Twin Manor
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: Sedikit demi sedikit latar belakang Ichigo terungkap. Begitu juga tentang wanita yang selama ini selalu muncul dalam pikiran Ichigo. CHAPTER 7 update! RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

"Hh, hh, hh, hh…!" terlihat seorang wanita yang tengah terengah-engah berlari karena dikejar seseorang dalam kegelapan. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal dan keringat mengucur dari tubuhnya.

"Aaakh!" wanita itu merintih saat dia tidak sengaja terpeleset oleh genangan darah di anak tangga yang dilaluinya. Dahinya terbentur ujung tangga, darah segar mengalir dari dahi wanita yang terluka cukup banyak itu. Baju yang dikenakannya sudah penuh dengan darah dan robek-robek, rambut panjangnya pun terlihat acak-acakkan.

"Tidak! Kumohon! Jangan!" pinta wanita itu memohon saat orang yang mengejarnya ada didepannya. Orang itu memperlihatkan sebuah pisau yang meneteskan darah demi darah yang mengalir. Wanita itu terpojok, tidak bisa lari. Dia hanya bisa mundur menyeret tubuhnya.

"Tidak! Jangan! Jangan! Aaaaakh!" wanita itu berteriak saat orang membawa pisau itu membelah 2 kepalanya dengan cepat hingga organ-organ didalam kepalanya terlihat. Tubuh wanita itu bergetar, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah, otak-nya pun bahkan masih terlihat berdenyut namun lama kelamaan berhenti seiring berhentinya gerakan tubuh wanita itu. Pembunuh itu tersenyum dengan wajah yang terkena cipratan darah dari korbannya yang telah mati itu. Dia terlihat sangat senang dan puas. Petir pun mengiringi kematian wanita korban pembunuhan itu.

**Twin Manor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Tite Kubo **

**Rated :: M**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1:**

Di sebuah universitas ternama di kota Karakura yang tentram namun dengan suasana mendung, lebih tepatnya di kantin kampus itu, seorang mahasiswi sedang duduk sendirian sambil membaca sebuah buku novel dan makanan juga minuman didepannya. Dia membaca buku tersebut lumayan serius, halaman per halaman dibacanya dengan seksama hingga ketentramannya diganggu oleh seseorang.

"Hai, cantik!" sapa seorang pria sambil mencolek pipi wanita itu dari belakang, membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"Ichigo? Ngapain kau kesini?" cetus wanita itu dingin sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Hei, jangan marah gitu, dong! Entar kecantikanmu ilang, lho Rukia…" ucap pria bernama Ichigo atau Kurosaki Ichigo yang duduk didepan gadis yang digodainya, yang bernama Rukia atau Kuchiki Rukia, temannya. "Tau, ah!" Rukia membuang muka dan fokus lagi pada buku novelnya.

"Jangan marah, dong. Masa kau marah gara-gara semalem aku gak dateng…" Ichigo pun berusaha meluluhkan hati dingin teman wanitanya ini. Namun, ucapannya hanya dibalas dengan tatapan dingin dan kesal.

"Yah, Kuakui aku emang salah…Semalem aku enggak dateng karena ada urusan mendadak yang gak bisa ditinggalin…" lanjut Ichigo menjelaskan. "Bodo!" cetus Rukia tanpa menoleh.

"Hmm, kutraktir es krim strawberry, deh ntar pulang kuliah…" rayu Ichigo sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang udah hafal kalo Rukia sangat suka segala macam makanan atau minuman berbau strawberry. Rukia melirik dan tersenyum perlahan-lahan.

"Fuuh, baiklah. Kali ini kau kumaafkan…" ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Benarkah? Kau emang temenku yang paling pengertian!" senang Ichigo sambil mencolek pipi Rukia lagi.

"Kau ingkari janjimu lagi…temui aku di ruang klub kendo. Akan kuberi pelajaran khusus bagimu…" ancam Rukia pelan dan kembali membaca novelnya.

"Ah, O…Oke! Aku ngerti…" ucap Ichigo rada takut.

Tentu Ichigo ketakutan dengan ancaman Rukia. Wanita bertubuh mungil itu dengan cerdik dapat menyembunyikan kekuatan yang besar. Dibalik wajahnya yang manis dan terlihat lemah lembut, dia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang berhasil masuk ke babak final tingkat nasional pada kejuaraan kendo. Tapi, sayang dia kalah dan jadi runner up gara-gara tangannya terkilir saat hari pertandingan. Tangannya terkilir itupun karena malam sebelum pertandingan, Rukia ngamuk habis - habisan dan membating tubuh Ichigo karena saking kesalnya.

Tidak berapa lama, dua orang pria menghampiri meja kantin yang ditempat oleh Ichigo dan Rukia yang sedang bercanda ria dan sedikit adu argument.

"Woy! Pagi-pagi udah mesra-mesraan! Kurosaki, Kuchiki-san itu temen lu, lho…" ucap salah satu temannya yang bernama Ishida menghampiri Ichigo dan Rukia sekaligus memukul punggung Ichigo, mengingatkan pria oranye itu.

"Au, nih! Ketauan Byakuya baru kapok lo. Disabit pake meriam lu…" sambar Renji ikutan nakutin. "Apaan, tuh disabit pake meriam? Yang ada juga disambut dengan meriah..." ucap Rukia keheranan.

"Yaah, beda-beda tipis, lah..."

"Akh! Sialan lo pade! Hampir aja gw mati keselek biji…" kesal Ichigo memegangi lehernya.

"Ichigo, ih! Pagi-pagi ngomongnya udah mesum!" kesal Rukia berwajah sedikit merah mendengar ucapan Ichigo itu.

"Ah, em…maaf, deh. Keceplosan, nih…Bilang aja ngiri gara-gara incaranmu kagak dapet-dapet!" sindir Ichigo setelah sebelumnya minta maaf pada Rukia dengan wajah 'termanis'-nya.

"Najis gue, mah! Diingetin lagi! Jangan menertawakan rasa sakit di hatiku, idiot! Misi, aku pesan nasi goreng satu, ya!" setelah mengeluh dengan kesal, Renji memesan sebuah nasi goreng special dengan ayam goreng . "Segera!"

.

.

"Lho? Mana Inoue? Biasanya udah ada disini…" Ishida pun mulai angkat bicara. "Entahlah…" singkat Ichigo menyeruput jeruk Rukia.

"Ah! Jeruk-ku! Lagi-lagi kau meminumnya tanpa ijin!" dengus kesal Rukia sembari memukul kepala Ichigo karena sudah kebiasaan. Tidak berapa lama, yang bersangkutan datang. Dengan membawa beberapa buku, dia menghampiri Ichigo dkk.

"Selamat pagi…" sapa Inoue ceria. "Pagi, Inoue-san…" balas Ishida. Inoue meletakkan buku-bukunya di meja lalu duduk disebelah Ishida.

"Baru saja kami membicarakanmu…" lanjut Renji. "Ehehe, kenapa membicarakanku? Pantas aku bersin melulu…" kata Inoue sedikit melucu namun dengan wajah garing.

"Tumben kau datang jam segini, Inoue…" tanya Ichigo.

"Habis, pagi ini agak mendung. Pas aku liat keluar jendela, matahari belum cerah, jadi aku tidur lagi. Liat jam lagi, ternyata udah jam 9…jadinya aku telat bangun…" jelas Inoue sedikit mengeluh sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Ngeles-nya pinter banget…" sindir Ichigo. "Ti…Tidak ngeles, kok!" bantah Inoue dengan pipi membulat, Ichigo hanya terkekeh-kekeh.

"Iya. Matahari bener-bener gak keliatan…Gue bilang bentar lagi turun hujan deres, deh…" tebak Renji sambil melihat langit mendung. Baru diomongin, hujan deras tiba-tiba turun tanpa pemberitahuan. Mahasiswa yang sedang bermain basket atau yang sedang duduk-duduk di lapangan serentak pada lari kedalam kampus seperti semut kena semprot.

"Baru diomongin…" datar Renji. "A…ahahaha…" Inoue tertawa garing.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Rangiku-san dan yang lainnya belum pulang? Mereka ada tugas diluar, kan?" tanya Ichigo memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Belum. Seharusnya mereka pulang hari ini…mungkin lagi di jalan…" jawab Inoue sedikit ragu.

.

.

Hujan turun sangat lama. Dari pagi hingga sekarang sudah sore, hujan belum tampak akan berhenti. Bahkan, para mahasiswa yang ingin pulang harus berdiam dulu menunggu hingga hujan berhenti. Kecuali bagi mahasiswa yang membawa mobil seperti Hisagi maupun Kensei.

"Mashiro, mau ikut, gak?" tanya Kensei, mahasiswa tingkat 2 sekaligus ketua klub tinju universitas ini. "Aku ikut, Kensei…" jawab Mashiro ceria sambil berlari kecil menuju Kensei.

"Berry-tan mau ikut?" tanya Mashiro polos pada Ichigo yang sedang bersandar ditiang menunggu hujan berhenti.

"Ah, enggak usah, Mashiro-san. Aku bawa motor, kok…" jawab Ichigo.

"Kalo gitu, kami duluan, ya…" pamit Mashiro yang masuk kedalam mobil sport biru navy. Kensei membunyikan klakson mobilnya, memberi tanda pada Ichigo bahwa dia akan pergi duluan. Ichigo hanya membalas dengan menaikkan tangan kanannya.

"Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san, kami duluan…" ucap Nanao menyambar dengan buku-buku ditangannya.. "Ah, Nanao-san pulang sama siapa?" tanya Rukia. "Hisagi-san membawa mobil, dia mengajakku bareng…" jelas Nanao sambil menunjuk Hisagi yang masuk kedalam mobil sedan hitam-nya itu.

"Apa kau mau bareng?" lanjut Nanao. "Eh? Tidak. Aku pulang sama Ichigo. Terima kasih tawarannya…" tolak Rukia. "Begitu? Kalau begitu aku duluan, ya. Mobilnya sudah datang…" Nanao berjalan menuju mobil sedan hitam itu.

"Kurosaki, aku duluan, ya…" ucap Hisagi sesaat sebelum pintu ditutup. "Ou…" singkat Ichigo, mobil Hisagi melesat.

"Emm, sejak kapan Nanao-san dan Hisagi-san dekat begitu?" heran Ichigo. "Entahlah…"

.

.

1 jam kemudian, hujan berubah menjadi gerimis dan para mahasiswa pun akhirnya bisa pulang. Ichigo segera menuju tempat parkir motornya bersama dengan Rukia.

"Inoue, aku duluan, ya…" ucap Rukia yang sudah memakai helmet dan telah melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Ichigo. "Iya…"

Ichigo dan Rukia melesat.

.

.

Malam hari telah tiba, suasana dingin dan aroma rumput basah masih terhirup dengan jelas di indera penciuman. Hujan bahkan mulai terlihat akan turun diiringi dengan angin yang sangat kencang. Di kediaman seorang wanita yang memiliki body besar atau yang biasa dipanggil Inoue Orihime, wanita itu keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambut panjangnya menggunakan sehelai handuk.

"Aaah, suasananya dingin banget. Anginnya juga kenceng…" ucap Inoue sambil mengintip keluar jendela. Bulan purnama mulai tetutupi oleh awan gelap hingga cahayanya tidak tampak.

"Perasaanku tidak enak…" lanjutnya dengan wajah sedikit cemas.

***derrt derrt*** sebuah ponsel yang diletakkan diatas meja bergetar, Inoue langsung berjalan menuju meja kecil itu.

"MMS? Siapa yang kirim MMS, nih?" tanya Inoue heran. Dia pun membuka MMS itu dan matanya membelalak kaget. Handuk yang mengeringi rambutnya terjatuh begitu saja karena kaget pada apa yang dilihatnya.

"I…Ini, kan…"

.

.

Besoknya, langit bersinar begitu cerah, berbeda dengan cuaca yang kemarin. Burung-burung berkicauan dengan meriah, tetesan hujan juga tidak tampak, hanya guguran daun yang tertiup oleh angin kencang tadi malam saja. Tertuju pada sebuah lorong yang tidak terlalu ramai, gadis berambut panjang tengah berlari menuruni tangga, menuju kantin. Dengan nafas tersenggal, dia berlari secepatnya.

"Teman-teman! Ini gawat!" seru Inoue berlari dari kejauhan menuju teman-temannya. "Hh, hh, hh, hh…" Inoue berusaha mengatur nafasnya saat sampai didepan teman-temannya. Dia letakkan kedua tangannya pada dengkulnya sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya, dia membungkuk karena terlalu lelah.

"Inoue, ada apa?" tanya Rukia menghampiri Inoue. "Hh, hh, hh, hh…" Inoue tetap berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Hei, atur nafasmu. Tarik nafas…tahan!" perintah Renji memberi aba-aba dan diikuti Inoue. "Oke, tahan terus! Aku mau pergi kekamar kecil…" lanjut Renji santai dan melambaikan tangannya dengan enteng.

"Aku bisa mati, dong Renji-kun!" kesal Inoue sambil membulatkan kedua pipinya. "Kehehehe, maap…"

"Hei, berhenti bercanda! Inoue-san, ada apa?" tanya Ishida. "Ah, ini…aku dapat sebuah MMS yang aneh…" jawabnya menunjukkan ponselnya. Mereka melihatnya dan agak terkejut. Itu adalah sebuah foto, namun foto itu tidak jelas karena goyang dan diambil ditempat gelap.

"Ini orang?" tanya Renji heran dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Kagak! Ini kucing kejepit!" kesal Ichigo pada kebodohan Renji yang MAX.

_"Pengen banget suatu saat gue bunuh ni mahluk purba!" _batin Ichigo yang memajukan gigi bawahnya karena kesal. "Mundurkan gigi bawahmu itu! menjijikkan, bodoh!" cetus Rukia.

"Hmm, aku juga enggak tau. Tapi kayak tubuh orang, deh…" jawab Ishida memperhatikan dengan serius gambar itu. "Yang ngomong badut siapa?" kesal Ichigo yang lagi-lagi memajukan gigi bawahnya, membesarkan lubang hidungnya. ***duak***

"Nohok!"

"Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu! Kubilang itu menjijikkan!" kesal Rukia setelah memukul wajah Ichigo dengan pukulan luar tangannya. "Ma…Maafkan aku…"

"Kapan dikirimnya?" tanya Renji. "Oh, kalo enggak salah pukul 21.12. Ada dibawahnya…"

"Ini sengaja dikirimkan pukul segitu atau kebetulan saja dikirimkan?" heran Rukia. Inoue menggeleng tidak tahu harus jawab apa.

"Daripada memusingkan MMS nyasar ini, sekarang lebih penting…dimana Rangiku-san?" tanya Ichigo yang mengacuhkan MMS tersebut sembari memegangi tissue untuk menyumbat darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Oh, itu…" Inoue dengan alis berkerut sedih menceritakan. Tidak berapa lama, suasana meja itu jadi sedikit tegang setelah dengar perkataan Inoue.

"Ka…Kau yakin dengan ucapanmu itu, Inoue?" tanya Ichigo tidak percaya. Inoue mengangguk pelan.

"Kemarin aku ke kamar Rangiku-san dan menemukan sebuah buku kecil yang bertuliskan seharusnya dia kembali 2 hari yang lalu…" jelas Inoue cemas sambil menggigiti kecil jarinya.

"Kemana mereka pergi? Katanya mereka lagi melakukan sebuah pencarian, bukan?" sambar Renji yang duduk dengan tangan bersila.

"Ke sebuah manor dipedalaman hutan Kyoto…" jawab Inoue lagi. Mereka semua langsung melotot tidak percaya apa yang didengar. Pedalaman hutan Kyoto? Gak usah pedalaman, luarnya saja sudah terkenal angker.

"Pe…Pedalaman hutan Kyoto katamu?" ucap Renji kaget. Inoue mengangguk.

"Hei, hei, hei. Hutan Kyoto kan terkenal angker dan serem. Yakin kalo mereka pada kesana?" tanya Ichigo lagi. "Terakhir kudengar, mereka kesana karena mencari sesuatu…" jawab Ishida singkat.

Suasana di dalam kantin itu hening sejenak. Semuanya tidak percaya apa yang tlah didengarnya. Angkernya hutan di Kyoto itu bukan cuma omong kosong belaka, hutan itu memang terkenal angker sejak dulu. Dahulu, pernah ada kecelakaan di jalanan pinggir hutan itu. Terjadi tabrakan beruntun dan semua kendaraan tabrakan itu masuk ke dalam hutan itu seolah-olah diseret masuk. Dipastikan semua korban telah tewas, tapi para polisi tidak dapat menemukan mayat-mayat korban tabrakan itu. Mereka menghilang begitu saja. Yang tersisa hanyalah bangkai kendaraan yang telah hancur tidak berbentuk lagi. Setahun kemudian, terjadi kecelakaan dan situasinya sama dengan kecelakaan sebelumnya. Ditambah lagi, selalu ada peringatan pada para penjelajah yang mau masuk kedalam hutan itu 'Sekali masuk, kau takkan pernah keluar lagi…' begitulah kata para orang tua jaman dahulu.

"Sial! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Renji menggebrak meja.

"Satu-satunya cara adalah mencari mereka, kan?" usul Ishida.

"Oke! Ayo kita susul mereka! Kita cari mereka…" seru Ichigo tanpa pikir panjang.

"Tunggu! Kita enggak bisa pergi begitu saja ke tempat yang tidak kita ketahui. Kita harus cari tahu dulu sejarah tentang manor yang dimasuki oleh Rangiku-san dan yang lainnya…" ucap Rukia.

"Aku yakin di perpustakaan kota pasti ada sejarah tentang manor di pedalaman hutan Kyoto itu…" jawab Ishida memberi usul. "Kita kesana!" ajak Rukia. ***Tap, tap*** 2 orang pria mengendap-endap ingin pergi.

"Lalu kalian mau kemana?" tanya Rukia yang membuat dua pria itu terpaku pada gerakannya. "Ka…Kamar mandi, Rukia-sama…" jawab mereka kompak.

"Daripada kamar mandi, kita ke ruang klub kendo saja, yuk…" ajak Rukia sambil memegangi pundak kedua pria itu dan tersenyum manis namun penuh aura penyiksaan.

"Y…Ya?"

"Kalian juga ikut!" bentak Rukia sambil memukul mereka berdua hingga mental. "Kami mengerti!"

.

Dengan pipi kanan memar dan darah yang keluar dari hidung, kedua pria itu menuju perpustakaan bersama teman-temannya.

"_Sial, sakit banget…" _rintih mereka sambil memegangi pipi masing-masing. "Makanya jangan macam-macam sama Kuchiki-san. Kena amuk masa, kan?" kata Ishida membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Cereweet…"

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, mereka berpencar layaknya killer hornet untuk mencari buku yang membahas sejarah manor itu. 1 jam mencari…1 setengah jam…beberapa saat kemudian…

"Teman-teman! Aku udah mendapatkannya!" seru Inoue yang membawa buku yang sudah usang dan terlihat sangat tebal.

"Gede banget!" shock Renji sampai jawdrop. "Diam kau! Cepat duduk!" Renji yang dimarahi Rukia menciut dan mereka pun duduk ditempat yang tlah disediakan.

_Manor yang berada di pedalaman hutan Kyoto adalah bangunan tua yang dibangun lima puluh tahun yang lalu dan ditinggali secara turun temurun oleh keluarga yang sama. Manor itu adalah saksi bisu dari peristiwa tragis yang terjadi di manor itu 15 tahun yang lalu. Dulu, manor itu ditinggali oleh sebuah keluarga bangsawan yang kaya raya dan bahagia. Namun, malam hari 15 tahun yang lalu…bangunan itu terjadi pembunuhan secara sadis. Semua anggota keluarga bangsawan itu dibunuh secara tragis dan mayat-mayatnya entah dibuang kemana. Karena tidak ada yang berani membeli atau menghancurkannya, manor tersebut dibiarkan terperonggok dan tak dirawat. Keangkeran hutan Kyoto bertambah dengan adanya manor itu._

Semuanya menelan ludah saat mengetahui sejarah singkat manor itu.

"Emangnya lima belas tahun yang lalu ada pembunuhan?" tanya Inoue.

"Entahlah. Lima belas tahun yang lalu umur kita masih lima tahun…" jawab Rukia. "Rangiku-san benar-benar masuk kesana?" tanya Ishida. "Apa…yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Sudah jelaskan? Kita masuk ke manor itu!" seru Renji sambil angkat tangan bersemangat.

"Aaah, hidup jadi orang idiot kelihatannya tidak ada beban, ya?" ucap Ishida, Inoue dan Rukia mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Mereka kemudian pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan bersiap-siap untuk besok. Mempersiapkan mental, fisik dan yang lainnya. Malam hari, di apartement Rukia…Ichigo dan Renji kebetulan sedang main…

"Besok, ya?" ucap Rukia yang terduduk di sofa depan tv sambil memegangi secangkir kopi dengan suara pelan.

"Jangan khawatir! Kita gak bakalan mati konyol di dalam manor itu…" Ichigo yang sedang berdiri di pinggir jendela, melihat kebawah dari ketinggian 5 lantai pun berusaha untuk menenangkan Rukia dari jarak segitu.

"Aku enggak takut mati, hanya saja…dapatkah kita bertemu dengan…Rangiku-san dan yang lainnya?" Rukia semakin menunduk sedih.

"Tenang! Kita pasti bisa menemukan mereka bertiga…" jawab Renji. Rukia tetap terdiam.

"Berhenti menghiburku! Jika kau yang bicara…rasanya akan terjadi sesuatu yang sebaliknya…" dingin Rukia yang membuat Renji 'membeku'.

"Kenapa Rukia begitu dingin padaku?" tanya Renji pundung. "Orang gila!" cetusan Rukia membuat Renji makin pundung.

"Aaakh! Aku kamar mandi bentar, yak. Rukia, pinjem kamar mandinya…" seru Renji yang segera pergi ke kamar mandi. Rukia hanya menjawab 'Ah' yang artinya 'Iya'…Ichigo pun duduk di sebelah Rukia dan memegang pundak Rukia yang sedang sedih.

"Hei, tenanglah. Kita gak bakalan mati disana…" hibur Ichigo memegang tangan Rukia.

"Kubilang aku enggak takut mati. Aku hanya cemas dengan Rangiku-san dan yang lainnya…" jawab Rukia menatap mata Ichigo. Suasana pun hening sejenak, hanya terdengar suara tv. Tatapan mata ke mata itu berubah menjadi mendekatnya kedua bibir pasangan sejoli itu. Kepala mereka saling miring dan saling menutup mata, saat tinggal sedikit lagi…

"Ah, leganya, leganya!" senang Renji memegangi perutnya. Ichigo dan Rukia reflek langsung berjauhan dan memalingkan wajah satu sama lain.

"Ng? Kenapa kalian?" heran Renji yang mendadak suasana jadi sepi. Tambah lagi, televisi yang tadi menyala sekarang telah mati.

"Ka…kagak napa-napa. Ayo pulang, Renji!" ajak Ichigo yang beranjak menuju Renji. "Cepet amat? Baru gw selese nyetor…" keluh Renji.

"Udahlah! Rukia juga butuh istirahat buat besok. Kita juga begitu…ayo!" sambil menarik paksa Renji keluar dari kamar Rukia.

"Oke! Sampai jumpa, Rukia! Daah…" ucap Renji yang menghilang bersama dengan tertutupnya pintu kamarnya. "Ya, sampai jumpa…" ucap Rukia pelan sambil memegang dadanya yang berdetak tidak beraturan. Selama 4 tahun dia temenan dengan Ichigo, baru kali ini jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

.

.

Besoknya, Ichigo dkk pergi ke hutan Kyoto itu. Mereka menuju Kyoto naik kereta api pada sore hari, sesampainya di stasiun…mereka menumpang pada sebuah truk menuju hutan dengar bayaran yang lumayan juga. Tapi, belum sampai di inti hutan, mereka diturunkan di pinggir jalan.

"Aku hanya bisa mengantar sampai sini. Aku tidak berani mengantar kalian sampai dalam sana…" ucap supir truk itu menurunkan Ichigo dkk.

"Kenapa? Kami kan udah bayar penuh untuk diantarkan sampai manor itu…" keluh Ichigo.

"Kalian gila! Jika kalian pengen kesana, kesana aja sendiri…gak usah bawa-bawa orang lain! Nih, uang kalian kubalikin! Udah gelap, ogah gue balik sendirian!" kesal supir itu mengembalikan beberapa lembar uang Ichigo dan pergi sambil meninggalkan kepulan asap karbon monoksida yang cukup kelap.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Inoue pun terbatuk-batuk dan Renji juga karena dia berada tepat di depan knalpot.

"Uohok! Mati aja sono lo, gendut sialan!" bentak Renji yang kesal pada supir yang melesat pergi itu. "Renji, jaga ucapanmu!" kesal Rukia.

"Sial! Berarti kita harus jalan ampe kedalam manor itu?" tanya Renji memanggul tasnya. "Apa boleh buat…" jawab Ishida.

Kemudian, terdengar suara-suara burung gagak dan tebasan sayap-sayap hewan terbang dari dalam hutan di depan mereka…

"Jadi…inikah hutan Kyoto?" tanya Inoue. "Lebih seram dari yang kubayangkan…" sambar Ishida membetulkan kacamatanya. "Ayo!"

Mereka pun berjalan menembus hutan Kyoto yang lebat dan pepohonan yang tinggi-tinggi, terkadang mereka mendengar suara-suara lain di dalam sana dan itu membuat suasana sedikit menyeramkan. 1 jam mereka jalan…2 jam mereka jalan…mereka heran kenapa tidak sampai-sampai.

"Hei, berapa lama…kita mesti jalan?" tanya Inoue yang membawa setongkat kayu karena terlalu lelah. "Cih, sepertinya kita tersasar…" ucap Ichigo santai.

"Te…Tersesat? Mudah sekali kau mengatakan kita tersesat, Ichigo!" kesal Rukia bercampur kaget.

"Rukia, kita ini ada didalam hutan. Mustahil kita enggak tersesat, aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Lagipula, malam sebentar lagi tiba…bagaimana jika kita mendirikan tenda disini? Jalan pun tidak ada gunanya…kita justru akan semakin tersesat lebih jauh…" entah apa yang merasuki Ichigo, tumben-tumbennya pria dandelion itu mengatakan sesuatu yang bijaksana dan dewasa hingga tidak dapat dibantah oleh teman-temannya. Jika malam tiba, lebih sulit lagi menemukan manor itu. Mereka setuju dan menyebar mencari kayu demi kayu setelah mengutus Inoue untuk menjaga barang bawaan mereka. Tidak lama, api unggun menyala sekaligus dengan malam kelam yang tiba.

"Aaah, udah malem kok jadi tambah serem, sih?" tanya Inoue memegangi tangannya yang merinding.

"Namanya juga malem, di hutan pula…" jawab Renji yang melempar sebatang kayu.

"Rangiku-san…baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Inoue lagi namun terdengar agak sedih sambil menatap api yang tengah berkobar itu. Ucapan Inoue yang pelan namun dapat didengar teman-temannya itu membuat suasana hening tiba-tiba. Rukia juga kelihatannya sedih namun tidak mengerutkan alisnya. Ichigo dan Renji hanya diam sambil bersila dada. Sementara itu Ishida yang ada disebelahnya memegang pundak Inoue dan tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatir. Rangiku-san kan wanita yang kuat. Dia pasti baik-baik saja…" hibur Ishida yang membuat Inoue sedikit tersenyum berharap. "Terima kasih, Ishida-kun…"

"Hei, lebih baik kita cepat tidur biar besok pas matahari terbit kita langsung pergi…" saran Ichigo yang memilih untuk tidur diatas pohon. Beralaskan dedaunan kering ditutupi lembaran baju, mereka pun tertidur. Saat mereka berbaring untuk tidur, sesosok pria bertubuh sedang dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam tengah mengawasi mereka dengan pandangan menusuk. Semuanya sudah tidur pulas hingga tidak merasakan pandangan menusuk itu, hanya saja Inoue yang kebetulan masih belum memejamkan mata langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan melihat kesegala arah setelah merasakan pandangan menusuk itu.

**Inoue's P.O.V**

"_Perasaan apa…tadi? Menusuk sekali…" batinku dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin. ***srak srak*** semak-semak yang tidak jauh dari perkemahan kami bergerak-gerak dan menimbulkan suara aneh. Seperti suara seseorang tengah menggigit, mengunyah dan menelan sesuatu. Perasaan takut langsung menyelimutiku, aku melihat teman-temanku yang sudah terlelap tidur, Kurosaki pun juga terlelap tidur diatas pohon sana. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali tidur dan menutupi wajahku dengan tangan, menghadap punggung Ishida yang tidur disebelahku, berusaha mengacuhkan suara itu. Tapi, tiap aku berusaha mengacuhkan suara itu…suara itu tidak hilang dan justru malah membuatku makin takut bahkan penasaran. Dikumpulkanlah seluruh keberanianku, dengan perlahan aku mendekati Ishida yang tidur disebelahku, membuka tas yang terbaring disebelahnya dan mengambil sebuah senter dengan diam-diam dari kantong tas. Setelah mendapatkan senter, aku berjalan pelan menuju semak-semak itu. Kuletakkan tangan kiriku pada dadaku, mengatur denyut jantung yang tak beraturan sejak tadi. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipis menuju daguku. Telapak tanganku terasa basah oleh keringat._

"_Kumohon, buatlah ini hanya ilusi-ku saja…" batinku meminta. Aku bisa mengatakan diriku naïf, aku takut namun sok berani. Dilain pihak, semakin dekat aku dengan semak-semak itu, suara itu semakin menghilang. Aku pun heran._

'_Jika kita mendengar suara-suara tak lazim, semakin dekat suara itu…berarti mahluk yang mengeluarkan suara tersebut semakin jauh. Sebaliknya, jika suaranya semakin menghilang dan mengecil…berarti mahluk itu makin mendekati kita…'_

_Teringat dengan tiba-tiba ucapan Ishida dalam kepalaku. Ishida mengucapkan kalimat itu sesaat sebelum berangkat kemari. Jantungku semakin berdetak tidak karuan. Aku serasa ingin menangis namun tidak bisa menangis. Tanganku bergetar hebat, cahaya senter juga menjadi goyah karena tanganku. Aku bahkan tidak dapat bernafas lewat hidung seperti normal-nya. Aku menelan ludah dan dengan perlahan aku menjulurkan tangan mendekati semak-semak itu. Saat sudah menyentuh semak-semak itu, tiba-tiba tanganku kaku tidak mau digerakkan. Alisku berkerut ingin menangis. Tapi, tanganku tetap ngotot ingin membuka semak-semak tersebut. Kubuka dengan cepat semak-semak itu dan mataku melotot kaget saat sesosok pria berambut panjang tengah mengunyah daging mentah. Disekeliling bibir dan tangannya penuh dengan darah. Namun dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Yang dimakannya adalah daging manusia karena ada sebuah potongan kepala disebelahnya._

"_A…A…A…Ah…" aku ketakutan dan tidak bisa bicara apapun. Senter yang kupegang terjatuh bersamaan dengan diriku yang jatuh karena terlalu lemas dan shock. Aku mundur menyeret tubuhku, tiba-tiba tanganku menyentuh sesuatu yang basah namun kental. Kulihat kebelakang dan ada potongan tangan bekas gigitan juga belatung-belatung yang mengelilingi. Busuk! Itulah aroma yang kucium._

"_U…Uuh…hu!" air mataku terjatuh karena aku benar-benar ketakutan, suaraku benar-benar tak bisa dikeluarkan. Ketakutanku semakin menjadi-jadi saat kulihat keatas, banyaknya organ tubuh yang digantung. Jantung, tangan, hati, paru-paru, kaki, pangkal paha, usus, bahkan otak dan kepala pun menggantung diatas sana, dikerubungi oleh lalat dan belatung. Darahnya menetes mengenai keningku yang mendongak keatas. Sosok pria yang tadi tengah memakan daging itu akhirnya menyadari keberadaanku. Dia membuang tangan yang tengah digigiti dan dikunyahnya tadi. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kearahku, membawa sebilah pisau berlumur darah yang dicabutnya kasar dari kepala yang tergeletak disebelahnya._

"_A…ah…A…Ah…" tubuhku bergetar sangat hebat, tidak mau digerakkan. Aku mengepalkan tanganku hingga telapak tanganku berdarah tertusuk kuku-ku sendiri. Dia ulurkan pisaunya dan bersiap menusukku…_

"_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakh!"** aku menjerit sejadi-jadinya dan menutup mataku saat dia mau menusukku. Namun…_

"_Inoue-san! Inoue-san!" aku mendengar suara Ishida-kun yang entah darimana asalnya. _"Inoue-san!"

"Oh!" aku tersadar dan Ishida-kun tengah berada didepanku bersama dengan teman-teman. Ternyata yang tadi hanyalah mimpi. Sekarang matahari sudah terbit dan cahaya-nya menembus lebatnya hutan ini.

"Inoue-san kau kenapa?" tanya Ishida-kun memegang pundakku.

"Eh? Ah…" aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Otakku masih penuh dengan bayangan yang tadi kulihat. Benarkah itu mimpi? Atau apa? Aku terus bertanya dalam pikiranku. Keringat bercucuran dari tubuhku.

"A…Aku…" aku melihat kedua tanganku yang tadi berlumuran darah, namun sekarang sudah tidak ada. Bersih seolah-olah tadi aku tidak menyentuh darah.

"Ah…uh!" aku segera bangkit dan menuju semak-semak yang tadi kulihat hingga membuat Ishida-kun terjatuh. Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung membuka semak-semak itu dan mataku membelalak kaget.

"Su…ngai?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Kemana potongan daging tadi? Kemana gantungan organ-organ tadi? Kemana pria kanibal itu pergi? Jutaan pertanyaan kuhujamkan namun yang ada didepan mataku sekarang hanyalah sebuah sungai yang jernih mengalir. Aku terhuyung lemas dan terjatuh namun Ishida-kun dengan cepat menangkapku.

"Inoue-san, ada apa?" tanyanya lagi. Aku tidak menjawab, kepalaku pusing. Entah apa yang harus kupercayai. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku lumayan baikan dan menceritakan apa yang kulihat pada teman-temanku. Kuchiki-san berkata dengan santai, 'Itu hanya mimpimu saja. kau pasti kecapean…'

Aku bingung. Benarkah hanya mimpi? Apa yang harus kupercayai? Percaya pada apa yang telah kulihat atau percaya pada perkataan Renji-kun?

Saat aku sedang bingung, Kuchiki-san memegang pundakku. Dia tersenyum padaku.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Itu hanya mimpimu saja…" ucapnya menghibur. Aku mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum walau sebenarnya aku masih bingung.

**End Inoue's POV**

Beberapa saat kemudian, saat mereka sudah siap-siap dan berkemas…mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Twin Manor itu. Inoue berjalan tetap dengan lesu dan murung.

"Kau masih mikir yang tadi?" tanya Renji. "Eh? Ah…um…"

"Rukia bilang itu hanya mimpimu saja. sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan…" ucap Renji. "Aku mengerti, tapi…tetap saja terbayang dalam kepalaku…" balas Inoue pelan.

"Hh, terserah kau sajalah…nih, aku punya lollipop. Kau mau?" tawar Renji yang memberikan sebatang lollipop. Inoue pun menerimanya.

"Makasih, Renji-kun…" ucap Inoue sedikit ceria dan dibalas dengan senyum kecil Renji.

"Hh, dia pe-de-ke-te lagi ama target temen…" bisik Rukia pelan pada Ichigo. Ichigo hanya melirik saja dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi.

"Demen banget dia ngambil target temen. Ishida, sabar, yak…" lanjut Rukia memegang pundak Ishida yang sedang berapi-api. "Abarai, kubunuh dia…" ancam batin Ishida.

"Orang marah susah diajak komunikasi…"

* * *

Mereka berjalan, saat melewati batu relief kembar di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan, tiba-tiba saja mereka dapat melihat tempat tujuan mereka. Namun entah kenapa atau bagaimana, ini aneh sekali…tempat ini begitu gelap. Suasana kawasan hutan disekitar manor begitu gelap layaknya malam hari, padahal sekarang waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 4 sore di jam Ishida. Apa ini karena lebatnya hutan pedalaman ini? atau emang ini sudah malam?

"Kita sampai…" ucap Ishida.

"Ya. Bangunan tua, saksi bisu dari pembantaian lima belas tahun yang lalu…Twin manor…" lanjut Renji.

* * *

Crims: Ah, anu…apa bloddy? Sadistic? Atau biasa aja…emm, Crims juga bingung. Gmana pendapat para readers atau author? Biar Crims tau jawabannya, tolong di review. Mohon Kerja samanya (_ _)


	2. Chapter 2

Sebenarnya genre fic ini adalah Crime/Horror/Mystery/Angst.

Namun, karena kebanyakan…diambilnya Crime/Mystery.

Namun lagi, karena banyak yang bilang cocoknya Crime/Horror…Finale-nya, ya jadinya Crime/Horror.

Waah, banyak namunnya. Oke, ini udah update. Maaf lama update. Nunggu review untuk fic multi-chap itu ternyata membosankan, ya? ==a

Besok - besok males buat multi-chap, aah…*digiling*

Yosha! RnR lagi nyuuu.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Kita sampai…" ucap Ishida.

"Ya. Bangunan tua termegah pada jamannya sekaligus saksi bisu dari pembantaian lima belas tahun yang lalu…Twin manor…" lanjut Renji berlagak dramatis.

Semuanya menelan ludah melihat kondisi dan kerusakan pada manor yang katanya adalah bangunan paling megah pada jamannya. Bangunan megah dan mewah itu berubah menjadi bangunan usang dan tak layak pakai lagi. Dinding-dindingnya telah berlumut dan cat-nya telah terkelupas diikuti dengan retakan-retakan pada temboknya. Kaca jendela yang pecah, pilar-pilar besar penyangga manor itu telah terbalut dengan tanaman-tanaman liar hingga ke atap-atapnya dan warna pilar yang berubah menjadi sangat usang. Setelah memantapkan hati, Ichigo dan Renji pun membuka sebuah pintu besar dihadapan mereka itu. Pintu itu sudah sangat susah dan keras untuk dibuka. Mungkin itu karena engselnya yang sudah berkarat. Mereka masuk ke pekarangan manor itu. Beberapa ranting pohon yang terinjak menimbulkan bunyi-bunyi yang tidak terlalu bersahabat. Tulang belulang hewan atau apalah itu tergeletak di sekitar pekarangan. Lalu, tidak jauh dari pintu depan menuju bangunan utama manor, terdapat kolam kecil yang sekarang sudah retak-retak dan seekor gagak hitam bertenggang disana, seolah-olah melihat mereka.

"Ah, aku…takut…" ucap Inoue yang mendekat pada Ishida, merangkul tangan pria berkacamata itu, entah disengaja atau tidak.

Semakin mereka mendekati bangunan utama, suasana semakin menyeramkan. Auranya benar-benar sesak dan membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Sekarang, pintu besar berwarna coklat namun penuh dengan benalu ada dihadapan mereka. Pintu yang akan membawa mereka masuk ke dalam manor. Mereka saling melihat dan mengangguk, menyuruh Ichigo dan Renji yang dianggap paling kuat untuk membuka pintu besar itu. Dengan segenap tenaga, mereka membuka pintu besar itu. Didalam, mereka menyalakan senter yang dibawa oleh masing-masing orang. Suasananya begitu gelap, pengap, tidak ada cahaya dan sirkulasi udara yang sangat jelek.

"Besar. Tidak…menyeramkan…" kata Renji tercengang.

"Tetaplah disini jika kau ketakutan! Cepat jalan…" perintah Ichigo dingin melangkah duluan.

"Cih! Dia kenapa, sih? Sejak semalam hari aneh…" umpat Renji. "Biarkanlah…" ujar Ishida.

Saat mereka melangkah untuk jalan. Salah seorang wanita dikelompok mereka terhenti dan tubuhnya langsung bergetar entah kenapa.

"Rukia? Kau kenapa?" tanya Renji.

"A…A…Aaah…"

Rukia tidak menjawab. Dia memegangi lengan kirinya dan bergetar. Mata violetnya mengecil dan melihat lurus ke lorong yang gelap diujung sana. Alisnya berkerut, keringatnya mengalir.

"Hei, Rukia. Kau kenapa?" sambar Ichigo yang mendekati Rukia. "Ah…aaah…"

"Rukia! Oh…"

"_Kita sampai…" ucap seorang gadis berambut coklat yang rambutnya digerai._

"_Hee, tempat ini menakjubkan, ya Hinamori…" puji wanita berambut panjang coklat keemasan dengan mata biru langit. Hinamori hanya tertawa miring._

"_Hei, jangan bercanda kalian! Ayo cepat jalan…" perintah cowok pendek berambut putih dingin. "Baik…" seru Matsumoto._

_Hitsugaya Toushiro, Hinamori Momo, Matsumoto Rangiku. Mereka bertiga masuk kedalam Twin manor untuk melanjutkan penelitian mereka, namun mereka menghilang tanpa jejak begitu saja. Mereka masuk lebih dalam ke manor itu namun tiba-tiba terpencar-pencar. Mereka bertigalah orang yang saat ini dicari oleh Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya. Entah kenapa, mereka bertiga dapat dilihat oleh Ichigo._

"Ah!" Ichigo langsung menjauhi Rukia saat tadi dia memegangi tangan gadis mungil itu.

"A…aah…" Ichigo melihat tangannya yang bergetar.

"A…Apa itu barusan, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo sedikit berkeringat.

"Aku…tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu…" jawab Rukia menggeleng dan membungkukkan diri. "Kurosaki, kenapa?"

"Aku…melihat Rangiku-san dan yang lainnya masuk kedalam manor ini…" jawab Ichigo.

"Ka…Kau mengetahuinya? Bagaimana caranya?" kata Renji penasaran. Ichigo tidak menjawab. Dia tetap melihat tangannya.

"_Jangan-jangan…Rukia…"_ Ichigo melihat Rukia yang sekarang sedang ditenangkan oleh Inoue.

"Kurosaki?" panggil Ishida pada Ichigo yang terpaku melihat Rukia.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa…ayo jalan lagi!" perintah Ichigo yang jalan lebih dulu dan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Ishida.

…**Twin Manor…**

Aura-aura tidak mengenakkan dan menusuk benar-benar mereka rasakan. Aroma-aroma melati dan bunga-bunga aneh selalu mereka cium begitu mereka melewati lorong panjang. Sepanjang jalan lorong itu, Inoue atau Rukia bahkan semuanya melihat bercak-bercak darah di tembok mau pun lantai.

"Banyak tali menggantung, ya…" kata Ishida. "Kau benar…"

Selain darah, banyak tali menggantung di lorong yang mereka lewati ini.

"Hua!" Renji menjerit.

"Apaan, sih, Renji! Teriak-teriak begitu…" kesal Rukia.

"Ka…Kaget aku. Ada tali mendadak jatoh…" kata Renji memegangi jantungnya. Ichigo kemudian mengarahkan senternya ke langit-langit atas sana. Dia melihat ada sesuatu yang tergeletak diatas sana, namun tertutupi oleh kain. Ichigo melihat keatas tanpa berkedip.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ishida. "Ada sesuatu diatas sana…" jawab Ichigo tanpa merubah pandangannya.

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Dipertigaan lorong, mereka melihat sebuah cermin besar. Mereka berhenti sejenak dan berfikir 'Kenapa ada cermin besar ditaruh diujung lorong?' karena malas berfikir, mereka mengacuhkannya dan berbelok ke kanan karena pintu belok kiri tidak dapat dibuka. Semua berbelok ke kanan kecuali Rukia. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu berdiri didepan cermin sambil terdiam tanpa gerak.

"Siapa…wanita itu?" tanya Rukia pelan.

Benar, dipantulan cermin itu…dia melihat seorang wanita berkimono putih berdiri diujung lorong tempat mereka tadi jalan. Namun, tiap Rukia menoleh ke belakang, tak ada apapun. Wanita itu seolah hanya ada berdiri di cermin.

"Kenapa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo menepuk pelan punggung Rukia yang masih terpaku pada gerakannya.

"Eh? Oh, enggak. Enggak ada apa-apa…" jawab Rukia melihat Ichigo. Ichigo pun mengajak Rukia untuk membaur kembali dengan kelompok. Saat Rukia menjauh, wanita yang memakai kimono putih dengan rambut panjang itu menatap mereka semua dari ujung lorong dengan tatapan pembunuh.

.

.

Ruang tengah, terdapat 2 tangga dengan jalur berbeda namun satu tujuan. Disebut Twin manor mungkin karena banyaknya benda bangunan yang kembar, seperti tangga ini dan pintu depan yang tadi mereka masuki. Mereka berdiri ditengah ruangan, bingung harus kemana lagi.

"Lalu…kita sekarang kemana?" tanya Renji.

"Entahlah…" singkat Ichigo.

"Bagaimana kalo kita ke ruangan depan sana? Lebih baik mengelilingi lantai 1 dulu, kan?" usul Rukia menunjuk ruang gelap tidak jauh darinya.

"Hmm, boleh. Lagian, Di rumah sebesar ini mustahil kalo cuma punya tangga 2 buah begini, kan? Pasti masih ada tangga lagi…" sambar Ishida menerima usul Rukia.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk Rukia tadi. Terlihat ada kompor, banyak peralatan masak dan semacamnya. Dapur, itulah tempat yang mereka masuki saat ini. Suasananya tidak jauh beda dari sebelumnya. Pengap, bau amis dan kotor.

"Dapur yang menjijikkan…" ucap Renji.

"Kita lebih baik cari sesuatu disini. Mana tahu ada petunjuk tentang dimana Rangiku-san dan yang lainnya…" ujar Rukia yang kemudian berjalan agak menjauhi teman-temannya.

"Eh? Kompornya masih menyala…" seru Inoue menyalakan sebuah kompor yang mengeluarkan api. Ichigo hanya terdiam sambil melihat kobaran api kompor itu. Matanya pun seakan-akan memantulkan kobaran api tersebut.

"Ooh! Ada kulkas!" girang Renji yang melompati sebuah meja untuk segera menuju kulkas.

"Dasar bodoh! Tempat ini tidak berpenghuni selama lima belas tahun yang lalu…pasti gak ada makanan…" cetus Ishida yang mengelap tangannya setelah tadi mengecek ketebalan debu pada salah satu meja.

"Kehehe, siapa peduli? Berharap sedikit kan gak apa…" Renji lalu membuka kulkas itu dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia terjatuh hingga membuat teman-temannya kaget.

"Ka…Kau kenapa, Abarai?" tanya Ishida.

"A…A…Ah…it…itu…" Renji yang terbata-bata menunjuk kedalam isi kulkas dengan bergetar. Mereka lalu menghampiri Renji, melihat didalam kulkas dan langsung membelalakkan mata.

"A…Ap…pa itu?"

"A…Aah…Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Inoue menjerit histeris dan langsung menjauhi kulkas itu. Ishida pun langsung merangkul Inoue dan berusaha sebisa mungkin agar Inoue tidak melihat kedalam kulkas.

"Tidak! Tidak!" ucap Inoue ketakutan.

"Tu…Tutup pintu kulkas itu, Renji!" perintah Rukia memucat. Renji dengan cepat langsung menutup pintu kulkas itu.

"Hh,hh,hh, ah…Ap…Apaan tadi itu?" tanya Renji memegangi jantungnya.

"Kumpulan…organ manusia dan darah yang masih segar…" jawab Ichigo yang ketakutannya tak diperlihatkan.

Benar. Yang dilihat didalam kulkas itu adalah tumpukan organ manusia yang dipotong tanpa pisau atau benda tajam. Seperti usus yang menggantung didalam kulkas itu. Terlihat usus itu ditarik paksa dari dalam perut dan dimasukkan kedalam kulas. Tempat telur diletakkan mata dan organ tubuh kecil seperti jari jempol atau telinga. Darah masih menetes dari organ-organ tersebut bahkan merembes hingga pintu kulkas. Setelah melihat scene tadi, tanpa basa-basi mereka langsung lari meninggalkan dapur.

"Sial! sial! sial! Kenapa jadi begini?" kesal Rukia yang kelelahan. "Uh…Uhu…" Inoue masih menangis dalam pelukan Ishida.

"Inoue, berhentilah menangis. Jangan kau ingat-ingat pada apa yang tadi kau lihat…" ucap Ichigo mengingatkan Inoue. "Aku…Aku…"

Ichigo juga tidak bisa bicara banyak karena dia mengerti perasaan Inoue yang sangat sensitif itu. Suasana hening…

"Lebih baik kita kembali keruang tengah tadi dan menaiki tangga kembar itu…" usul Ishida saat Inoue sudah mulai tenang.

"Yeah, gak ada salahnya…"

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju tangga, menaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga. Makin keatas, suasana semakin mencekam dengan udara yang berat juga sesak. Walau begitu, mereka tetap saja jalan. Entah mereka sadari atau tidak, mereka berjalan dengan selalu ditatap oleh seseorang, diawasi. Ternyata salah satu dari mereka menyadarinya. Ichigo sadar mereka tengah diawasi oleh seseorang. Ichigo selalu melirik ke belakang, begitu waspada.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba pada Ichigo saat mereka berdua ada dibarisan paling belakang dan saat Ichigo terdiam waspada.

"Ah?"

"Sejak masuk kedalam manor ini…kau terus diam dan jarang bicara. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Aha, Enggak. Aku enggak apa-apa. Hanya…Hanya masalah kecil saja…" jawab Ichigo mengusap rambut belakangnya sambil tersenyum paksa. Rukia melihat Ichigo dengan alis sedikit berkerut sedih.

"Hh, kau selalu begitu, tidak pernah berubah…" ucap Rukia menghela nafas dan menunduk. "Eh?"

"Sejak dulu…kau selalu begitu. Tidak pernah mau membagi masalahmu dengan orang lain. Baik itu masalah ringan maupun berat, kau selalu menanggungnya sendirian. Kau selalu mendorong dirimu berlebihan dan menunjukkan dirimu yang kuat…" Rukia berbicara dengan suara pelan dan lembut. Ichigo terdiam mendengar Rukia bicara.

"Bagilah sedikit masalahmu itu dengan temanmu. Kau…pasti akan lebih tenang…" lanjut Rukia.

"_Kau…pasti akan lebih tenang…"_

Tiba-tiba kepala Ichigo bergema kalimat terakhir Rukia itu. Dia juga melihat sosok wanita dalam kepalanya, wanita berkimono putih namun wajahnya tak bisa diingatnya. Dia langsung memegangi kepalanya.

"Rukia…" panggil Ichigo pelan hingga tak terdengar oleh pemilik nama.

"Aha, bicara apa aku tadi? Aneh, sekali, ya? ahaha…" Rukia tersenyum walau dengan alis berkerut.

"Lupakan saja apa yang tadi kukatakan, aku ngelantur…" lanjut Rukia yang memukul pelan punggung Ichigo dan mempercepat langkahnya, membaur dengan kelompok sementara Ichigo melihat Rukia dari belakang.

"Kau tidak ngelantur, Rukia…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di lantai 2…

"Uoo, makin ke atas rasanya makin mencekam…" ucap Renji yang mengarahkan senternya saat menapakkan kaki di lantai 2 tersebut.

"Banyak pintu, ya…" Rukia menerangi satu per satu pintu dengan senternya.

"Kita belum masuk ke dalam inti bangunan. Tapi, rasanya tempat ini besar sekali. Lantai dua-nya saja sebesar ini…" ucap Inoue yang datang bersama Ishida.

"Periksa satu demi satu pintu itu saja…" usul Ishida yang menaiki tangga belakangan. Mereka lalu mengecek pintu demi pintu selama 2-3 jam lebih namun hasilnya nihil, tidak ada apa-apa.

"Ini pintu terakhir, bagaimana jika kita istirahat didalam ruangan ini saja? Kalian pasti lelah, kan jalan melulu?" Ichigo meminta pendapat teman-temannya.

"Bolehlah. Aku emang udah capek jalan melulu dari tadi…" jawab Renji memutar lengannya karena pegal. Dengan demikian, mereka memasuki ruangan gelap itu.

"Aah, gelap sekali. Tak ada cahaya…" keluh Renji.

"Aku akan cari sesuatu dilaci itu. Mana tau ada lilin atau sesuatu untuk menerangi suasana gelap ini…" ucap Ichigo yang berjalan menuju sebuah meja rias yang sekarang sudah penuh debu dan beberapa tetes darah yang mengkerak. Ichigo memegangi atau sedikit menyentuh darah itu. Reaksi dari wajah Ichigo sedikit berubah saat menyentuhnya.

"Ichigo, ada apa?" tanya Rukia tanpa mendekati Ichigo.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa…" jawabnya yang menghampiri teman-temannya sambil membawa sebatang lilin.

Ichigo yang menemukan sebuah lilin kecil merogoh kantong jaketnya untuk mengeluarkan korek dan menyalakan lilin itu. Memang tidak besar namun bermanfaat untuk menerangi mereka sesaat. Seiring dengan beristirahatnya mereka, hujan deras mulai turun.

"Hujan…" ucap Rukia yang berdiri dipinggir jendela.

"Cih, suasananya makin gak ngedukung aja…" keluh Renji.

"Kau hari ini banyak bicara, Abarai…" sambar Ishida membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Cerewet!"

"Lebih dari 4 jam kita ada disini…Rangiku-san dan yang lainnya enggak ketemu sama sekali…" kata Inoue sedih.

"Sudahlah. Kau menangis juga Rangiku-san gak bakal ketemu, kan? Berhentilah menangis, dasar cengeng!" kesal Ichigo yang mulai risih pada Inoue yang terus-terusan menangis.

"Ichigo, kau bicara jangan seperti itu!" Rukia segera menghampiri Inoue yang sedih akibat kata-kata pedas Ichigo.

"Inoue, tenanglah. Jangan kau pikirkan kata-kata idiot, itu. ya?" kata Rukia berusaha menghibur Inoue. Inoue hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak berguna!" umpat Ichigo pelan. Rukia melihat Ichigo dengan tatapan kesal. Namun, lama kelamaan tatapan kesalnya berubah menjadi tatapan murung.

"_Ichigo…"_

"Hujannya makin deras, ya?" tanya Ishida.

"Disana ada bangunan. Apa mungkin itu manor yang satunya?" tanya Inoue penasaran.

"Mungkin iya. Manor ini dibangun untuk memperingati hari kelahiran anak pertama mereka yang kembar. Makanya dibuat manor kembar dan disebut twin manor…" jelas Ichigo.

"Mereka…siapa?" heran Rukia.

"Mereka ya pemilik manor ini. Kau pikir mereka siapa, ha?" jawab Renji menaikkan satu alisnya, biasanya Ichigo yang seperti itu namun kali ini Ichigo lebih banyak diam.

"Kok kau yang jawab, sih! Aku, kan nanya-nya sama Ichigo!" cetus Rukia.

"Lagian dia-nya gak jawab…" balas Renji berbalik sewot. Ditengah adu mulut itu, mendadak Ishida berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Memisah dengan temannya.

"Ah, mau kemana kau, Ishida?" tanya Renji.

"Kamar mandi. Suasana dingin begini membuatku ingin ke toilet…" jawab Ishida tanpa balik badan.

"Eeh? Sendirian?"

"Tentu saja. Tidak jauh dari sini mungkin ada kamar mandi…" Ishida pun pergi berlalu menghilang dibalik pintu. Inoue mengerutkan alisnya dan memegang dadanya.

"_Ishida-kun hati-hati…"_ batinnya cemas.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

"Lama sekali…Ishida itu…" ucap Rukia.

"Hahaha, mungkin dia buang air besar akibat ketakutan…" ejek Renji.

"Apa bisa sekali saja kau jaga ucapanmu itu, Renji! Kau tidak usah melucu! Karena tidak lucu!" kesal Rukia dingin sekali, Renji hanya diam sambil membuang muka.

"Ishida-kun baik-baik saja, kan?" cemas Inoue. Rukia mengangguk dan bilang 'Pasti'.

Suasana hening, hanya terdengar suara derasnya hujan. Saat sedang berada dalam kesunyian itu, sesuatu terdengar begitu keras hingga mengagetkan Ichigo dkk yang sedang termenung.

"Oi, kalian dengar itu?" tanya Renji memastikan. "Sangat jelas…"

"Seperti…suara benda besar yang jatuh…" lanjut Inoue cemas.

"Aku akan mengecek keadaan, kalian tetap disinilah!" perintah Ichigo yang membawa senternya dan beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu, Ichigo! Disaat seperti ini, lebih baik kita bersama!" cegah Rukia saat Ichigo memegang knop pintu.

"Itu benar, Kurosaki-kun! Sendirian dalam saat seperti ini berbahaya. Itu sama saja mencari mati…" lanjut Inoue.

"Jangan khawatir, aku enggak akan lama. Kalau dalam waktu setengah jam aku enggak balik, kalian cepatlah pergi dari tempat ini. Renji, kau satu-satunya cowok disini…jaga mereka!" jelas Ichigo sekaligus memerintah Renji.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku, bro…"

"Mana mungkin kami pergi meninggalkanmu. Tambah lagi, Rangiku-san dan yang lainnya belum ketemu…" kata Rukia dengan nada cemas bercampur marah. Ichigo melihat wajah Rukia yang berwajah serius itu. Tidak berapa lama, Ichigo menunduk, memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dilihat dari situasi seperti ini, keadaan tempat ini dan pertama kali kita menginjakkan kaki disini…aku bisa menebak bahwa…Rangiku-san dan yang lainnya sudah tidak ada disini…" ucap Ichigo pelan.

"Eh? Ke…kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" tanya Rukia tidak percaya.

"Tidak boleh! Kita gak boleh berfikiran seperti itu sebelum mayat Rangiku-san dan yang lainnya ditemukan!" Inoue bicara sedikit keras dan berdiri, seakan-akan melawan opini Ichigo.

"Mayat?"

"Eh?"

"Tadi kau bilang mayat?" Ichigo berjalan mendekati Inoue. "A…Aku…"

"Jadi kau sudah berfikir bahwa Rangiku-san dan yang lainnya sudah tewas, begitu?" Ichigo mendesak Inoue yang kelihatannya menyembunyikan sesuatu untuk bicara. Suasananya mendadak menjadi hening lagi. Rukia dan Renji sedikit penasaran hingga tak bicara sepatah kata pun…

"Sebenarnya…Sebenarnya sejak aku mendapatkan MMS aneh itu…aku udah berfikir kalo Rangiku-san dan yang lainnya dalam bahaya…" kata Inoue memulai penjelasan.

"Lalu, saat kuinjakkan kaki ditempat ini…aku melihat Rangiku-san yang sedang berlari ketakutan entah dikejar apa dengan tubuh penuh luka. Aku…enggak tau harus berfikir apa lagi…" Inoue menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya dan terduduk dibawah bersandar pada tembok. Tanda bahwa dia begitu kebingungan.

"Jadi kau masuk ketempat ini untuk menyelamatkan Rangiku-san walau dia sudah tewas?" Rukia bertanya dan Inoue mengangguk.

"Kau sudah termaksud hebat, Inoue…" puji Ichigo tiba-tiba. "Eh?"

"Walau kau sudah tahu Rangiku-san telah tewas disini…kau tetap mau masuk kemari biarpun pulang hanya membawa jenazahnya saja. Kau hebat…" lanjut Ichigo yang melihat mata coklat Inoue. Inoue menunduk malu dengan wajah tersipu-sipu.

"Makasih…" bisik Inoue.

"Pokoknya, aku liat dulu keadaan. Kalian tetap disini…" Ichigo berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

"Hati-hati, Ichigo. Tempat ini masih asing denganmu…" ucap Renji memperingati. Ichigo hanya mengacungkan jempol tanpa menoleh. Rukia terdiam sejenak sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia kemudian berdiri dan…

"Tunggu, Ichigo!" Rukia lalu menyusul Ichigo yang baru membuka pintu. "Ah?"

Rukia lalu mengalungkan tangannya dilehernya sendiri dan melepaskan sesuatu dari lehernya.

"Bawa ini…" perintah Rukia yang memberikan Ichigo sebuah kalung. Kalung dengan inisial 'S' sebagai hiasan dengan tali kalung berwarna perak.

"Kena-…"

"Ini kalung pemberian kakakku yang sudah meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu saat aku ulang tahun. Ini adalah benda berharga milikku. Berjanjilah kau akan kembali dan mengembalikan kalung ini padaku…" jelas Rukia yang meletakkan kalung itu pada tangan Ichigo sambil mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Ichigo.

"Rukia…"

"Kumohon, berjanjilah…padaku…" ucap Rukia dengan tangan bergetar sambil menunduk. Ichigo terdiam melihat Rukia, begitu juga dengan 2 temannya itu. *tuk* Ichigo memegang puncak kepala Rukia dan sedikit mendorong kepala Rukia menempel pada dadanya.

"Aku gak bakal berjanji. Aku akan bersumpah padamu…" ucap Ichigo yang membuat Rukia membelalakkan mata violetnya. Rukia ingin menangis namun tidak bisa.

"Janji itu mudah diingkari. Tapi kalau sumpah, akan sulit diingkari. Kau mengerti itu, kan, Rukia?" kata Ichigo berbisik pada Rukia.

"Baiklah, aku pergi…" setelah bicara seperti itu, Ichigo berlalu dan menghilang dari pandangan Rukia juga teman-temannya.

"Ichigo…" ucap Rukia sedih. Dia mengerutkan alisnya, matanya menyipit karena menahan air mata untuk tumpah.

"Kurosaki-kun lama, ya? Sudah lebih dari setengah jam…" ucap Inoue.

"Jangan khawatir, dia kan udah janji…" hibur Rukia yang sebenarnya juga cemas pada Ichigo. Tapi, disini sudah ada Inoue yang cemas dan bersedih. Jika dia ikutan sedih dan cemas, siapa yang akan menghibur Inoue? Begitulah pikir Rukia. Renji sedikit tersenyum melihat Rukia yang berjuang demi Inoue.

Walau sudah lewat dari setengah jam, mereka tidak mau beranjak dari tempat ini. Mereka terus menunggu dan menunggu. Suasana menjadi hening dan hujan tetap turun dengan deras.

"Kalian…mencium sesuatu, gak?" tanya Renji memecahkan keheningan.

"Cium apaan?" heran Rukia.

"Aroma…kentang goreng…" jawab Renji mengendus-endus.

"Haa? Kentang goreng?" heran Rukia lagi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Renji-kun ngigo, ya? Bangunan ini kosong selama lima belas tahun lebih, mana mungkin ada yang goreng kentang…" sambar Inoue.

"Enggak, aku serius! Ada aroma kentang goreng. Kalian tunggu disini, ya…" ucap Renji yang keluar sambil membawa senternya.

"Tidak! Tunggu, Renji! Ichigo bilang kita harus tetap disini!" Rukia pun berusaha mencegah Renji yang pergi.

"Aku gak bakal lama kok. Kalian disini aja, jangan kemana-mana…" Renji pun pergi dan Rukia mengejar.

"Tunggu, Renji! Inoue, kau disini saja. Jangan kemana-mana! Aku akan mengejar si bodoh itu!" perintah Rukia yang lari.

Inoue hendak mengatakan 'Tunggu…' tapi Rukia sudah keburu pergi. Inoue sendirian di dalam kamar itu. Dia langsung meraih lilin dan mendekatkan benda tersebut pada dirinya. Dia memojokkan diri didekat lemari besar dipojokkan.

"_Kenapa…semuanya pergi? Kumohon, cepat kembali. Aku takut…"_ batin Inoue gemetaran.

Dalam kesunyian itu, Inoue sering dengar suara-suara aneh. Mulai dari hentakan kaki, tangisan bayi, rintihan pria hingga suara tawa seorang wanita. Tiap dia dengar suara itu, dia selalu menutup telinga dan matanya karena takut. Rasanya, perasaan trauma dengan mimpi-nya yang lampau membuat dia makin takut. Dia genggam erat senternya sebagai penerangan cadangan. Saat tengah ketakutan, mendadak dia mencium aroma kentang goreng yang sangatlah harum.

"_Kentang…goreng?" _batinnya kemudian.

"Ah, Re…Renji…kun? Itu kau?" tanya Inoue takut namun berharap.

"Re…Renji-kun? Kuchiki-san?" panggil Inoue lagi karena tak ada jawaban. Tapi, panggilannya yang ini tetap tidak ada jawaban. Pintu kamar yang tadi ditutup oleh Rukia pun terbuka perlahan.

"Renji…kun?" pintu itu terbuka dan terbuka diiringi dengan aroma kentang goreng yang makin terasa mendekat.

Tiba-tiba saja, lilin yang ada disebelah Inoue padam padahal tidak ada angin. Perasaan Inoue semakin takut dan cemas. Tangannya tidak bisa berhenti gemetaran. Dia pun menggenggam erat senternya dan menyinari pintu tersebut. Tapi, dia tidak melihat apapun. Pintu itu berhenti terbuka, tapi aroma kentang goreng itu tetap terasa. Saat Inoue hendak bangun untuk berjalan keluar kamar, ada yang memegang tangannya. Sebuah tangan kecil yang dingin namun kasar sekali. Dengan perlahan dan pikiran yang sudah bisa menebak itu apa, Inoue melihat kebawah dan…

"**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tidaaaaaak!"** Inoue langsung melempar senternya karena ketakutan dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung lari.

"_Tidak! tidak! tidak! apa itu tadi? Apa?"_ tanyanya sambil berlari dengan air mata mengalir. Dia lari menuruni tangga dan bersembunyi didapur.

Yang dilihatnya tadi, yang menyentuhnya tadi adalah sesosok bayi yang muncul dari bawah tempat tidur dengan cara merangkak. Kondisi bayi itu benar-benar tragis. Badannya menghitam, kulitnya terkelupas disana-sini, matanya melotot hingga mengalirkan darah, dan semacamnya. Perutnya pun terbelah hingga ususnya menyeret keluar.

"Hh, hh, hh,hh…" dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal, dia bersembunyi dibalik meja dengan bergetar tanpa penerangan sama sekali. Satu-satunya penerangannya, senter, telah dilemparnya tadi. Rasanya itu wajar dia melempar senternya tadi. Ketakutan membuat dia reflek melempar.

***Brak*** pintu dapur itu dibanting dan Inoue langsung tegang karena takut. Dia mendengar suara hentakan kaki mendekat kearahnya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya, seolah-olah berdoa agar diselamatkan. Suara hentakan kaki dan seretan kain semakin menjauhinya. Dia mengintip dan melihat seorang wanita memakai kimono putih panjang sedang berjalan menuju kulkas berisi potongan organ dalam tadi. Wanita itu membuka kulkas dan menaruh sesuatu didalamnya. Sesuatu yang masih baru dan darah segar mengalir.

"_Ah, apa? Siapa dia?"_ batin Inoue keringat dingin mengintip. Dia lalu melihat sebuah laci bertuliskan 'pisau' dibelakangnya. Tulisannya sudah kabur namun samar-samar masih dapat dibaca.

"_Pisau? Aku yakin bisa melindungi diri dengan benda itu!"_ pikirnya yang dengan perlahan menuju laci pisau itu. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan wanita itu masih sibuk dengan kulkas organnya itu. Dengan cepat dia mencari pisau dan berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun.

"_Kumohon, dimana pisaunya?"_ batinnya panik. Saat sedang berusaha mencari pisau, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik leher belakang sekaligus rambut panjangnya dan membanting tubuhnya kelantai bawah dengan kasar.

"Hyaaa! Akh!" Inoue merintih saat kepala belakangnya membentur lantai.

"A…Sia…pa kau?" tanya Inoue sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan wanita itu dari lehernya. Wanita itu tidak menjawab dan semakin menguatkan tangannya untuk mencekek Inoue.

"U…Ukh…" pandangan Inoue mulai kabur karena kehabisan nafasnya. Sementara tangan kirinya berusaha melepaskan diri, tangan kanannya mengobrak-abrik laci penuh pisau itu hingga laci itu terjatuh dan isinya bertebaran di lantai. Isinya pun tak jauh beda dengan kulkas itu. Isinya organ-organ dan beberapa anggota tubuh. Dia tak lagi mengindahkan organ-organ itu dan tetap meraba-raba mencari pisau ditengah kerumunan organ manusia itu.

"A…Akh, ukh… " semakin lama matanya tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Dengan sisa tenaganya, dia berhasil meraih sebuah pisau dan langsung saja menusuk lengan wanita itu hingga wanita itu menjerit dan melepaskan cekekkannya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Inoue terbatuk dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Sadar bahwa nafasnya justru akan berhenti jika berdiam disini, dia segera lari. Dia berhasil lari keluar dari dapur itu dan berlari menelusuri lorong yang gelap. Saat sedang lari, entah ada genangan air apa…dia terpeleset dan terbaring menghadap langit-langit.

"A…Akh, di…saat seperti ini…" keluhnya pada diri sendiri. Dia pun membuka matanya dan tiba-tiba dahinya terkena tetesan air. Dia melihat sesuatu yang tergantung dilangit-langit lorong tersebut. Dia fokuskan pandangannya pada sesuatu itu dan tiba-tiba petir menyambar hingga terlihatlah sosok yang tergantung diatas itu. Langsunglah di berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sembari terjatuh.

"A…Ah…A…Ti…Tidak…Tidak mungkin…Tidak…" Inoue langsung mundur kebelakang, menjauhi apa yang dilihatnya itu. Air matanya terjatuh begitu saja. Tubuh bagian belakangnya sudah penuh dengan darah, darah salah satu temannya, Ishida Uryuu.

"I…Ishi…Ishida-kun. Kenapa? Kenapa…?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Ishida tewas dengan kondisi sangat tragis dan mengenaskan. Kepala bagian kanannya terpotong hingga otaknya terlihat. Kedua matanya hilang, tangan kirinya terputus sampai bahu, lidah yang sudah tepotong menjulur keluar, kaki kanannya terkoyak panjang, bagian dada hingga perut terbelah dua dan beberapa organ-organnya telah hilang. Darah pun menetes terus tanpa henti. Darah yang masih hangat. Bisa dipastikan, organ yang tadi dimasuki oleh wanita itu adalah organ milik pria berkacamata itu.

"Tidak mungkin, Ishida-kun…Ishida-kun…" Inoue menangis dan langsung lari meninggalkan jazad Ishida yang tergantung.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Ishida-kun tewas? Siapa yang membunuhnya? Uh…"

Inoue terus berlari tanpa peduli tubuhnya telah tertempeli darah Ishida. Tanpa arah tujuan, dia terus berlari. Saat menemui jalan buntu, Inoue yang bingung harus kemana tanpa pikir panjang langsung masuk kedalam sebuah kamar. Dia langsung menutup pintu itu dan bersandar dibelakangnya.

"Ah, Ishida…kun…kenapa?" Inoue terus bertanya sambil menangis. Ditengah tangisannya itu, mendadak sebuah pisau mengoyak pipi kanannya walau tidak dalam.

"Akh!" Inoue segera memegangi pipi kanannya. Selagi memegangi pipi kanannya yang terluka, gantian perutnya yang ditusuk dari balik pintu.

"Ukh! Aakh!" Inoue merintih dan langsung terjatuh dengan perut bersimbah darah.

"Akh…ukh…" Inoue terus menahan rasa sakitnya. Sebelum pembunuh itu membuka pintu, dengan sisa tenaga yang tidak sampai 20%, dia masuk kesebuah lemari besar sembari memegangi perutnya, mencegah darah menetes.

"Aakh, sa…kit…" rintihnya yang menangis. Air mata kesakitan membasahi pipinya dan membuat perih luka pipi kanannya itu. Dia menutup mulutnya agar isak tangisnya tak terdengar oleh pembunuh itu.

"U…Uhu…eh…" isakkannya terhenti saat sesuatu menyentuh bahkan bersandar pada punggungnya. Dingin dan basah, itulah yang dirasakan punggung Inoue. Bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri. Air matanya menetes lebih deras. Dengan perlahan dia menoleh dan langsung berteriak sehisteris mungkin.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" dia menjerit hingga membuat lemari besar yang menyembunyikannya bergerak-gerak tidak pasti. Tidak lama, gerakan pada lemari berhenti seiring dengan tidak adanya suara sama sekali yang terdengar. Lalu, darah dalam jumlah banyak mengalir dari celah-celah dibawah lemari itu.

To Be Continued

* * *

Crims: Ah, emm…semoga chapter 2 ini dapat memperbaiki kesalahan dari chapter pertama. Jujur aja, Crims tidak berbakat bikin fic bloody kayak begini. Tapi, ini harus dilakukan! Dukunglah Crims yang sedang rehab lemon!

**:: Replay for review ::**

**Kurochi Agitohana** : Terima kasih banyak untukmu! Crims paling suka berterima kasih ama readers yang paaling pertama review fic Crims! *saking kesenengannya ampe nyubit pipi Kurochi (maaf, kebiasaan)* sadis, ya fic ini? Waah, maaf. Tapi kau suka baca novel kayak begini, kan? Selama suka mah gak apa-apa. Oke, oke! Kali ini Crims buat makin bloody, mungkin. Yosha! Review lagi, ya…^3^

**Mio 'Ichiruki' Anezaki** : Wii, makasih udah di fav. Kau baik, dah. Oke, Review lagi…

**2Phoenix7** : Panggil Crims aja. Itu singkat, padat, gak jelas. Kau dapat 100! Yoi, di prolog itu si Matsumoto yang dibunuh. Jawaban untuk pembunuh itu manusia atau bukan…lebih baik read terus lah *plak! –ditampar karena blagu-* untuk kritikanmu itu…Crims terima dan gak dianggep flame kok. Jadi tenang aja…selera semua orang, kan beda-beda. Review lagi, ya…kalo ada kesalahan…di kritik juga gak apa-apa.

**BlackWhite Feathers** : Siapa kau! *dilindas* Masa? Kayaknya lu sering baca fic rated M, dah. 3 genre? Udah gue ganti, kan? Oke, Fea-chan…Review lagi. Gak di review ampe akhir…gue buat elu jadi tempura buat makanannya Cerberus! *Hiruma mode on*

**aRaRaNcHa** : Genre opini-mu juga udah kulaksanakan. Jangan disko, udah gak jaman, tuh…mending merinding keroncong *duak* Arara, Review lagi, ya!

**Julie-cchi Chubby** : Yaa! Juju, ini udah ku apdet! Jangan semangat 2010…semangat em…perang dunia kedua aja…*ngaco*. Review lagi, ya! Gak di review… kugentayangi dirimu…*ghost mode on*

**Dorami fill** : Wii, maaf kalo kanibal. Tapi bukan bloody jika gak kaya begitu. Permasalahan kenapa Inoue yang kebanyakan peran…emm…mungkin karena dia itu lemah, cengeng, sensitif, penakut, dangkal, naïf dan sebagainya...*dihancurkan Inoue FC* jadi gampang banget ngeliat hal begituan, menurutku. Spasi pada tiap dialog? Baik! Akan saya laksanakan! *hormat*.

**Matsura Akimoto** : Matsuraa *balik nemlpok, dilindas* Bloody-nya dapet? Kau emang golongan darahnya apaan? *dibom* waay, makasih, makasih. Bagus, deh kalo bloody-nya dapet. Jumlah word? Jangan heran…namanya juga chapter satu. Aku pun pas baca di hp…wiii, matanya jadi juling ini. Ck.. thanx buat review-nya. Dan…gyaa! Jangan dipanggil 'kakak' aku malu…*malu-malu kucing*. Tapi, gak apa, kok…hoho.

**Shabrina Liem** : Nyuhuu…takapa, koo. Masa? Bikin penasaran kenapa? Kekeke. Eh? Masih ada tulisan 'gw', ya? Luput dari pandangan ternyata…

**Ayano646cweety** : Ayano kenapa merinding? Makasih udah di review dan dibilang keren. XdXdXd

**To all** : Yaaa! Ini udah di update. Sekali lagi, Review lagi, yak! *dilemparin gas ukuran 12 kg karena berisik dan terus mengulang kata-kata yang sama*

**All**: Iye, gue review, dah!

Sebelumnya maaf banget!

Lagi-lagi kepanjangan! Udah dipendekin juga…jadinya segini lagi..


	3. Chapter 3

Crims minta maaf banget!

Berusaha sekeras apapun, chapter 2 jadinya panjang juga. Dicoba 100x pun, tetep aja Inoue yang kebanyakan jatah di chapter 2.

Maafin diriku yang stupid, aho, baka ini!

Ada tidaknya Inoue di chapter ini…read it! Yaa!

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Sesosok gadis bertubuh mungil sedang jalan sendirian di dalam lorong yang sangatlah gelap. Berbekal sebuah senter sebagai penerangan satu-satunya, dia mencari teman-temannya yang tengah terpencar-pencar di dalam manor ini. Tujuan mereka masuk kemari adalah untuk mencari 3 teman mereka yang menghilang di manor ini, tapi sekarang mereka semua juga berpencar-pencar.

"Kenapa…jadi seperti ini? Semuanya menyebar dan menghilang tanpa jejak begitu saja. Ishida, Ichigo, Renji…bahkan Inoue juga…" ucap Rukia pelan dan berjalan menunduk dengan wajah murung. Senter yang dipegangnya pun tidak terlalu erat.

"Aku tidak khawatir pada Ichigo dan yang lainnya. Mereka itu kuat. Yang kucemaskan sekarang adalah Inoue. Dia wanita yang lemah dan tidak cukup kuat untuk melindungi dirinya. Apalagi sekarang pikirannya telah penuh dengan Rangiku-san, pasti dia benar-benar ketakutan tidak berdaya sekarang…" lanjutnya bicara sendirian.

"_Rukia-san…"_

Tiba-tiba, Rukia mendengar namanya disebut. Dia pun sadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke segala arah, mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya heran.

"_Rukia-san…"_

Suara itu lagi-lagi memanggilnya, suara lembut namun sedih dari seorang wanita. Dicari sekeliling pun dia tak menemukan siapa dan apa yang memanggilnya. Disekelilingnya hanya ada tembok tua dengan bercak-bercak darah. Namun, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara seperti lonceng berdencing dan tak jauh darinya. Dia langsung menoleh pada sebuah pintu yang ada disisi kiri tubuhnya.

"Ruangan inikah?" tanyanya lagi yang menyenteri pintu itu. Dia kemudian mendekat ke pintu itu, dan melihat bekas darah pada knop pintu. Dia menelan ludah kemudian diiringi dengan keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. Rasa penasaran membuat dia memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Dia buka perlahan pintu itu dan menyinari ruangan dalam itu dengan senter. Dia mengintip perlahan tapi tidak ada apa-apa. Balik pun percuma, dia masuk.

"Kamar yang besar…" pujinya pelan sambil berjalan menuju sebuah meja kecil dan menemukan sebuah foto yang terbaring dan telah ditutupi debu. Dia meraih foto itu dan membersihkan bagian depannya agar terlihat gambar pada foto itu. Didalam foto itu, terdapat sebuah gambar seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan kimono putih sedang berdiri bersama seorang pria berambut panjang diikat keatas dengan kimono biru kehitaman.

"Aku yakin ini pacar, suami, atau teman wanita ini. Jika adik-kakak, wajah mereka sangatlah tidak mirip…" ucap Rukia menerangi foto itu dengan senternya.

"Tapi, ruangan apa ini? Apa mungkin ruang baca? Ha, tak mungkin..." ucapnya diselingi tawa kecil.

Rukia kemudian menghampiri sebuah rak buku besar dengan deretan buku yang penuh debu dan tanpa celah. Ada tulisan ditiap rak itu. Sepertinya buku-buku itu disusun sesuai jenisnya. 'Kesehatan', 'Kedokteran', 'Tanaman obat', 'Pertolongan pertama' dan buku-buku berbau kesehatan lainnya. Lalu, Rukia meraih sebuah buku yang dipilihnya acak. Dia membersihkan debu yang menutupi judul depan buku itu namun tidak ada judulnya, hanya darah yang ada disampul depan belakang buku itu. Wanita berwajah manis itu pun membuka lembar demi lembar buku tersebut hingga sampai pada halaman terakhir yang entah mengapa membuat dia tertarik membacanya.

_**Tanggal 21 bulan Desember. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga terakhirku, aku ingin menuangkan apa yang telah kulihat dan terjadi pada malam ini dibukuku ini. Malam hari yang dingin karena turun salju ini, semua penghuni manor dibunuh. Pembunuh berdarah dingin, lebih dingin dari salju, pencipta mimpi terburukku yang abadi. Aku tak tahu apa alasannya membunuh semua penghuni dengan sadis. Dia membunuh dengan membabi buta, tidak peduli anak kecil atau bayi…semua dibunuhnya layaknya menghancurkan sebuah boneka. Orang tua-ku dan adik-ku dibunuh, mayat mereka dan mayat-mayat penghuni manor tidak kuketahui telah dibuang kemana oleh pembunuh itu. Aku dengan tubuh lemah ini berhasil lari dan bersembunyi di kamarku. Aku tidak percaya pembunuh itu adalah orang dekatku, orang yang bahkan telah kuanggap sebagai kakakku, Pembunuh itu…tak lain adalah…**_

Entah karena apa, tulisan dibuku terputus sampai disitu saja, dilembar buku itu juga tertutup oleh bercak darah. Rukia pun langsung mengepalkan tangannya karena kesal.

"Sial! hanya sampai segini saja? Siapa sebenarnya pembunuh lima belas tahun yang lalu?" tanya Rukia yang membaca dengan penerangan seadanya dari senternya.

"_Perasaanku buruk. Sedari tadi aku mendengar suara jeritan, langkah kaki, dan sesuatu yang dibenturkan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tempat ini?" _batinnya yang melihat keluar jendela tanpa mendekati jendela, melihat hujan yang terus saja turun.

Saat sedang merenung, dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju ke kamar tersebut. Karena panik, Rukia langsung bersembunyi di bawah kolong tempat tidur tanpa pikir panjang dan membawa buku yang tadi dia baca. Dia mematikan senternya dan masuk agak ke dalam diiringi dengan masuknya seseorang dengan kimono putih panjang hingga menyeret ke tanah juga membawa pisau berlumuran darah, sosok yang sama yang menyerang Inoue di dapur tadi. Wanita itu berjalan menuju meja tempat foto yang dilihat Rukia tadi.

"_Manusia?"_ pikir Rukia.

Tanpa bersuara sama sekali, Rukia terus memperhatikan gerakan wanita itu walau hanya dari kakinya saja. Keterampilannya ini didapat saat dia berada di akademi tentara saat SMA kelas 2.

"Uhu…" isak tangis wanita itu entah karena apa. Rukia juga sedikit terkejut mendengar wanita itu menangis. _"Dia…menangis?"_

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan melakukannya…untukmu…" ucap wanita itu lembut dan bergetar. _"Eh?"_

Tidak berapa lama mendiami meja itu, wanita tersebut berjalan mendekati tempat tidur tempat Rukia bersembunyi. Rukia pun langsung mundur begitu wanita itu mendekat, masuk lebih dalam pada kolong tempat tidur. Namun, saat mundur…dia merasa menabrak sesuatu dan saat dia menengok ke belakang…

"Aaa!" dia terkejut karena ada mayat melotot di hadapannya. Karena kaget, tidak sengaja Rukia membuat gerakan hingga pembunuh itu mengetahui keberadaan Rukia.

"_Si…Sialan!" _ batin Rukia yang menutup mulutnya.

"Hm, ada satu tikus kecil masih hidup, ya?" ucap wanita itu mendekati tempat tidur.

Kemudian, si wanita itu melihat kebawah namun karena gelap sekali…dia mengulurkan tangannya sekaligus menusuk asal di dalam sana menggunakan pisaunya. Pisau itu akhirnya menusuk sesuatu. Wanita itu tersenyum dan menarik apa yang ditusuknya. Saat dilihat, itu adalah mayat yang tadi ada dibelakang Rukia. Karena kesal, wanita berkimono itu menusuk berkali-kali pada mayat itu dibagian dada dan kepala lebih dari 10 tusukan dihujamkannya. Sabetan demi sabetan juga dihujamkannya hingga darah mengecer kemana-mana.

Rukia yang tidak kuat melihat siksaan itu menutup matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, takut hal yang sama bahkan lebih sadis menimpanya. Setelah puas menusuk, wanita itu menyongkel mata mayat itu dan membuangnya. Mata itu menggelinding hingga tepat pada hadapan Rukia. Mata berwarna coklat. Rukia hendak berteriak namun dia segera menutup mulutnya agar tidak ketahuan. Rukia bahkan sampai mencengkram erat lengannya hingga berdarah. Wanita itu pergi setelah menendang mayat itu hingga menghantam tembok. Merasa keadaan sudah aman, Rukia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Si…Sialan! Apa-apaan dia itu? Tidak peduli baik yang sudah mati maupun hidup, dia tetap membabi buta. Siapa dia? Pembunuh?"

Rukia lalu bersandar pada pinggir tempat tidur dan sedikit bernafas lega walau keringatnya tetap mengalir. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada mayat yang tadi telah disiksa oleh pembunuh itu. Wanita yang tadi menyiksa mayat itu langsung disebut pembunuh oleh Rukia. Tak peduli dia benar-benar pembunuh atau tidak, perilakunya seperti pembunuh. Rasa penasarannya yang tinggi membuat dia berani menyentuh mayat itu dan membalikkan tubuh mayat tersebut walau tangannya maju-mundur karena bimbang. Matanya lalu membelalak kaget melihat mayat yang sudah tak asing dengannya itu.

"A…Aaah…"

"Hi…Hina…Hinamo…ri…" ucapnya terbata-bata dan berjalan mundur tidak percaya. Salah satu temannya yang tengah dicarinya, Hinamori Momo, ada dihadapannya, tanpa hembusan nafas dan tanpa urat nadi berdenyut.

"Hinamori, tidak! tidak! kenapa?" ucap Rukia menutup mulutnya dan memalingkan pandangannya karena tidak kuat melihat kondisi mengenaskan Hinamori.

Bagian depan tubuhnya penuh dengan luka sabetan pisau, tangan kirinya putus sampai ke lengan, kaki kirinya juga putus hingga pangkal paha, mulut yang robek lumayan panjang dan mata yang baru saja dicongkel oleh si pembunuh sadis itu. Tangan kanannya dipatahkan paksa hingga tulang putih yang mulai menghitam terlihat dimakan belatung. Entah mengapa Rukia tidak dapat meneteskan air mata. Dia merasa perasaan sedihnya sudah termakan oleh perasaan takutnya.

"Hinamori, maafkan kami. Andai saja kami datang lebih cepat…aku yakin kau pasti selamat! Hinamori, maafkan kami…" sesal Rukia menahan air mata sambil menutup mata Hinamori tidak peduli walau tangannya berlumuran darah sekaligus menutup tubuh Hinamori dengan jaketnya dan membaringkannya dengan layak.

"Hinamori, tenanglah disana…" ucap Rukia terakhir kali pada Hinamori yang kemudian segera lari meninggalkan jenazah Hinamori dan pergi dari kamar itu sambil membawa buku yang tadi dia baca.

.

.

.

_"Kumohon! Ichigo, Renji, Ishida, Inoue…semoga kalian selamat. Semoga kalian tidak terluka. Aku yakin kalian kuat dan bisa melindungi diri kalian…" _pinta Rukia yang terus berlari mencari teman-temannya. Pikirannya saat ini hanyalah 'bagaimana caranya menemukan teman-temanku dan keluar dengan selamat!'. Karena didorong dengan tekad seperti itu, Rukia tidak menyerah mencari teman-temannya itu. Saat sedang berlari, tidak sengaja Rukia tersandung sesuatu hingga dia terjatuh.

"Akh!" rintihnya membentur lantai.

"U…Ukh…" Rukia berusaha bangkit. Tapi saat dia melihat kedepan, pembunuh itu ada tepat di depannya. Berdiri dan menunjukkan pisau yang masih berlumuran darah segar Hinamori tadi. Entah keberuntungan si pembunuh atau kesialan Rukia yang terjatuh dan langsung bertemu dengan pembunuh itu.

"He..." tawa pembunuh itu sambil tersenyum licik.

"A…Aah…Tidak…" Rukia langsung menyeret tubuhnya, menjauhi pembunuh yang kimono putihnya telah ternodai oleh darah. Keringat dingin langsung membasahi tubuhnya.

"A…Ah…"

Rukia langsung lari menjauhi pembunuh itu. Tapi belum jauh dia berlari, dia terjatuh kembali hingga dahinya mengeluarkan darah membentur lantai.

"A…Aakh! Aaa!" Rukia merintih kesakitan akibat kakinya yang terluka oleh tusukan dan sabetan pisau wanita itu. Darah segar mengalir dari kakinya.

"U…Ukh! Akh!" pembunuh itu melepaskan pisaunya dengan kasar.

Dia tersenyum licik melihat wajah menahan sakit Rukia. Wanita itu menaikkan kembali pisaunya dan hendak menusuk Rukia untuk kedua kalinya. Dia mengayunkannya, hendak menyabet kepala Rukia namun Rukia langsung melindungi kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Hal itu mengakibatkan kedua tangannya terkena luka robek.

"Ukh…"

Lagi-lagi, pembunuh itu mengacungkan pisaunya dan tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama…Rukia menghindar dan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk lari walau dengan kaki yang terluka dan tenaga terengah-engah. Pembunuh itu pun mengejar.

"Sial! Aku…tidak bisa lari cepat dengan kaki seperti ini…" keluhnya menahan sakit sembari berlari. Tetes demi tetes darahnya terbuang hingga meninggalkan jejak. Dia mengetahui itu namun tak memperdulikannya lagi. Saat dia menemui lorong, dia berbelok namun benar-benar kesialannya. Dia menemui jalan buntu, tidak ada pintu sama sekali.

"Ah, kenapa?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Tidak peduli pada dahi, tangan dan kakinya yang terus mengeluarkan darah, pikirannya benar-benar kosong. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya lagi. Rukia pun melihat ke belakang dan melihat bayangan orang mendekat. Walau tidak bisa menebak itu siapa, Rukia sudah berfikir bahwa itu adalah pembunuh yang tadi. Rukia pun bersandar pada tembok dengan tubuh kegemetaran dan rasa takut juga pasrah. Keringat dingin bercampur darah terus mengalir dari pelipis menuju pipinya. Saat bayangan itu makin mendekat…tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar membekap mulutnya dari belakang dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam tembok.

"U…Umfht! Ummfh…" Rukia berontak minta dilepaskan. Dia pukul-pukul tangan besar yang membekapnya. Dia kemudian melirik kebawah dan yang membekapnya adalah tangan tanpa telapak tangan.

"Heeeeemfh!" Rukia menjerit dibalik bekapan itu. Dia benar-benar terkejut melihat tulang putih tepat dihadapannya. Kemudian, tangan yang membekap mulutnya memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Sssst, jangan berisik!" perintah orang itu melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Rukia.

"Ah, R…Ren…ji? Kau baik-baik saja? kau terluka?" cemas Rukia namun sedikit lega bertemu dengan temannya yang tadi terpencar.

"Yaah, yang penting aku masih bisa bernafas…" jawab Renji singkat.

Dibilang tidak terluka, itu sangatlah bohong. Dibilang sudah mati, nyatanya dia masih hidup. Kondisi Renji memang lumayan tragis. Telapak tangan kirinya hilang entah kenapa dan ditutupi oleh kain, bajunya robek penuh darah, tubuhnya penuh luka sabetan pisau, bahu kanannya bahkan bolong dan perut yang ditusuk mengeluarkan darah.

"_Tragis sekali kondisinya…"_ batin Rukia melihat kondisi Renji.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan dengan tubuh seperti itu?" tanya Rukia cemas.

"Selama masih ada tenaga aku akan maju…"

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Apa ini jalan rahasia?" tanya Rukia heran dengan tempatnya berada sekarang. Sebuah tempat yang gelap dan bau juga lantai yang kasar. Lantainya dari tanah dan hanya ada beberapa lilin yang menyala.

"Pembunuh brengsek itu hendak membunuhku saat aku keluar dari kamar mencium aroma kentang goreng…dia memang berhasil melukaiku dan menusuk perutku bahkan menyiksaku. Tapi, aku memukulnya dan dia terjatuh lalu aku lari. Aku lari ke arah kamar tempat tadi kita berada, namun aku enggak menemukan siapa pun. Jadi aku terus berlari dengan luka-luka ini. Saat aku bersandar pada tembok karena kelelahan dan pasrah, mendadak tembok ini terbuka dan aku jatuh ke dalamnya…" jelas Renji membalut tangannya lagi dengan kain yang dirobek paksa dari pakaiannya.

"Kau tahu soal tembok rahasia ini?"

"Tidak! Saat didalam sini, aku menemukan beberapa penjelasan tentang tembok rahasia ini. Terukir di tembok. Aku membacanya dan berusaha untuk mengingatnya walau butuh waktu lama. Pokoknya, kita sekarang akan aman karena pembunuh itu mungkin enggak tahu soal tembok rahasia ini…" lanjut Renji yang berdiri perlahan sambil menahan rasa perih disekujur tubuhnya.

"Kita cari yang lain!" tegas Rukia.

.

.

Mereka pun keluar dari persembunyian mereka setelah celinguk kiri-kanan memastikan pembunuh itu tidak ada dan segera berlari. Rukia menggotong tubuh Renji karena kakinya Renji terluka jauh lebih parah daripada dia.

"Masuklah ke dalam kamar ini, Rukia…" ucap Renji saat menemui sebuah pintu.

"Kau yakin?" Rukia memastikan, Renji mengangguk. Rukia percaya dan masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

"Uh…Kenapa kau minta ke kamar ini?" tanya Rukia yang mendudukkan Renji dekat tembok.

"Selama aku didalam jalan rahasia tadi, aku menemukan beberapa buku mengenai struktur manor ini. Seperti yang kau tahu, manor ini punya 2 bangunan utama. Yang pertama tempat kita sekarang dan yang kedua adalah manor diseberang sana…jika kita berhasil ke manor itu, kita akan selamat…"

"Kita? Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Rukia! Menyelamatkan diri sendiri dari serangan membabi buta pembunuh itu saja kita mati-matian begini, tidak ada gunanya kita mengkhawatirkan mereka…" jawab Renji sedikit keras.

"Apa?"

"Pokoknya, pentingkan dulu diri kita sendiri…baru mementingkan orang lain. Jika orang yang kau tolong bisa hidup sementara kau mati, apa itu menyenangkan?" perkataan Renji kali ini membuat Rukia melayangkan tangannya dan menampar Renji.

"Bisa-bisanya…bisa-bisanya kau bicara seperti itu!" kesal Rukia dengan mata dinginnya.

"Mereka yang kau maksud itu adalah teman-temanmu, teman-teman yang selalu bersama denganmu disaat apapun sejak kita SMA! Bagaimana bisa kau mempunyai pikiran akan meninggalkan mereka? Egois sekali dirimu…" ini pertama kalinya Rukia benci pada ucapan yang keluar dari mulut teman masa kecilnya itu. Dia benar-benar marah kepada Renji bahkan memiliki perasaan dendam untuk sesaat.

"Kita masuk bersama…kita juga harus keluar bersama-sama! Apa kau pernah berfik-…"

"Jangan bicara seakan-akan kau bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari sini, Rukia!" bentak Renji memotong ucapan Rukia.

"Eh?"

"Ini bukan masalah egois atau tidak. Aku ada disini…aku dikejar-kejar pembunuh kayak begini gara-gara aku berteman dengan mereka! Andai saja aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka…denganmu…aku yakin aku masih tetap hidup dan berbaring di tempat tidur yang hangat sekarang! Aku disini gara-gara mereka dan kau!" bentak Renji lebih keras sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Rukia. Entah dia keceplosan atau tidak, semua perasaan kesal dihatinya dikeluarkan begitu saja. Rukia terkejut mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari Renji. Matanya membelalak kaget tidak percaya.

"Kau…serius? Kata-kata itu serius kau ucapkan?" tanya Rukia pelan tanpa mengedipkan matanya dan melihat Renji. Renji tidak menjawab dan menunduk kebawah. Suasana hening, hanya terdengar suara turunnya hujan.

"Aku tidak percaya…kau bicara seperti itu…Renji…" lanjutnya pelan.

"Ah, ma…maafkan aku, Rukia. Aku…enggak ada maksud bicara seperti itu…" sesal Renji memegang tangan Rukia. Namun dengan cepat Rukia langsung memukul tangan Renji tidak peduli sedang terluka atau tidak.

"Jangan sentuh! Kau bukan Renji yang kukenal…kau sudah berubah…" ucap Rukia menunduk hingga wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Kita selamatkan diri kita sendiri…setelah kita berhasil minta bantuan, kita tolong mereka…" Renji pun berusaha menjelaskan pada Rukia tapi Rukia tetap tidak menjawab.

"Rukia…"

"Aku tidak peduli apa rencanamu. Tapi, kali ini aku tidak bisa memaafkan ucapanmu…" Rukia menoleh pada Renji dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kejadian ini membuat pikiranku berantakan, aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Ucapan yang tadi kukatakan itu hanya…hanya numpang lewat…" jelas Renji.

"Ya, dan ucapan numpang lewatmu itu benar-benar menandakan bahwa kau menyesal telah berteman dengan kami semua…" balas Rukia yang semakin menunjukkan kebenciannya pada Renji.

*Duak, brak!* Tiba-tiba saja, Renji mencengkram leher Rukia dan menabrakkan tubuh Rukia pada tembok dengan kasar.

"Akh! A…apa yang kau lakukan, Ren…ji!" tanya Rukia memegangi pergelangan tangan Renji yang mencengkramnya. Pria merah itu mencengkram leher Rukia tidak terlalu kuat namun berhasil membuat Rukia kesulitan bernafas, kedua kaki gadis mungil itu juga tak menyentuh lantai.

"Lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu dan ikuti perintahku, bocah!" perintah Renji dengan nada yang kasar, membuat Rukia sedikit takut.

"Ka…Kau bukan Renji!" ucap Rukia dengan nafas mulai tersenggal. Ucapan Rukia membuat Renji semakin memperkuat cengkramannya.

"Ukh…"

"Kubilang tutup mulutmu, wanita murahan…" kata Renji yang bicara tepat ditelinga Rukia. Rukia menutup matanya karena ketakutan. Akhirnya Rukia diam dan Renji melepaskan Rukia hingga Rukia terjatuh.

"Berdiri!" perintah Renji menarik tangan Rukia dengan kasar.

"Akh..."

"Sekarang, kuperintahkan kau untuk melompat ke jendela yang terbuka diseberang sana…" lanjut Renji menunjuk sebuah jendela yang terbuka di manor seberang.

"Ka…Kau gila! Aku bisa mati jika melompat kesana…" komentar Rukia dan Renji langsung menampar Rukia hingga dia terjatuh dan kembali kepalanya terbentur tembok walau tidak keras hingga membuat kepalanya berdarah.

"Jangan membantah!"

"U…Ukh…" rintih Rukia yang kemudian berdiri.

"Ti…Tidak mau!" kata Rukia pelan namun tegas. *grap* Renji kembali mencekik leher Rukia dan mengangkatnya keatas.

"Kubilang, jangan membantah!" cetus Renji sembari merobek paksa pakaian Rukia hingga bagian leher hingga pundak kanannya terlihat. Pakaian dalamnya pun terlihat

"A…!"

"Kau mau melompat kesana atau mati disini dengan kondisi memalukan tanpa sehelai pakaian pun?" tanya Renji mengelus-elus dagu dan pipi Rukia.

"Aaah, atau kau mau dirimu ditemukan tanpa sehelai kain pun oleh kekasihmu yang bernama Kurosaki Ichi-…siapalah itu, hu?" kata Renji yang mengelus rambut sekaligus jenjang leher Rukia.

"U…Ukh! _Ichigo!_" mata Rukia menunjukkan betapa benci dan dengki dirinya pada Renji. Akhirnya, Rukia menurut dan naik ke bingkai jendela sambil melirik ke belakang.

"_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Jika aku melompat ditengah hujan seperti ini…aku akan mati…" _batin Rukia bingung. Keringat mengalir dari pelipis menuju pipinya.

"Cepat lompat!" perintah Renji. Tanpa menjawab, Rukia menutup matanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"_Kumohon! Aku tidak mau mati sebelum bertemu dengan semuanya…sebelum bertemu dengan Ichigo…" _pinta batin Rukia.

Rukia pun melompat ke seberang ditengah hujan deras seperti ini. Saat kakinya sudah menyentuh bingkai jendela, kakinya mendadak sakit akibat tusukan dan luka robek dari pisau pembunuh itu hingga dia terpeleset.

"Ah!"

Namun dengan cepat tangannya memegang bingkai jendela hingga dia tergantung diluar jendela.

"Ha…Hampir saja…" lega Rukia.

"Cepat naik, wanita sialan!" perintah Renji kasar dari seberang. Rukia dengan tenaga yang sedikit sekaligus menahan sakit dikakinya memanjat jendela itu dan berhasil sampai disana.

"Tempat apa ini? Kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan manor yang sebelumnya. Daripada itu, bagaimana dengan Renji? Tidak, dia bukan Renji…" Rukia menoleh ke jendela seberang dan melihat Renji sedang berdiri.

"Pergilah sekarang, Rukia!" Renji kembali memerintah, tapi ini nada suara Renji yang biasanya.

"Re…Renji?"

"Maaf aku sudah memukulmu dan mengatakanmu wanita murahan juga merobek pakaianmu. Pergilah sekarang, Rukia! Selamatkan dirimu…" suruh Renji.

"A…Apa-apaan kau? Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau menyelamatkan diri sendiri!"

"Pembunuh itu takkan mengejarmu di manor sana, pergilah! Aku akan tetap disini…"

"Tidak! Renji, kau melakukan ini hanya untuk menyelamatkan nyawaku? Tidak, aku tidak mau! Kemari kau, Renji!"

Renji tersenyum, "Jangan cemas. Asalkan kau selamat…aku akan senang…" ucap Renji.

"Aku…Aku…Aku ternyata memang membencimu! Kau melakukan hal seperti ini, bertingkah kasar seperti ini hanya untuk menyelamatkanku! Aku memang membenci semua rencanamu, kau licik!" kesal Rukia berteriak pada Renji namun Renji hanya tersenyum biasa.

"Tidak apa, Rukia. Aku akan baik-baik sa-…" ucapan Renji terhenti saat dia merasakan sesuatu dibelakangnya. Mata Rukia dan Renji sama-sama melotot kaget. Keringat dingin Renji langsung mengalir.

"A…Aah…"

"Renji, larii!" ucap Rukia menjerit. Tapi, Renji tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya yang rasanya sudah mati.

Pembunuh itu ada dibelakang Renji, berdiri sambil mengacungkan pisaunya tepat diatas kepala Renji. Renji menoleh dengan gemetar dan langsung disambut oleh tusukan sangat dalam pada bahu kanannya.

"Uaaaakh!" rintih Renji.

"Renji!" jerit Rukia saat melihat Renji ditusuk.

Saat Renji tidak berdaya, tanpa memperdulikan rintihan Renji, pembunuh itu menarik kasar pisaunya dan kembali mengacungkannya.

"Tidak! Jangan! Hentikan!" Rukia berusaha mencegah pembunuh itu untuk membunuh Renji, menyiksa Renji lebih dari ini. Tapi sayang, si pembunuh itu tidak mengindahkan permintaan Rukia dan langsung menghujamkan pisaunya pada bagian kepala kiri Renji, ke bagian mata.

"Gaaaaaaakh!" Renji merintih ketika bola mata kirinya di tancapkan pisau dan ditarik paksa hingga bola mata coklatnya menggantung dengan uratnya.

"Uakh! Aaakh!" darah langsung menyembur lewat mata kirinya.

"Renjii!"

"Akh! Uaakh!" Renji terus menjerit sembari memegangi mata kirinya yang sudah bolong dan darah yang mengalir.

"Hh, hh, hh…" nafas pria itu tersenggal-senggal akibat kesakitan yang amat sangat.

"Kumohon, jangan! Jangan siksa dia lebih dari ini!" pinta Rukia memohon pada pembunuh itu.

Pembunuh itu kemudian melihat Rukia dan dia tersenyum dari seberang. Sepertinya wanita pembunuh itu mengucapkan sesuatu namun tak terdengar oleh Rukia diseberang sana. Pembunuh itu lalu menaikkan pisaunya, mengacungkannya keatas. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, dia langsung saja menusukkan pisau itu pada puncak kepala Renji dan menarik pisau yang masih menancap itu, seolah merobek kepala Renji. Otomatis pria itu langsung terjatuh mati. Mata Rukia membelalak tidak percaya. Dia terpaku dan tak dapat bicara apapun.

"Re…Renji? Renjii!" Rukia pun langsung berteriak memanggil nama temannya yang telah tewas itu.

Mayat Renji pun tergeletak diambang jendela. Tubuh bagian luarnya menghadap keluar hingga Rukia dapat melihat kondisi depan Renji yang begitu tragis. Pembunuh itu kemudian menutup kasar jendela hingga tubuh dalam Renji rasanya terbelah 2. Tubuh Renji pun didorong hingga terjatuh sampai ke dasar, itu pun diselingi dengan benturan dimana-mana pada tubuh Renji hingga saat sampai bawah, kepalanya pecah.

"Ah…" dia lalu terhuyung lemas tidak percaya apa yang telah dilihatnya. Renji yang tadi bersikap kasar padanya mati di depan matanya. Rukia pun berdiri dengan gemetar dan melihat si pembunuh sudah tidak ada lagi diseberang sana. Merasa keadaan akan bertambah buruk, Rukia langsung lari, berusaha lari dari pembunuh yang menghilang bak angin.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**Gak ada Inoue, kan? Sudah Crims usahakan, hm!

**:: Replay for review ::**

**All : **Thanks to review-nya! Ada beberapa reviewers baru, makasih juga, ya. Karena banyak yang ngeluh Inoue di chapter 1 dan 2 banyak dapet peran, di chapter 3 dia bahkan tak punya dialog, bwahahaha! *bangga ria*

.

**Ayano646cweety** : Gimana? Udah dapet jawaban tentang 3 orang yang kau tanyakan? Hehe…

**Darkseyren** : Bulu kuduk berdiri? Cepat turunkan! Haha. Thanks buat review pertamanya.

**2Phoenix7** : Gak login juga gak apa, kok. Asal cantumkan nama saja, hoho. 'Mahluk' dikastil sama 'Mahluk' dihutan adalah 'Mahluk' yang beda wujud, beda kelamin. Yang dihutan cowok, yang dikastil cewek. Yang dikastil itu mengumpul daging-daging hasil pembantaiannya hanya sekedar membuat dia ingat sudah berapa banyak dia membunuh orang-orang. Udah tau, kan siapa yang mati setelahnya?

**BlackWhite Feathers** : Kalo gitu gak usah dibayangin, dong! Beeuh, gak ketemu 4 bulan aja bikin otak elu tambah kacau, ck. Ssst! Ff1 itu secret cret cret. Terinspirasi dari Kirie juga, sih…hm. Jiihi! Teganya, gue emang bakat nulis beginian tapi gak mau ngelakuinnya…

**Jee-ya Zettyra** : Gimana? Gimana? Apa porsi Rukia banyak disini? Aaah, kau terlalu memuji, Crims jadi malu…/ *dilemparin granat* Makasih udah review…

**Mio 'IchiRuki' anezaki** : Yaa! Elu ternyata. He'eh, gue mpe pangling. Lu ganti nama 360 derajat bedanya. Ck,ck,ck. Inoue haters, ya? Kalo gitu akan kubuat Inoue matinya sadis. *lho?*

**Nani nani nani nani** : Fatal frame? Dimananya? Setauku dari fatal frame 1 ampe 4 gak ada yang pembunuhan, deh. Tapi gak apa. Sebenernya bukan kulkas kayak jaman sekarang. Kayak lemari besar, tempat biasa nyimpen bahan-bahan makanan. Karena gak tau namanya, kubuat kulkas aja, dah…reader, ya? Thanks buat review-nya.

**Yuuna hihara** : Harus ada adegan IchiRuki. Main chara-nya aja mereka berdua, hoho. Apa itu "mbuleet" 0.o? Aku sempet bingung siapa Yuu karena tiba-tiba nyantumin kata-kata 'fb' dan akhirnya aku tau! Haha *bangga, hidung panjang ussop*

**Kurochi Agitohana** : Aroma kentang goreng itu…kau tau setan kentang goreng asal Indonesia? Yang katanya ada bayi mati dipenggorengan minyak panas buat goreng kentang? Aku ambil dari situ. Perasaan, ya? Aku pun tak tau. Awalnya mereka teman…mungkin iya. Mereka bertiga mencar-mencar kayak killer hornet. Thanks udah di fave v^_^v

**Hanaka of nadeshiko** : Aura? Crims tak menyangka jika fic ini memiliki aura yang dapat dirasakan. Crims ngetik malem-malem juga celinguk kiri-kanan, sih. *author-nya sendiri aja takut!* bacalah malam-malam, biar gak bisa tidur. Khu khu khu *evil laugh*. Thanks udah di fave.

**Chariot330** : yo, friend! *balas nepok* rasanya semua cerita horror itu berbau dengan manor tua. Karena tak ada tempat seangker manor tua…kekeke. Aku mau review fic yang fate of revenge itu…tapi, udah telat banget ngikutinnya! Hueee…*nangis pancuran*

**Matsura Akimoto** : Huo! Baca malem-malem, dengan suara tangisan anak bayi? Hiii, aku mungkin udah klepek-klepek ketakutan. Apa! 50 kg? gak mau! Mau-nya dilempar emas 50 kg…*duak*

**Michi-chan** : Sugoi! Panjang banget review-nya…*liat review michi-chan* itu namanya godaan. Gak tahan tapi teteeep aja dibaca. Banyak banget pertanyaannya. Tapi, tenang aja. Satu per satu pertanyaanmu dapat dijawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya *wink*

**Thepoisonberry-Rukishirou** : Makasih…^_^

**Fue-chan-no-sabaku** : Salam kenal juga! Kurang bloddy, ya? Waah, diusahain lagi, deh…kenapa harus Ishida? Hmm, entah..*datar, ditonjok* kau bertanya kebanyakan ampe awalnya aja aku lupa…==a

**Shabrina Liem** : Bloddy? Oke, akan kubuat tambah bloddy + dibuat film. *plak*

**Ruki4062jo** : waah, nostalgia aku. Itu kebiasaan temenku. Lagi tegang, hp geter, teriak dia. Jadi inget masa lalu…hehe. Deekh! Ja…jangan jadi penakut hanya karena baca fic-ku. Ntar dikira saya penyebar virus ketakutan lagi…makasih udah di fave.

**EKA** : Ah, em...gak janji, ya.

**To all** : Makasih yang udah nge-fave dan review. Review lagi, ya…kekekeke…


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf lama update, nuu…

Crims ini abis ujian mid semester. Makanya semi-hiatus bentar.

Mudah-mudahan chapter 4 dapat menghilangkan dosa Crims yang kelamaan update *gak bakal!*

.

.

**Chapter 4**

Renji telah tewas dihadapan Rukia dengan mengenaskan. Begitu pedih dan sakit juga takut Rukia saat melihat kematian temannya itu. Rukia pun langsung lari, kabur dari pembunuh itu, secepat mungkin. Dia lari dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal, kesakitan dengan darah mengalir dari luka-luka ditubuhnya. Dia pun lari sambil memegangi lengan kanannya yang tak lagi tertutupi oleh pakaiannya akibat dirobek paksa oleh Renji tadi.

"_Kenapa? Kenapa Renji juga dibunuh! Kenapa?"_ tanyanya menahan air mata dan rasa sakit. Sudah 2 temannya tewas dihadapannya. Tentu itu membuat dirinya begitu ketakutan dan sedih. Tambah lagi, dengan tubuhnya yang terluka-luka. Saat sedang berlari, dia terhenti sejenak, berdiri dipertigaan lorong, bingung harus kemana.

"Kemana? Kemana aku harus pergi?" tanya Rukia kebingungan yang menoleh ke kiri dan kanan.

"_Ichigo! Aku ingin keluar dari sini, bersamamu dan yang lainnya!"_ pinta Rukia memohon.

*srak*

Rukia mendengar suara kain yang diseret atau digesekkan pada tembok. Langsunglah dia melihat kekiri, karena asalnya dari sana.

"_Ah, si…siapa?" _tanyanya takut. Dia mundur, menduga-duga jika itu adalah pembunuh itu. Jika dipikir ulang, pembunuh itu memakai kimono putih panjang hingga menyeret ke lantai. Jadi, terdengar suara kain yang digesek-gesek. Suara itu makin mendekat, Rukia makin ketakutan. Dan saat suara itu makin mendekat, sesosok tubuh langsung terjatuh. Sosok berambut panjang dengan baju robek sana-sini (bayangkan baju atas Neliel saat kembali ke wujud asal).

"Akh!" rintih sosok itu sembari terjatuh.

"Ka…Kau…"

"Inoue!" lanjut Rukia dengan nada tidak percaya.

Ya. Sosok yang terjatuh itu adalah Inoue Orihime, temannya. Kondisi tubuhnya jika dibandingkan dengan Rukia, benar-benar tragis. Bahu kirinya bolong, pipi kanannya tersayat, kepala dan bibirnya mengeluarkan darah, rambut panjangnya pun sudah terpotong tidak rata, begitu juga pakaiannya. Dada kirinya bahkan kelihatan sedikit. Luka-luka ditubuhnya mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Ku…Kuchi…ki-san?" ucapnya pelan dan terbata-bata sambil bersusah payah mengangkat kepalanya.

Rukia pun langsung menghampiri Inoue dan kemudian membantunya duduk bersandar di tembok dengan perlahan.

"Inoue, syukurlah kau selamat. Kenapa kondisimu begini?" cemas Rukia.

"Aku nggak mau…mengingatnya lagi…" jawab Inoue menahan air mata dan kesakitan.

"_Jadi suara kain tergesek itu dari dia. Dia terus berjalan sambil menyeret dirinya di tembok. Menahan sakit akibat luka-lukanya…"_ batinnya melihat Inoue dengan alis berkerut.

"Inoue, biar kuobati sedikit lukamu…" ujar Rukia yang merogoh kantong celananya.

"Eh?"

"Sebenarnya, sebelum berangkat kemari…Ichigo memberikan sesuatu padaku. Ini adalah obat yang memiliki kemampuan penyembuh yang hebat, benar-benar manjur. Hanya saja, beberapa isinya sudah terbuang karena tadi terpental akibat serangan pembunuh itu…" jelas Rukia yang memperlihatkan sebuah benda berbentuk oval warna merah yang isinya adalah obat berjenis krim putih kemerahan. Dia pun mengoles pada jarinya, bersiap untuk mengobati Inoue.

"Te…Terima kasih, Kuchiki-san. Kenapa tidak kau pakai untuk dirimu sendiri?" tanya Inoue pelan sambil melihat tangannya yang diobati oleh Rukia.

"Sudah kuputuskan, obat ini kugunakan hanya disaat darurat. Sekaranglah saatnya, Inoue…" jawab Rukia serius tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari tubuh penuh luka Inoue dan tetap serius mengolesi obat itu pada luka Inoue.

"Karena lukamu jauh lebih serius daripada luka-ku ini…" lanjut Rukia sambil tersenyum pada Inoue.

.

.

"Uh…" mendadak Inoue menitikkan air mata saat Rukia tengah mengobatinya.

"Ng? kenapa kau, Inoue?" heran Rukia.

"Rangiku…san…"

"Eh?"

"Aku mau pulang! Aku…aku takut disini! Aku enggak mau disini, aku enggak mau lagi melihat darah mengalir dihadapanku…" ucap Inoue yang menangis kemudian.

"Ke…Kenapa kau, Inoue?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Rangiku-san…sesuai perkataan Kurosaki-kun, Rangiku-san…sudah meninggal…" jawabnya mengkerutkan alisnya dan pipi dialiri air mata bercampuran darah.

"Rangiku-san…tewas! Jangan bercanda kau, Inoue!" kata Rukia tidak percaya.

"Aku enggak bohong! Aku jujur. Rangiku-san…Rangiku-san udah enggak ada! Dia udah tewas…" balas Inoue yang menatap Rukia. Matanya terpancar bahwa dia memang tidak bohong sama sekali.

"Aku…aku enggak kuat lagi jika harus mengingatnya…mengingat betapa…tragisnya kematian Rangiku-san…" lanjutnya berurai air mata.

"Ah…"

.

.

.

**Flashback saat Inoue berada didalam lemari.**

Inoue bersembunyi dari pembunuh itu dengan cara bersembunyi didalam lemari besar. Dengan menahan rasa sakit dari luka-lukanya, Inoue menangis ketakutan didalam sana. Saat tengah ketakutan, mendadak pundaknya tersentuh sesuatu. Dia menoleh dan…

.

.

"Eh? Di…dimana…aku?" tanya Inoue heran. Dia ada didalam manor, tapi kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Tadi dia berada dilemari, itulah yang membuat dia heran.

"Kumohon! Tolong jangan bunuh aku!" pinta seorang wanita. Inoue yang tak asing dengan suara itu langsung menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang wanita dengan tubuh penuh luka dan tangan kiri hilang mundur menyeret. Matanya langsung membulat.

"Ra…Rangiku-san!" panggil Inoue saat orang yang dicarinya ada didepan matanya. Matsumoto terlihat begitu ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar. Inoue segera menghampirinya dan bersimpuh lutut dihadapan Matsumoto.

"Nee, Rangiku-san! Kau kenapa? Tubuhmu ini kenapa?" tanya Inoue cemas, tapi Matsumoto tetap ketakutan.

"Rangiku-san!" Inoue memanggil lagi.

"Tidak! Jangan! Menjauh dariku!" mohon Matsumoto sambil meronta-ronta.

"Rangiku-san, ini aku! Inoue…"

"Jangan! Jangan!" Matsumoto kembali memohon.

"Ja…jangan-jangan…suaraku…" Inoue mulai sadar, Matsumoto tak dapat melihat atau mendengar suaranya.

*tap* Inoue mendengar langkah kaki, dia menoleh dan matanya membulat lebih besar lagi, alisnya pun berkerut kaget. Melihat pembunuh yang mengejarnya sejak tadi ada dibelakangnya, betapa takut dan kagetnya dia.

"Ke…Kenapa…dia ada disini?" tanya Inoue yang langsung berada disebelah Matsumoto, melihat pembunuh itu juga. Pembunuh itu memperlihatkan pisaunya, hendak melukai Matsumoto. Namun, Inoue langsung merentangkan tangannya, mencegah pembunuh itu melukai Matsumoto. Entah keberanian darimana itu.

"Tolong jangan sakiti Rangiku-san lagi!" pinta Inoue dengan tubuh gemetar menahan takutnya sendiri, namun pembunuh itu juga tak mendengar dan tak melihatnya. Jika dilihat, pasti Inoue akan langsung dibunuh tanpa ba bi bu lagi. Pembunuh itu berjalan menuju Matsumoto, menembus Inoue.

_"A…Apa? Di…dia menembusku?"_ heran Inoue tidak percaya sambil melihat tangannya.

"Rangiku-san!" Inoue melihat Matsumoto yang mencoba lari.

"Tidak, jangan!"

Matsumoto lari, namun langsung terjatuh akibat telapak kakinya ditusuk pisau.

"Aaaaakh!" rintih Matsumoto terdengar begitu menyedihkan.

"Rangiku-san!" jerit Inoue melihat Matsumoto disakiti. Inoue tidak menyerah, dia mencoba untuk menghampiri Matsumoto, tapi sekarang justru tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan.

"Ah! Ke…kenapa? Tu…Tubuhku…tidak dapat digerakkan…"

Melihat si pembunuh akan semakin kejam dalam membunuh Matsumoto, Inoue berteriak.

"Rangiku-san, lariii!"

Tapi terlambat, pembunuh itu telah membelah dua kepala Matsumoto, memperlihatkan otak Matsumoto yang masih berdenyut namun lama kelamaan berhenti. Mata Matsumoto yang melotot pun ditusuk pisau dan dibiarkan menggantung diluar kelopak matanya itu. Darah-darahnya mengalir bahkan cipratannya mengenai Inoue yang terpaku pada gerakannya, tidak dapat bicara atau apapun, dia shock. Jarak antara Inoue dan Matsumoto tidak terlalu jauh. Itulah alasan mengapa darah Matsumoto bisa mengenainya.

"Ra…Rangi...ku…san…"

air mata Inoue kemudian mengalir bahkan tanpa disadari oleh dirinya. Dengan kejamnya, pembunuh itu menancapkan pisau pada tangan Matsumoto dan kemudian menyeret tubuh tanpa nyawa tersebut menuju sebuah tempat. Tubuh Inoue sudah dapat digerakkan tapi dia tidak bergerak, tetap terpaku pada posisinya. Lalu, Inoue menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengepalkan tangannya sendiri.

**"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"** Dia menjerit kesal sambil menangis diiringi petir yang menggelegar. Dia langsung berlari mengikuti pembunuh itu. Kemarahannya tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Saat ini tatapan matanya penuh dengan amarah, kebencian dan niat balas dendam. Inilah pertama kalinya dia merasa semarah ini. Dia bertemu dengan pembunuh sekaligus mayat Matsumoto didalam kamar, kamar yang tadi dia masuki.

"Kenapa kau membunuh Rangiku-san begitu tragis!" tanya Inoue kesal, pembunuh itu tidak menjawab.

"Rangiku-san tidak bersalah! Kenapa kau membunuhnya? Kau pembunuh berdarah dingin! Mahluk sepertimu seharusnya tak dilahirkan karena akan membawa kepedihan dan kesakitan!" lanjut Inoue berurai air mata.

Walau tahu suaranya tak akan didengar, Inoue terus melampiaskan kekesalannya. Pembunuh itu membuka lemari besar, dan membuang mayat Matsumoto didalam sana. Akhirnya dia tahu, lemari yang dia masuki untuk bersembunyi dari pembunuh itu adalah tempat peristirahatan Matsumoto yang terakhir. Matsumoto-lah yang memancing Inoue untuk bersembunyi didalam lemari itu, untuk menemukan mayatnya. Begitulah pikir Inoue.

.

.

.

Inoue menceritakan semuanya pada Rukia dengan uraian air mata. Dia tak tahu bagaimana dapat melihat itu kematian tragis Matsumoto. Tapi yang jelas, itu semua benar-benar nyata dan bukan hanya mimpi atau pikirannya saja.

"U…Uuuh…huu…" Inoue menangis sampai terisak-isak. Rukia melihat Inoue yang tengah menangis dengan wajah murung dan sedih. Dia pun mengerti bagaimana sakitnya saat melihat teman tewas dihadapanya.

"Sudahlah, Inoue. Tangisanmu juga tak dapat mengembalikan nyawa Rangiku-san. Hapus air matamu dan simpanlah tenagamu walau hanya sedikit…" kata Rukia mencoba menghibur Inoue sebisanya.

"Sekarang, kita cari Ichigo dan Ishida. Mereka pasti ada disuatu tempat di manor ini…" ajak Rukia yang kemudian berdiri setelah selesai mengobati Inoue.

Awalnya Inoue sudah mendongakkan kepalanya, namun lama kelamaan dia turunkan kepalanya itu. Murung.

"Percuma…"

"He?"

"Ishida-kun pun…sudah tewas…" jawabnya pelan.

"Te…Te…was? Bagaimana mungkin!" tanya Rukia tidak percaya.

"Aku pun tak tahu bagaimana Ishida-kun bisa tewas! Aku melihat mayatnya tergantung dilangit-langit manor saat kalian semua meninggalkanku didalam kamar itu!" jawab Inoue sedikit keras, berusaha menahan agar air matanya tak tertetes kembali.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi, Kuchiki-san! Aku…Aku…" Inoue enggan melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Suasana sedikit hening sejenak sampai Rukia memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Berarti…hanya tinggal Ichigo seorang…kah?" kata Rukia.

"Kurosaki-kun? Renji-kun bagaimana?" tanya Inoue. Rukia terdiam, matanya melirik kebawah lewat sudut matanya. Dia mengingat kembali saat Renji tewas dibunuh oleh wanita itu dihadapannya sendiri dengan begitu sadis.

"Dia pun…tewas dihadapanku…" jawab Rukia sembari menutup matanya.

"Bo…bohong…" Inoue tidak percaya.

"Kita bisa mati jika hanya berdiam diri disini. Pokoknya, kita sekarang harus segera mencari Ichigo dan keluar dari manor ini sebelum pembunuh itu menemukan kita. Ayo, cepat!" seru Rukia yang kemudian membantu Inoue untuk berdiri.

"Kau bisa jalan?" tanya Rukia.

"Em. Bisa. Berkat obat dari Kuchiki-san itu…" jawab Inoue.

"Begitu? Bagus-…" ucapan Rukia tiba-tiba terhenti. Rukia merasa tubuhnya mengalami rasa sakit pada punggungnya.

"Akh!" Rukia langsung bertekuk lutut dan memegangi punggungnya. Dia pun melihat kebelakang dan menemukan sebilah pisau menancap. Dia segera mencabutnya dan melempar pisau itu, diikuti darah yang keluar dan mengalir.

"Akh…ukh!" Rukia menahan sakitnya itu. "Kuchiki-san!"

Inoue kemudian bersimpuh dan memegangi pundak Rukia. Keringat Rukia mengalir dari pelipisnya, tanda dia menahan sakitnya. Inoue kemudian melihat kebelakang Rukia dan matanya langsung membulat.

"Aah, mu…mustahil…" katanya tidak percaya. Dia pun langsung lemas. Rukia lalu dengan perlahan dan tubuh bergetar berputar ke belakang, melihat orang yang melukainya.

"Ka…kau!" kata Rukia menggertakan giginya.

Ya. Punggung Rukia tertancap pisau yang dilempar oleh pembunuh yang mengejarnya sedari tadi. Pembunuh itu berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Rukia pun mencoba berdiri walau dengan tubuh lemah.

"Ku…Kuchiki-san…"

"Lari…" kata Rukia pelan.

"He?"

*grap* Rukia langsung menarik tangan Inoue dan segera lari. Mereka pun lari walau tak secepat biasanya.

"Kenapa kita lari, Kuchiki-san?" tanya Inoue yang berlari dibelakang Rukia.

"Jangan bodoh! Dengan kondisi seperti ini…mustahil kita bisa melawannya…walau 2 lawan 1…hh…" kata Rukia terbata-bata karena lelah.

"Pokoknya, kita harus lari, menghindarinya dan segera bertemu dengan Ichigo…"

"Tapi, enggak ada jaminan bahwa Kurosaki-kun masih hidup, kan?" tanya Inoue. Rukia terdiam sejenak, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Inoue namun tetap lari.

"Aku…aku enggak tau dia masih hidup atau tidak. Tapi, aku percaya dia masih hidup dan berada disuatu tempat di manor ini…" jawab Rukia.

"Kau terlalu percaya pada Kurosaki-kun. Jika Kurosaki-kun masih hidup…kenapa dia tidak muncul-muncul. Walau manor ini luas…persentase kita bertemu dengan dia jika dia masih hidup lebih dari 2%..." ujar Inoue yang menyangkal bahwa Ichigo masih hidup.

"Aku enggak tau. Hanya saja…sejak tadi aku selalu merasa dia masih hidup. Pasti!" yakin Rukia tidak peduli Inoue mau bicara apa.

"Kuchiki-san…" kata Inoue pelan. Kemudian, mereka berbelok dan bersembunyi tepat dibelokan lorong. Tentu mereka harus istirahat walau hanya sejenak. Dengan kondisi seperti sekarang, mereka mudah lelah.

"Hh, hh, hh…" nafas Rukia tersenggal-senggal dan dia bersandar pada tembok, menutup mata sejenak.

"Ne, Kuchiki-san. Apa yang harus-…"

"Ssst, diam dulu!" kata Rukia yang memotong ucapan Inoue.

"Ada yang mendekat kemari…" lanjutnya berbisik.

"Ja…Jangan-jangan…pembunuh itu…" tebak Inoue yang sudah takut duluan.

Rukia kemudian mengeluarkan pisau dari balik bajunya. Itu adalah pisau yang tadi menancap dipunggungnya. Dia membawanya sebagai alat perlindungan diri saat melarikan diri tadi. Suasana hening, suara langkah kaki terdengar dan mendekat dengan perlahan. Inoue sudah mengerutkan alisnya, memegangi dadanya yang ketakutan. Rukia serius mendengar langkah itu sampai keringatnya mengalir dan menetes pada lantai. Bayangan seseorang pun semakin terlihat. Rukia langsung memegang erat pisaunya dan menelan ludah. Saat bayangan itu semakin mendekat, tiba-tiba bayangan sekaligus suara langkah kaki itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

"_Hi…hilang?"_ batin Rukia keheranan.

"Kuchi-…kyaaa!" tiba-tiba Inoue berteriak. Rukia langsung melihat kebelakang dan matanya kembali membulat.

"Inoue! Akh!" saat Rukia menoleh, dia langsung dipukul oleh pembunuh itu.

"Ukh!" punggungnya membentur tembok.

"Si…al! Lepaskan Inoue!" perintah Rukia saat Inoue disandera. Dia cengkram kepala Inoue itu.

"Ku…Kuchi…ki-san…" panggil Inoue yang menangis.

"Lepaskan dia!" perintah Rukia yang segera bangkit.

Wanita itu tidak menjawab sama sekali. Dia hanya melihat Rukia dengan tatapan dingin dan pembunuh.

"Kuchi…Kuchiki…san, to…tolong a…Aaaaaakh!" Inoue meminta sembari kemudian berteriak.

"Inoue!"

Pembunuh itu kemudian kembali memperlihatkan pisaunya, dia lalu mengelus-elus pipi Inoue dengan pisau itu. Inoue langsung menutup matanya, takut. Tubuhnya pun keringat dingin dan gemetar. Pisau itu turun melewati dada Inoue dan berhenti ditengah perut Inoue.

"Tunggu! Mau…apa kau?" tanya Rukia pelan dengan mata membelalak. Rasanya dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pembunuh itu.

"He…Henti…kan…" pinta Inoue melirik kebawah. Air matanya terus mengalir.

*crash*

"A…" mulut Rukia langsung kaku seketika. Inoue pun juga begitu. Dia melihat perutnya sendiri.

**"U…Uaaaaaaaaakkkhhhh!"**

Inoue langsung menjerit kesakitan. Begitu histeris sekali dia berteriak hingga membuat bulu kuduk Rukia berdiri. Alis Rukia langsung berkedut melihat kondisi Inoue sekarang.

"Ohok! Uohok! Ohok! Ohok!" darah langsung keluar dari mulut juga perut Inoue yang dibelah hidup-hidup oleh pembunuh itu. Organ dalamnya langsung terurai keluar. Usus-nya, hati juga semacamnya keluar dan menggantung. Dalam sekejap, tubuh Inoue langsung pucat dan berkeringat. Pembunuh itu kemudian menancapkan pisaunya pada paha Inoue dan memegang usus Inoue. Langsunglah dia menarik usus itu hingga terlepas lalu dengan sengaja melempar organ tersebut pada Rukia.

Saat dilempar kearahnya, darah organ itu terciprat sedikit pada Rukia, mengenai pipinya dan mengalir melewati bibirnya.

"A…Aah…" Rukia tidak dapat berkata apapun lagi saat melihat usus yang terjatuh dihadapannya itu. Usus yang awalnya berkedut-kedut itu lama kelamaan terhenti.

"Akh! Cukup! Sudah cukup! Henti…kan…" pinta Inoue lemas dan dengan wajah benar-benar pucat. Darah terus mengalir dari perutnya, begitu pula dengan air matanya.

Sayangnya, pembunuh itu sama sekali tak memiliki hati nurani. Dia cabut paksa pisaunya dari paha Inoue dan kemudian memotong telinga gadis itu hidup-hidup. dan lagi-lagi, dia berteriak histeris.

**"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkh!"**

Biasanya, Rukia langsung berteriak memanggil nama Inoue saat Inoue disiksa seperti itu. Namun, kali ini mulutnya tak dapat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Rukia tiba-tiba langsung terjatuh dan duduk bersimpuh dibawah lantai dengan kepala menunduk. Rasanya, dia begitu shock dan takut. Tubuhnya pun gemetar.

"Kuchi…Hentikan! Kumo…hon…" kata Inoue memohon pada pembunuh itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Pembunuh itu memperlihat daun telinga Inoue kepada pemiliknya. Inoue langsung muntah darah begitu melihat telinganya sendiri. Pembunuh itu tersenyum kecil dan dia kemudian kembali melempar anggota tubuh Inoue itu kepada Rukia. Bahkan berada tepat dihadapan Rukia.

"Ini…yang terakhir…" kata pembunuh itu berbisik pada Inoue.

"Eh?"

Rukia lalu sedikit demi sedikit menaikkan kepalanya dan air mata mengaliri pipinya.

"Hentikan! Sudah cukup! Jangan kau siksa dia lebih dari ini! Kumohon!" pinta Rukia membentak dengan air mata menetesi lantai.

"Henti-…" ucapan Inoue tiba-tiba terhenti.

*krak* kepala Inoue diputar 180 derajat oleh wanita itu dengan mudah dan cepatnya. Denyut jantung, aliran darah, gerakan sel Inoue, semuanya telah mati dalam sekejap. Lidah Inoue menjulur keluar, matanya melotot, itu pun segera dicabuti oleh pembunuh itu dengan tangannya sendiri, begitu juga lidahnya. Tubuh Inoue bergetar namun lama-lama terhenti.

"Ah…" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Rukia begitu melihat kepala Inoue dipatahkan dengan begitu mudah. Mata gadis violet itu langsung membelalak, air matanya mengalir lagi. Tubuhnya sekarang benar-benar lemas.

"Kuberikan dia padamu…" ucap pembunuh itu melemparkan tubuh tanpa nyawa Inoue tepat dihadapan Rukia. Rukia sekarang dapat melihat wajah Inoue yang sudah benar-benar hancur. Bola matanya tak ada, kelopak matanya pun dikoyak. Mulutnya terbuka, lidahnya tak ada bahkan sampai pangkalnya. Jari jemari Inoue pun telah hilang 8 buah. Dahinya yang koyak, terlihat tulang berwarna putih dengan darah merah mengalir. Mata Rukia tetap membelalak besar namun bola matanya mengecil.

"Sekarang…giliranmu…" lanjut pembunuh itu yang berjalan perlahan mendekati Rukia yang masih terpaku pada gerakannya.

**To be Continued**

Michi-chan, Shabrina Liem, Voidy, rukii nightray, BlackWhite Feathers, Matsura Akimoto, Jee-ya Zettyra, 2Phoenix7, ruki4062jo, ayano646cweety, hanaka of nadeshiko, Aizawa Ayumu, mio 'ichirugiran' kyo, 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Sekarang…giliranmu…"

Pembunuh itu berkata sembari jalan mendekati Rukia, menginjak mayat Inoue yang terbujur kaku. Rukia tidak berkutik sama sekali. Dia terpaku, benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Matanya melotot melihat mayat Inoue, air matanya mengalir, mulutnya pun kaku beserta tubuhnya.

"_Bergeraklah! Bergeraklah! Bergeraklah tubuhku!"_ seru batinnya. Dia tidak melihat pembunuh itu mendekatinya, dia hanya mendengar dari suara langkah beratnya yang takkan pernah dilupakan olehnya.

"_Menjauh! Menjauh! Menjauh dariku! Aku enggak boleh mati sekarang! Menjauh!"_

Pembunuh itu sudah berada dihadapan Rukia. Rukia dapat melihat kimono furisode-nya tersebut namun dia tetap tidak bergerak. Justru air matanya makin mengalir tanpa berkedip. Aura dingin dirasakan disekujur tubuhnya yang terluka itu.

'_Aku takkan berjanji, aku akan bersumpah!' _

"_Eh?"_

Tiba-tiba di kepala Rukia menggema sumpah yang diucapkan oleh Ichigo sesaat sebelum mereka berpisah. Sumpah bahwa mereka berdua akan bertemu kembali dan keluar bersama.

Mata violet-nya kembali, air matanya terhenti. Dia kepalkan kedua tangannya yang menyentuh lantai itu.

"_Benar! Jika aku mati disini…sumpah yang dikatakan oleh Ichigo akan sia-sia. Aku takkan bertemu lagi dengannya, aku pun akan mengingkari janjiku sendiri…"_ batinnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Dia lalu mendapatkan kembali dirinya, dia melirik keatas, melihat pembunuh yang menganyunkan pisaunya itu dari sela-sela rambutnya.

***crash***

"Ukh!" rintih salah satu dari mereka. Pembunuh itu menjauhi Rukia, Rukia pun menjauhi pembunuh itu.

***tes*** suara darah menetesi lantai dengan lancarnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya seorang dari mereka.

Pisau yang begitu tajam terlihat karena pantulan rembulan. Pemilik pisau itu bukanlah sang pembunuh berdarah dingin itu, melainkan sang gadis mungil yang tadi terus diam terpaku.

"Heh…" senyum licik puas terbentuk di wajah Rukia.

"Kau meremehkanku terlalu lama…" kata Rukia kemudian dan bersiap dengan pisau yang sejajar dengan dada-nya.

"Darimana keluarnya pisau itu? Itu…milikku, bukan?" tanya pembunuh itu.

"Kau ingat dengan apa kau menyerang punggungku ini? Kau terlalu lengah hingga membiarkan lawan mengambil senjatamu…" jawab Rukia mantap.

Pembunuh itu menatap Rukia dengan dingin, tanpa ekspresi. Dia lalu menjilat darah yang mengalir dilengannya itu.

***slurp***

"Heh, mengerikan. Kau bahkan meminum darahmu sendiri…" ujar Rukia yang terlihat santai namun tidak terlihat kelengahan sekali pun.

"Terima kasih. Aku pun…meminum sedikit darah teman-temanmu itu. Mmm, begitu segar…" katanya menikmati. Mata Rukia sedikit bergerak kaget mendengar ucapannya itu.

Rukia melemaskan tangannya, membiarkan pisau itu sejajar dengan pahanya. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak punya dendam apapun padamu. Andai kau tidak berbuat seperti ini…aku takkan pernah berniat untuk membunuhmu!" tegas Rukia mengacungkan pisaunya kembali.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada di manor ini? Bukankah tadi kau ada di manor seberang sana setelah membunuh Renji? Kau…apa?"

"Hem, kau wanita yang rasa ingin tahu-nya begitu besar, ya? Ini adalah manor yang asing bagimu bahkan teman-temanmu. Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang manor ini…begitu juga banyaknya pintu rahasia didalam manor ini…"

"Apa?"

"Singkatnya, aku bisa kemari dengan mudah karena menggunakan jalur bawah tanah yang terhubung langsung dengan kamar tempat aku membunuh teman berambut merahmu itu. Kau tidak lupa dengan penjelasan temanmu itu, bukan?"

Rukia terdiam sejenak.

_"Ada banyak jalan rahasia tersebar didalam bangunan ini. Kecil kemungkinan pembunuh itu tidak tahu tentang jalan rahasia itu..."_

Dia teringat dengan ucapan Renji tadi. Renji memang mengatakan bahwa ada dinding rahasia penghubung manor utama tempat pertama kali mereka masuk dan manor kedua ini. Dan memang Renji yakin bahwa pembunuh ini tahu tentang jalan itu.

"Kau…melewati jalan rahasia?"

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin ada orang bodoh yang jika ada jalan pintas mengambil jalan yang jauh…" kata pembunuh itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau iblis! Kenapa bisa menemukanku secepat ini?"

"Kau tahu? Kau begitu banyak bertanya kepadaku. Untuk apa kujawab pertanyaanmu itu satu per satu? Konyol sekali. Itu bisa membuang waktu-ku untuk membunuhmu…"

"Begitu. Kalau begitu, biarkan aku bertanya satu hal padamu. Apakah kau…melakukan seluruh pembunuhan, baik yang saat ini maupun masa lampau seorang diri?" tanya Rukia pelan dan sedikit menunduk hingga matanya tak terlihat. Pembunuh itu terdiam dan melihat Rukia.

"Kau pikir aku melakukannya bersama siapa? Aku melakukan ini semua sendirian. Baik saat aku membunuh teman-temanmu, maupun membantai, mencabik, menghancurkan seluruh penghuni manor ini. Bocah, kau dan teman-temanmu begitu ceroboh. Kalian memasuki sarang iblis tanpa tahu asal muasal manor ini. Sungguh menggelikan…" jelas pembunuh itu sedikit tersenyum licik.

Kali ini, Rukia yang terdiam. Dia menurunkan sedikit pisaunya namun tidak lengah sama sekali.

"Manor ini…dibangun lima puluh tahun yang lalu, sebagai peringatan akan kelahiran anak kembar pemilik manor ini. Itu makanya, manor ini disebut Twin Manor. Namun tidak lama setelah manor ini dibangun…kedua anak kembar itu tewas. Setelah anak kembar itu tewas, kematian demi kematian penghuni manor datang menjemput. Hingga pada suatu malam, seluruh penghuni manor itu…hilang tanpa jejak. Entah mereka tewas, atau apa…" kata Rukia mengingat tulisan di buku yang dibacanya bersama teman-temannya di perpustakaan sebelum datang kemari.

"Hoo, jadi itu yang kau ketahui, ya? Sayang sekali namun penjelasanmu itu salah!" komentar pembunuh itu.

"Apa?"

"Biar kuceritakan yang sebenarnya kepada dirimu. Manor ini dibangun kurang lebih 200 tahun yang lalu. Para penduduk sekitar percaya bahwa orang-orang yang tinggal didalam manor ini adalah utusan dewa, tempat para dewa singgah atau semacamnya. Itu sebabnya tak sembarang orang bisa masuk kemari. Tapi, sebenarnya mereka salah besar. Yang tinggal didalam manor ini hanyalah orang-orang gila yang selalu melakukan ritual-ritual tidak masuk akal dan tidak berguna. Ritual dengan persembahan darah bagi apa yang dipercayainya. Head master-nya pun adalah orang yang selalu memerintahkan penghuninya untuk mengikuti jejaknya, mengikuti ritual-ritual, bahkan dijadikan tumbal ritual…"

Pembunuh itu awalnya bercerita dengan nada biasanya, dingin, tidak berekspresi. Tapi, lama kelamaan nadanya berubah menjadi kesal dan sedikit marah. Rukia terdiam mendengar ceritanya. Dia juga sedikit terkejut ternyata pembunuh itu masih memiliki emosi. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam untuk sejenak.

"Manor yang…sudah membunuh seluruh orang yang kusayangi. Manor brengsek, head master terkutuk. Agar dapat menyelamatkan para penghuni dan menghentikan ritual konyol yang terjadi di manor ini…kuputuskan untuk membunuh semuanya, memutuskan garis darah keluarga ini, bahkan bayi sekali pun!" lanjutnya kemudian setelah diam sejenak. Rukia mengepalkan tangannya, menggertakan gigi-nya.

"Itu bukan menyelamatkan tapi menghancurkan! Kau tidak perlu membunuh semuanya. Kau bahkan membunuh teman-temanmu, perasaanmu sendiri!" bentak Rukia yang sedikit demi sedikit mengerti tentang latar belakang manor ini.

"Kau yang tidak mengerti, lebih baik diam!"

"Aku jelas mengerti. Kau dendam pada penghuni manor ini karena mereka membunuh orang yang kau sayangi. Tapi, kau tidak perlu menghabisi mereka semua. Pasti ada jalan yang baik. Kau pun membunuh seluruh teman-temanku yang tidak tahu apapun!"

"Benar. Aku pun telah membunuh teman-temanmu. Wanita itu adalah orang ketiga malam ini. Dan kau akan jadi penutupnya, kau akan jadi orang keempat dan habislah sudah, tak ada lagi yang hidup di manor ini. Hanya aku seorang…" kata pembunuh itu mengacungkan pisaunya sambil tersenyum.

"_Eh? Inoue…orang ketiga? Aku…terakhir? Berarti…dia enggak tahu bahwa Ichigo ada. Dengan kata lain, Ichigo masih…"_

"Nah, siapkanlah dirimu…" kata sang pembunuh memberikan aba-aba.

Rukia langsung siap dengan pisau-nya itu. Walau dengan tubuh penuh luka dan darah yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengering. Suasana hening, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin menyerang duluan. Jantung Rukia berdetak kuat, keringatnya mengalir bahkan mengenai tangannya. Saat suasana sedang tegang, tiba-tiba alisnya berkerut.

"_Aku…tidak dapat…membunuhnya…"_ batin Rukia melihat pembunuh itu dengan sedih.

"_Dia melakukan semua ini…karena kehilangan orang yang disayanginya didepan matanya. Aku pun…tapi aku…juga tidak dapat membiarkannya hidup begitu saja setelah apa yang dilakukannya selama ini…"_

Rukia pun mulai bimbang. Dia tidak ingin membunuh wanita itu, namun didasar hatinya, dia harus membunuhnya.

"_Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

"Kenapa?"

"Oh…"

Pembunuh itu bicara dan membuat Rukia sadar bahwa dirinya sedang dalam keadaan berbahaya dan tak punya waktu untuk bimbang.

"Diam saja sejak tadi. Kau tidak ingin membunuhku? Atau kau takut untuk membunuhku?"

"Diam! Aku tidak takut untuk membunuhmu!" bantah Rukia.

"Kau yakin?"

Hanya dengan ucapan itu, Rukia langsung dibuat bimbang kembali. Dia memang tidak ingin membunuh wanita itu, tapi dia harus membunuhnya.

"Kebimbangan disaat seperti ini…" pembunuh itu berkata sambil jalan. Rukia langsung siap siaga.

***tap***

Tiba-tiba, pembunuh itu menghilang dari pandangan Rukia dan berada dihadapannya.

"A-…"

"Akan membunuh dirimu sendiri…" lanjut pembunuh itu yang langsung mengayunkan pisaunya kearah wajah Rukia.

"Akh!" rintih Rukia. Dia berusaha menghindari kepalanya dibelah dua, namun karena terlambat menghindar, mata kirinya terkena sayatan pisau.

"Ukh, si…siaal…" umpatnya memegangi mata kirinya yang mengalirkan darah itu. Mata kirinya memang terluka, namun dia masih dapat melihat samar-samar karena lukanya tidak terlalu dalam.

"Masih belum…"

Begitu Rukia membuka matanya, pisau sudah berada didepan matanya, langsung dia menghindar namun pipi kanan yang mendekati matanya terluka.

"U…Ukh…"

"Menarik. Kau tidak berteriak dengan luka seperti itu…" kata pembunuh itu memuji.

"Terima kasih…" balas Rukia smirk dengan mata kiri menutup.

Pisau pembunuh itu kemudian dikibaskan, menghilangkan darah yang mengaliri benda itu.

"Kita serius sekarang…"

Pembunuh itu dengan cepat memegang kepala Rukia dan membenturkannya dengan keras pada lantai lalu menginjak tubuh Rukia.

"Uakh!" rintih Rukia lagi sampai kepalanya naik keatas saking kerasnya benturan itu. Pergelangan tangannya lalu ditusukkan pisau hingga dia melepaskan pisaunya itu dengan reflek.

"Cela-…Akh!" kembali, tubuh Rukia ditendang dibagian perutnya hingga menabrak sebuah guci yang belasan tahun tak tersentuh sekarang harus pecah oleh hantaman tubuhnya dan lalu membentur tembok. Pecahan dari guci itu menancap pada perut juga paha Rukia dan lumayan dalam.

"Si…Sial. Ukh!" katanya bercampur rintihan mencabut pecahan-pecahan itu dari tubuhnya dan melemparnya. Tubuhnya gemetar sedikit.

"Dari seluruh korban yang telah kuhabisi, kau adalah orang yang paling tahan dengan seluruh luka-luka itu. Tidak peduli luka apa itu, mata-mu tetap hidup, tak pernah mati. Semangatmu tetap berkobar, ya?" ujar pembunuh itu mendekati Rukia.

"Tentu. Karena…jika aku mati disini…teman-temanku akan menangisiku…" jawab Rukia tidak takut sama sekali. Tapi, rasanya jawaban Rukia itu membuat sang pembunuh sedikit kesal. Pembunuh itu berdiri dihadapan Rukia yang sudah bertubuh penuh darah.

"Wanita sepertimu…kelihatan lemah dimataku ini…" kata Rukia yang entah kenapa rasanya ingin membuat pembunuh itu makin kesal. Dia berkata sambil tersenyum mengejek dan melihat pembunuh itu walau dengan wajah berlumuran darah.

"Diam kau!" perintah pembunuh itu yang menendang Rukia lagi hingga rasanya Rukia tidak dapat bangun lagi. Tiap dia berusaha bangkit, tubuhnya langsung terjatuh.

"Dengarkan aku, bocah. Kau terlalu berani padaku. Kau bahkan memiliki mulut yang tajam, ya?" ucap pembunuh itu sambil menjambak rambut hitam Rukia, memaksa gadis mungil itu untuk berdiri.

"Ukh!" rintih kecil Rukia begitu merasakan tubuhnya sakit semua.

"Kukembalikan ucapanmu. Wanita sepertimu…kelihatan lemah dimataku ini. Karenanya, yang lemah…harus enyah dari dunia ini!"

Sang pembunuh sadis itu langsung melempar tubuh Rukia hingga kepalanya lagi-lagi membentur tembok. Rukia langsung hilang kesadarannya. Mungkin karena begitu banyak luka pada tubuhnya itu. Melihat Rukia yang sudah tidak bisa bangkit lagi, pembunuh itu tersenyum dia kemudian menancapkan pisaunya pada telapak tangan Rukia, menyeretnya. Sama seperti yang dia lakukan pada mayat Matsumoto. Tubuh Rukia yang diseret itu meninggalkan jejak dari darah-darah di tubuhnya itu.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, saat suasana begitu hening dan gelap, ditemani oleh hujan yang turun dengan deras. Disebuah ruangan yang tidak dikenal bahkan tidak pernah disinggung sama sekali, Rukia sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya.

"U…Uukh…"

Dia mulai membuka matanya walau tidak semuanya. Matanya sedikit sayu karena lelah dan kesakitan disekujur tubuhnya.

"Dimana…aku?" tanyanya yang bola matanya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, kepalanya tidak bergerak. Namun, dia tidak bisa melihat apapun, semuanya gelap.

"Aku…ukh!" dia langsung merintih dengan rasa sakit luar biasa dari tangannya. Dia kemudian menyadari kondisinya sekarang. Kondisinya terikat berdiri, bersandar pada tembok dengan tangan terangkat keatas. Pergelangan tangannya ditusuk oleh banyak jarum dan kedua telapak tangan yang bertimpaan ditusuk pisau, pisau yang sudah tidak asing lagi dengannya. Tiap dia menggerakkan sedikit saja tangannya, rasa sakit langsung menjalar.

"_Sial, sakit seka…li…"_ umpatnya bercucuran keringan menahan sakit. Kemudian, tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menyala. Cahaya dari lilin-lilin yang ditempel ditembok dengan jumlah cukup banyak dikedua sisinya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya seseorang.

Mata Rukia menyipit, berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan penerangan tiba-tiba ini. Mata kirinya tidak terbuka karena luka sayatan itu. Walau tidak buta, jika dibuka, matanya akan sakit.

"Siapa?"

"Cepat juga kau sadar, ya. Aku terkejut…" katanya yang berdiri dihadapan Rukia dengan jarak tidak terlalu jauh. Begitu mengetahui yang bicara itu adalah pembunuh yang sedari tadi menyiksa-nya, matanya langsung memancarkan perasaan benci dan kesal.

"Kau…"

"Dimana ini? Mau apa kau!" tanya Rukia kemudian dengan nada sedikit marah.

"Hm, tidak usah marah. Tenanglah..." kata pembunuh itu mendekati Rukia, mengelus pipi Rukia. Rukia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak ingin mendekati pembunuh itu.

"Keras kepala!" pembunuh itu memukul perut Rukia dengan keras.

"Ukh! Uhuk!" Rukia langsung terbatuk.

"Khu khu khu, akan kujawab tempat apa ini. Tempat ini bernama Hell's abyys. Tempat yang berada jauh dibawah tanah manor ini, tempat semua ritual di manor ini dilaksanakan…" jawab pembunuh itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ritual?"

**Hell's Abyys**. Tempat yang ada jauh dibawah tanah Twin manor. Tempat ini adalah dimana ritual-ritual manor dilaksanakan. Bentuk tempat ini seperti gua besar dan dalam. Tembok-temboknya dari tanah yang tidak rata. Suasananya begitu pengap dan banyak bau-bau aneh yang menusuk hidung. Aura-nya pun begitu berat dan sangat 'jahat'. Tepat ditengah Hell's Abyys, ada sebuah lubang besar berbentuk persegi. Di keempat sudut lubang itu ada lilin berwarna biru. Lilin dengan api berkobar yang aneh.

"Kau dapat melihat kedepan sana, bukan? Tempat yang begitu gelap. Jika kau mendekat kesana, berdiri saja kau takkan bisa. Aura disana begitu berat, penuh dengan aura pembunuh…" kata pembunuh itu menoleh kedepan sana. Ketempat yang begitu gelap, dingin, dan terlihat begitu dalam dan jauh. Rukia pun melihat dan merasakan aura yang begitu dingin dan berat menyentuhnya.

"Tempat apa itu?"

"Hem. Kau…mengatakan aku pembunuh sadis, iblis, tak berhati nurani. Tapi, kau salah. Pembunuh bagai iblis itu adalah keluarga manor ini. Didepan sana itu, terkumpul begitu banyak jenazah, hasil dari ritual. Mereka yang ada didalam lubang disana itu adalah tumbal dari ritual-ritual yang tadi kukatakan. Dan orang yang kusayangi, ada didalam sana…"

Lubang yang diberitahukan oleh Shirayuki bernama **Hell's Sacrifice**, tempat tumbal-tumbal ritual manor dibuang dan dibiarkan saja. Menurut kepercayaan keluarga manor ini, roh-roh tumbal itu sebagai persembahan bagi dewa langit sementara tubuh mereka yang dibuang ke Hell's Sacrifice sebagai persembahan bagi dewa bumi.

"Kuberitahu, posisi jazad mereka yang tumbal ritual itu…sama sepertimu. Sangat persis sepertimu…" lanjutnya.

Posisi dari tumbal-tumbal itu ditancapkan ke tembok dengan kedua tangan ditusuk jarum disekeliling pergelangan tangannya, kakinya pun juga, perut mereka ditanamkan tulisan 'Hell'. Tapi, untuk Rukia, hanya kedua tangannya saja.

"Apa kau mau mengatakan, bahwa kau akan menjadikanku sebagai tumbal ritual juga?" tanya Rukia pelan, sedikit takut.

"Jelas tidak. Sudah tak ada lagi ritual terjadi disini semenjak aku membantai seluruh penghuni manor ini…" jawabnya.

"Kau…" Rukia menggertakan giginya. Rasanya, dia begitu kesal dan merasa menyesal tidak membunuhnya tadi.

Pembunuh itu lalu berjalan mendekati Rukia. Sekarang, Rukia benar-benar ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetaran, keringatnya mengalir. Jika dia bisa mengepalkan tangannya, mungkin dia sudah melakukannya namun tidak bisa.

"Nah, sebelum membunuhmu. Aku ingin sekali melihat wajah kesakitanmu…" katanya yang menusuk pundak Rukia dan menarik hingga ke lengannya.

"K…Kh…" rintih Rukia tertahan. Dia menutup matanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha untuk tidak teriak.

"Keringatmu banyak. Pasti sakit sekali…"

Pembunuh itu mengarahkan pisaunya pada dada Rukia. Hendak memotong pakaian yang menutupi tubuh gadis itu.

"Hentikan!" seru Rukia sedikit keras. Pembunuh itu menghentikan aksinya.

"Kenapa? Kau malu? Ah, aku tahu. Yang boleh melihat tubuhmu seorang itu hanya kekasihmu saja, bukan?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Lepaskan aku!" perintah Rukia. Ucapan Rukia itu langsung dibalas dengan tamparan cukup kuat. Cukup kuat hingga membuat tubuh Rukia bergerak dan pisau yang ada dikedua telapak tangannya berhasil membuat luka robek.

"U…Uukh…"

Pembunuh itu berjalan menjauhi Rukia sedikit. Dia mengambil sebuah lilin dan kembali mendekati Rukia.

"Apa yang…mau kau lakukan?" tanya Rukia keringat dingin.

"Ini…"

Dia mendekatkan lilin itu pada jarum-jarum yang menusuk pergelangan tangan Rukia.

"Uakh!" rintih Rukia yang kali ini tidak bisa dia tahan lagi. Jarum-jarum itu terkena api dan menjadi panas. Dirasakannya tangan dan organ-organnya makin panas.

"Hen...tikan! Aakh!"

"Ha, sejak tadi kau selalu terlihat kuat dan tak pernah teriak walau sudah kusiksa dan sekarang kau berteriak bahkan memohon…" ujar pembunuh itu menjauhkan lilinnya dari jarum-jarum ditangan Rukia.

"Hh, hh, hh…" nafas Rukia langsung memburu karena kesakitan itu. pembunuh itu kemudian mengambil sebuah pedang berkarat yang menancap di dinding.

Rukia sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya dan melihat pembunuh itu berjalan mendekatinya dengan membawa pedang itu.

"_Tidak bisa. Aku…enggak bisa lagi…menahan seluruh penderitaan ini…" _

Air mata gadis itu langsung mengalir sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Alisnya berkerut, air matanya mengalir, air mata ketakutan dan kesakitan juga kesedihan. Dibawah mulutnya ada darah bekas siksaan pembunuh itu.

"Nah, ada kata-kata terakhir?" tanya pembunuh itu.

Rukia membuka matanya, namun mata menyipit menahan air matanya. Dia melihat kedepan, bukan kearah pembunuh itu, tapi kearah lubang hitam jauh didepan sana. "Uhu! Maafkan aku…Ichigo…" katanya yang kembali menutup mata dan menundukkan kepalanya. Air matanya menetes kebawah.

Pembunuh itu langsung mengayunkan pedangnya pada Rukia yang sudah pasrah dan benar-benar lemah. Namun, belum sempat pedang itu melubangi dada Rukia, pedang itu terhenti dengan darah mengaliri ujung pedang itu dan menetesi tanah.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau melukainya lebih dari ini!" kata seseorang begitu tegas. Rukia langsung membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara itu.

"_Suara…ini…" _

Sedikit demi sedikit dia mengangkat kepala dan membuka matanya yang lemah. Dia lihat orang yang berdiri dihadapannya dari atas sampai bawah dengan perlahan.

"A...aah…" mulutnya langsung kaku dan matanya membulat saat melihat orang yang berdiri dihadapannya itu. Pria yang selama ini menghilang dan tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Pria yang sudah tidak asing lagi dengannya, berdiri dihadapannya, menghentikan ayunan pedang itu dengan tangan kosong hingga menyebabkan telapak tangan kirinya berdarah.

"Ichi…go…" katanya pelan dan terbata-bata.

Begitu namanya dipanggil, dia langsung menoleh kebelakang. "Hai, maaf sudah membuatmu seperti ini…" ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

**To be continued**

**.  
**

**Makasih atas review-nya buat: BlackWhite Feathers, Rio-Lucario, Hanaka of Nadeshiko, Voidy, Matsura Akimoto, Shabrina Liem, Kurochi Agitoha, Rukii nightray, Michi-chan, Ichii.**


	6. Chapter 6

Maaf telat buat update! Sudah berapa minggu saia tidak update fic ini? Saia sibuk ngurusin fic yang lain -plak!- Sebagai contoh, Fic Naruto rated M, UAS, dll. Oke, silahkan dibaca dan tolong di review.

.

.

**Chapter 6: Murder's past**

.

"Ichi…go…" kata Rukia pelan dan dengan nada sedikit tidak percaya.

"Hai, maaf sudah membuatmu terluka seperti ini…" ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum lembut. Rukia dengan mata lemahnya agak menunduk dan tersenyum kecil dibalik luka-luka itu.

"_Syukur…lah…"_ batinnya berkata.

Hati wanita itu senang dan lega melihat pria yang dicari-carinya sejak tadi ada dihadapannya. Rasanya, luka disekujur tubuhnya itu sedikit terobati dengan kedatangan Ichigo. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan posisinya sekarang ini. Sementara itu, Ichigo melihat Rukia dari sudut matanya. Melihat Rukia dari atas sampai bawah, melihat tubuh mungil itu terluka cukup banyak. Matanya menyipit, seolah merasa tidak tega melihat kondisi wanita itu.

"Waah, aku benar-benar terkejut. Apakah aku bermimpi?" kata pembunuh itu. Ichigo pun melihat pembunuh itu dengan wajah serius.

"Kurosaki, lama tidak berjumpa…" lanjut pembunuh itu. Rukia langsung keheranan begitu sang pembunuh menyebut nama Ichigo.

"_Dia…kenal Ichigo?"_

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin bertemu lagi denganmu lagi, Sode no Shirayuki. Tapi, ini harus terjadi karena ini adalah tugasku…" ucap Ichigo pelan namun dingin.

"_Shirayuki?"_

Terbongkarlah semuanya. Pembunuh itu bernama Sode no Shirayuki. Wanita yang cantik dan manis, namun siapa sangka dapat berbuat begitu sadis dan kejam. Membunuh banyak orang dengan mudahnya dan melukai Rukia sampai seperti ini.

Dengan tangan masih memegangi pedang yang dibawa Shirayuki, Ichigo berbicara pada Shirayuki.

"Kau yang…melukainya sampai seperti ini?" tanya Ichigo pada Shirayuki.

"Tentu saja. Wanita itu jadi begitu cantik saat tubuhnya dilumuri darah…" jawab Shirayuki benar-benar merasa tidak bersalah.

"Kau…apa kau tidak puas setelah membunuh begitu banyak orang!" cetus Ichigo.

"Jelas tidak!"

Shirayuki langsung menarik paksa pedangnya dari genggaman Ichigo dan mundur ke belakang. Tangan Ichigo langsung terluka begitu parah tapi, ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah walau dengan luka seperti itu.

"Ichigo!" seru Rukia cemas melihat luka tersebut.

"Waah, kau banyak berubah sejak malam itu, ya? Menarik…" Shirayuki berkata sambil tersenyum licik dan Ichigo tetap tidak merubah ekspresi-nya.

"Sudah cukup bicaranya, Shirayuki. Bagaimana…jika kita akhiri ini semua?" tanya Ichigo berjalan mendekati Shirayuki.

"Apa?"

Ichigo dengan cepat langsung menyerang Shirayuki. Shirayuki pun menghidar kebelakang menjauhi Ichigo dan kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Ichigo untuk melepaskan Rukia dan mengamankan gadis itu dari serangan Shirayuki.

"Ichi…"

"Jangan bergerak. Aku akan melepaskanmu. Cukup sakit tapi tahanlah…" ucap Ichigo yang tiba-tiba ada dihadapan Rukia dengan pelan. Begitu dapat melepaskan Rukia, langsunglah dia gendong dan menjauhkan Rukia dari Shirayuki. Kejadian tersebut begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba saja Rukia sudah terlepas dan ada digenggaman Ichigo.

"I…Ichi…go…" panggil Rukia gemetar, pelan dan lemah.

"Tenanglah, Rukia. Sekarang kau aman…" ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum lembut. Rukia mencengkram baju Ichigo dan memendamkan wajahnya pada dada pria itu.

"Syukurlah, kau sela…mat!" katanya menahan air mata.

Kondisi Ichigo bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Hanya luka-luka kecil pada tubuhnya, dan darah pun mengalir hanya dari kepala dan tangannya. Pakaiannya pun robek dibagian lengan dan pinggang.

"Maafkan aku…" kata Ichigo memegangi kepala Rukia dan mencium puncak kepala Rukia.

Ichigo kemudian merobek lengan baju-nya dan membalut tangan Rukia yang tertusuk tadi.

"Maaf, selama ini aku terus menghilang dan membuatmu sampai seperti ini. Sekarang, diamlah disini. Aku…akan mengakhiri ini semua, aku janji!"

Ichigo dengan perlahan menyandarkan tubuh lemah Rukia pada tembok dan mencium kening wanita itu. Rukia menutup matanya, menikmati ciuman hangat pria itu untuk sesaat. Setelah itu, Ichigo berdiri membelakangi Rukia yang lemas dengan gagah.

"Ichigo…" panggil Rukia pelan dan begitu kecil.

"Gerakanmu tetap cepat, ya, Kurosaki…" puji Shirayuki.

"Terima kasih" balas Ichigo smirk.

"Bagaimana bisa kau selamat?" tanya Shirayuki.

"Entahlah. Kurasa kau tidak perlu tahu…" jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Tu…Tung…gu!" kata Rukia terbata-bata. Ichigo langsung menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Rukia perlahan-lahan berdiri, memaksa tubuhnya bergerak.

"Rukia! Kau jangan bergerak dulu!" perintah Ichigo. Rukia tidak mengindahkan perintah Ichigo. Dia berjalan agak membungkuk dan memegangi tangan kirinya, berjalan mendekati Ichigo bahkan lebih ke depan Ichigo.

"Hei, Ruki-…"

"Jangan…halangi aku!" kata Rukia memotong ucapan Ichigo. Saat berkata seperti itu, mata Rukia begitu tegas dan serius. Ichigo bahkan tidak dapat menghentikan Rukia begitu melihat mata Rukia itu.

"Ruki…a…"

**Nyut, **Kepala Ichigo tiba-tiba berdenyut. Pria itu langsung memegangi kepalanya.

"Sial!" umpatnya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Saat dirinya melihat Rukia yang seperti itu, dalam kepalanya tiba-tiba muncul kembali seorang wanita berpakaian kimono yang dulu juga pernah muncul dalam kepalanya.

"Jangan…Rukia…" katanya pelan.

"S…Sode no…Shirayuki…san…" panggil Rukia dengan tubuh terhuyung-huyung. Shirayuki melihat Rukia dengan tatapan dingin dan sinis. Mata biru es-nya memancarkan aura yang begitu dingin, kejam, terlihat sekali bahwa dia itu benar-benar pembunuh berdarah dingin dan memendam kebencian yang besar dihatinya.

"Aku mohon…beritahu aku…alasanmu melakukan ini semua. Tentu kau…punya alasan…untuk melakukan ini semua…bukan?" ucap Rukia terbata-bata dan dengan nafas memburu. Walau dengan tubuh begitu lemas, Rukia tetap memaksa tubuhnya itu untuk bergerak. Tubuhnya sempoyongan ke belakang, hendak terjatuh namun langsung ditangkap oleh Ichigo.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, Rukia…" kata Ichigo melihat Rukia dengan tatapan cemas. Rukia tersenyum pada Ichigo dan berkata 'Aku tidak apa' sambil menjauhi Ichigo dan berdiri kembali melihat Shirayuki yang terdiam.

"_Inilah yang kubenci darimu. Kau benar-benar…"_ batin Ichigo melihat Rukia.

"Baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu. Akan kuceritakan masa laluku beserta alasan mengapa aku membunuh seluruh penghuni manor ini." jawab Shirayuki memejamkan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback Twin manor, beberapa belas tahun yang lalu…**

**.**

"Shirayuki, kemarilah…" panggil salah seorang pelayan pria lembut. Shirayuki menoleh dan berjalan kearah si pemanggil.

"Hyorinmaru…" dia berjalan kearah Hyorinmaru yang memanggilnya sambil membawa sebuah nampan.

"Apa kau sehat? Daritadi wajahmu pucat…" ucap Hyorinmaru sedikit cemas.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku…" balas Shirayuki sambil tersenyum manis pada suaminya itu.

Shirayuki dan Hyorinmaru adalah sepasang suami-istri yang menikah 3 tahun yang lalu. Pernikahan mereka juga disambut meriah oleh penghuni Twin manor karena menurut mereka, pasangan tersebut memang cocok. Hari demi hari berlalu, minggu demi minggu berlalu sejak hari pernikahan mereka. Entah mengapa tingkah Shirayuki menjadi aneh. Dia sering pergi kekamar mandi, mual dan pusing. Akhirnya diketahui bahwa Shirayuki telah hamil 4 bulan. Baik Shirayuki, Hyorinmaru bahkan penghuni manor senang dengan berita kehamilan Shirayuki itu.

**.**

"Aduuh! Shirayuki kau gak boleh melakukan itu!" kata Katen mengingatkan Shirayuki saat wanita berambut perak itu mengepel sebuah kamar lumayan besar.

"Ke…Kenapa?" heran Shirayuki. Katen langsung mengambil pel yang dipegang Shirayuki.

"Kau ini sedang hamil! Jangan melakukan pekerjaan yang berat-berat!" omel Katen.

"Tapi aku bosan jika hanya melihat-lihat saja…" keluh Shirayuki sedikit cemberut.

"Shirayuki, dengarlah kata-kata Katen. Dia, kan lebih tua daripadamu…" sambar Haineko.

"Emm, baiklah…" Shirayuki pun menuruti Haineko dan pergi ke dapur.

**.**

**.**

Bulan demi bulan berlalu, tibalah saat-saat dimana Shirayuki harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi melahirkan anak pertamanya. Hyorinmaru ada disampingnya, mendampingi Shirayuki. Proses melahirkan Shirayuki bisa dibilang sangat lama bahkan sulit. Walau Shirayuki sudah menjerit dan mendorong sekuat-kuatnya, bayi-nya belum tampak akan keluar.

"Be…Bertahanlah, Shirayuki…" ucap Hyorinmaru. "Emmfh!" Shirayuki berusaha kembali untuk melahirkan bayi-nya tersebut.

"Sedikit lagi, Shirayuki-san…" kata Minazuki selaku dokter melahirkan.

"Aaaah!" Shirayuki menjerit sekaligus mendorong kuat hingga bayi-nya pun terlahir. Namun aneh, tak terdengar suara tangisan bayi yang seharusnya terdengar.

"Mina…Minazu…ki, kenapa tidak ada…tangisan?" tanya Shirayuki bercucuran keringat dan menitikkan airmata.

"Minazuki" panggil Hyorinmaru juga. Minazuki tidak menjawab. Dia menggendong bayi tanpa suara tangis. Tidak lama, saat Shirayuki dan Hyorinmaru berfikir bayi-nya telah meninggal akhirnya mendengar suara tangisan lembut seorang bayi.

"Jangan khawatir, Shirayuki. Bayi-mu baik-baik saja…" ucap Minazuki. "Syu…Syukurlah…" Shirayuki menangis kembali.

**.**

**.**

Saat ini, umur bayi Shirayuki sudah menginjak empat bulan. Bayi Shirayuki pun disayang oleh semua penghuni bahkan oleh majikan. Namun, pada suatu malam…

"Hei, ja-…"

**Byur**, Terdengar sesuatu terjatuh kedalam air. Air dihadapan Shirayuki. Bukan sekedar air, melainkan minyak panas mendidih.

"Oeek!" tangis rintihan bayi yang terdengar begitu menyakitkan. Benar, bayi mungil berumur 4 bulan itu terjatuh kedalam minyak panas dihadapan Shirayuki. Shirayuki langsung berteriak dan ingin segera menolong anaknya namun terlambat, bayinya telah tewas tenggelam dikubangan minyak panas itu dengan tubuh mengenaskan.

**.**

**.**

"Kau benar-benar tidak becus mengurusi anak! Wanita macam apa kau!" marah Hyorinmaru.

"Aku minta maaf, Hyorinmaru. Aku minta maaf…" sesal Shirayuki sambil menangis di lantai.

"Kau pikir ucapan maaf dan tangisanmu dapat mengembalikan anak kita! Cukup! Hari ini juga…aku keluar dari manor ini sekaligus memutuskan dirimu sebagai istriku!" cetus Hyorinmaru sambil berbalik meninggalkan Shirayuki yang bersujud bersimpuh dibawah.

"Apa? Kau ingin menceraikan aku?" tanya Shirayuki sambil memegang tangan Hyorinmaru.

"Itulah yang ingin kulakukan!" jawab Hyorinmaru begitu kejam sembari menampar Shirayuki.

"Akh!" rintih Shirayuki yang terjatuh. Langsunglah Hyorinmaru pergi keluar kamar, membawa barang-barangnya dan pergi dari Twin manor.

"Uh…hu…" Shirayuki tetap menangis menunduk dibawah lantai.

"Kenapa?" tanya seorang wanita penghuni manor yang bersandar ditembok saat Hyorinmaru keluar secara tiba-tiba. Hyorinmaru tidak menoleh, hanya berhenti.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada Shirayuki? Tidak adakah belas kasihanmu padanya yang telah setia mendampingimu selama ini?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu…" singkat Hyorinmaru yang pergi. Wanita berkimono putih itu kemudian melihat Shirayuki yang masih menangis.

"Shirayuki…" panggil wanita itu lembut. Dia pun bersimpuh, memegangi pundak Shirayuki, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Shirayuki, jangan menangis…" katanya tapi Shirayuki tetap menangis.

**.**

**.**

Kepergian Hyorinmaru dan bayi tercintanya benar-benar membuat Shirayuki terpukul. Selama berminggu-minggu dia diam di kamar, tidak bicara, tidak bekerja, tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya duduk ditempat tidur, menghadap jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Mata biru es-nya yang cantik pun tampak memudar. Teman-temannya sesama pelayan pun bingung harus bagaimana. Mereka tahu pasti sakit rasanya jika kehilangan dua orang yang paling disayanginya sekaligus. Tapi, mereka harus melakukan sesuatu walau tidak tahu harus apa. Besoknya, seorang pria datang menghampiri Shirayuki kedalam kamarnya.

"Kau masih menangis, Shirayuki?" tanya pria itu. Shirayuki menoleh dengan tatapan kosong. Matanya membengkak, mata biru es-nya pun tidak terlihat cahaya-nya lagi.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasannmu. Aku pun pernah merasakannya…" lanjut pria itu yang kemudian duduk disampingnya.

"Tapi kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan anak dihadapan kita…" untuk pertama kalinya sejak kematian anaknya, Shirayuki berbicara. Pria itu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku memang tidak tahu. Tapi, aku janji padamu…aku akan terus menghiburmu. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk membuat matamu dan senyumanmu kembali, Shirayuki…" kata pria itu sambil memegang tangan dingin Shirayuki. Shirayuki terdiam melihat pria itu. Tidak lama, air matanya menetes dengan sendirinya.

"Jangan menangis, Shirayuki…" ucap pria berambut hitam kebiruan itu menyeka air mata Shirayuki.

"U…Uuuh. Terima kasih, SenbonZakura…" balas Shirayuki memegangi tangan pria itu yang berada di pipi-nya.

"_Benar. Inilah…kehangatan yang kucari…" _batinnya sambil tersenyum walau masih mengalirkan air mata_._

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Shirayuki sudah mendapatkan kembali dirinya. Dia selalu tersenyum dan tertawa kecil baik bersama temannya maupun SenbonZakura yang selalu setia bersama dengannya. Dia benar-benar sudah kembali menjadi Sode no Shirayuki yang dulu. Hingga suatu malam, disaat Shirayuki tengah tertidur dikamarnya. Seseorang masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mendekati Shirayuki. Wanita berambut silver itu terbangun saat merasa tubuhnya disentuh. Dia menoleh dan langsung membulatkan matanya dan segera menjauhi orang itu.

"A…Anda mengapa ada disini?" tanyanya sedikit takut.

"Ssst, jangan kencang-kencang. Nanti ketahuan…" ucap orang berjenis kelamin pria itu. Shirayuki semakin ketakutan, dia mencengkram erat selimutnya.

"Kumohon tolong keluar!" kata Shirayuki.

"Jangan begitu. Aku hanya ingin mengobati perasaanmu saat ditinggali oleh Hyorinmaru…" rayu-nya sambil mengelus pipi Shirayuki.

"To…Tolong ja...ngan…" pinta Shirayuki saat dirinya hendak dilecehkan secara seksual.

**Brak!** pintu kamar Shirayuki dibanting oleh seorang pria.

"Hentikan!" seru pria yang membanting pintu kamar Shirayuki.

"Kau…" pria yang menggoda Shirayuki kemudian menatap kesal.

"Se…Senbonzakura…" ucap Shirayuki pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. SenbonZakura kemudian berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Pria yang menggoda Shirayuki pun berdiri tepat dihadapan SenbonZakura.

"Tolong anda keluar dari kamar Shirayuki!" perintah SenbonZakura pelan namun tegas.

"Haa?"

"Tolong anda keluar dari kamar Sode no Shirayuki, sekarang!" tegas SenbonZakura ulang dengan tatapan serius.

"Apa kau sadar sedang bicara dengan siapa?" tanya pria itu sambil mencengkram kerah baju SenbonZakura.

"Tentu saya tahu. Karenanya, saya minta anda keluar dari tempat ini, Zangetsu-sama…" jawab SenbonZakura tidak takut sama sekali. Pria yang diketahui bernama Zangetsu itu melepaskan cengkramannya dan mendorong SenbonZakura walau tidak sampai jatuh dan pergi.

Zangetsu adalah head master di keluarga Tsuki. Dia adalah orang yang derajatnya paling tinggi di Twin manor ini. Zangetsu juga terkenal sebagai head master paling kejam dan paling sadis diantara head master pendahulunya. Jika macam-macam dengannya atau melakukan pelanggaran di Twin manor ini, orang tersebut akan langsung dieksekusi tanpa buang-buang waktu. Tampak luar, Zangetsu terlihat berumur 35-45 tahun. Namun, umur sebenarnya adalah sudah melebihi 1 abad. Dia terlihat muda mungkin karena sering melakukan ritual-ritual tak masuk akal. Twin manor ini juga disebut rumah 1000 ritual. Begitu banyak ritual yang dilakukan di manor ini. Ritual-nya pun bukan sembarang ritual yang hanya membutuhkan sesajen. Ritual ini butuh tumbal manusia atau semacamnya. Zangetsu adalah pemimpin dari segala ritual itu. Entah sejak kapan, namun dari dulu, Twin manor memang sudah melakukan segala macam ritual. Jujur saja, sebenarnya para pelayan atau penghuni manor tersebut takut untuk tinggal disana karena pasti suatu saat mereka akan dijadikan korban ritual. Namun, entah mengapa mereka tak dapat keluar dari manor itu.

**.**

Tidak berapa lama setelah Zangetsu pergi dari kamar Shirayuki…

"Se…SenbonZakura…" panggil Shirayuki dari atas tempat tidurnya.

"Kau tidak apa, Shirayuki? Dia sudah menyentuhmu?" tanya SenbonZakura mendekati Shirayuki.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa…" jawab Shirayuki pelan.

"Syukurlah…"

"Malam ini…tidak aman jika kau tidur seorang diri. Lebih baik malam ini kau tidur dengan Haineko saja…" saran SenbonZakura, Shirayuki mengangguk pelan dengan tubuh bergetar tanda dia masih ketakutan.

**.**

**.**

Besoknya, saat Shirayuki tengah bekerja, dia merasa dilihat dengan pandangan yang tidak menyenangkan dan begitu menusuk. Dia melihat ke belakang dan melihat Zangetsu tengah memperhatikan tiap gerak-geriknya. Akibatnya, Shirayuki segera pergi menjauhi Zangetsu dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Saat dirinya sedang mengepel, tiba-tiba Zangetsu datang dan memojokkannya ke tembok dengan tiba-tiba.

"A…Apa yang ingin anda lakukan, Zangetsu-sama?" tanya Shirayuki ketakutan.

"Tadi malam ada gangguan, ya?"

"Eh?"

"Lalu…aku…"

Saat Zangetsu hendak memegang pipi Shirayuki, pergelangan tangannya langsung dipegang seorang pria yang tak lain ada SenbonZakura.

"Jauhi dia sekarang!" perintah SenbonZakura tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau lagi…"

SenbonZakura langsung saja melempar tangan Zangetsu agar tak menyentuh Shirayuki lagi. Dia kemudian berdiri dihadapan Shirayuki, melindungi wanita itu.

"Kau akan menyesal!" ancam Zangetsu yang pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

**.**

"Shirayuki, kenapa si brengsek Zangetsu itu selalu menggangumu?" tanya SenbonZakura yang saat ini berada ditaman belakang bersama Shirayuki. Setelah kejadian tadi, SenbonZakura langsung mengajak Shirayuki menuju taman.

"Saat pertama kali dia memasuki kamarku pada malam itu…dia bilang ingin mengobati perasaanku yang sakit setelah ditinggal oleh Hyorinmaru. Tapi, sakit itu sudah berlalu…aku tidak butuh dia…" jelas Shirayuki murung. Senbonzakura melihat Shirayuki dengan tatapan iba. Lelaki itu kemudian menghela nafas sembari memegangi tangan dingin Shirayuki.

"Aku…punya cara agar aku dapat terus melindungimu…" kata SenbonZakura.

"Eh?"

"Satu-satunya cara agar aku dapat melindungimu adalah menjadi suami-mu…" jelas Senbonzakura serius. Shirayuki tetap terdiam melihat Senbonzakura dengan tatapan bingung.

"Si brengsek Zangetsu akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkanmu. Karenanya, jika aku menjadi suami-mu, dia mungkin akan sedikit jaga jarak. Persentase-nya memang kecil, tapi tidak ada salahnya…" Senbonzakura kembali menjelaskan pada Shirayuki. Shirayuki kemudian menutup matanya, berusaha mencerna perkataan Senbonzakura.

"Baiklah, Senbonzakura…" ucapnya kemudian.

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya mereka menikah. Semua penghuni manor terkejut bukan main mendengar kabar bahwa Shirayuki menikah dengan Senbonzakura. Namun, lama-lama mereka dapat menerimanya. Sebulan sudah mereka menikah, Zangetsu tidak henti-hentinya tetap mendekati Shirayuki disaat Senbonzakura sedang tidak ada didekatnya. Terkadang Shirayuki dibekap dari belakang dan diseret masuk ke tempat yang sepi dengan paksa. Beruntung hal itu selalu dicegah oleh Senbonzakura yang cepat menyelamatkan wanita itu.

"Jangan sentuh Shirayuki! Dia sekarang sudah menjadi istri-ku! Enyahlah kau!" bentak Senbonzakura pada Zangetsu saat pria tua itu hendak menggoda Shirayuki dilorong penghubung manor.

"Keh! Jangan kau pikir Shirayuki telah menjadi istri-mu, bukan berarti kau memilikinya sepenuhnya. Lihat saja, akan kulakukan segala cara untukmu…" cetus Zangetsu yang pergi.

"Sudah cukup, Shirayuki. Kau harus segera pergi dari manor ini!" kata Senbonzakura sesaat setelah Zangetsu menghilang.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Zangetsu itu akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkanmu, keadaanmu sudah tidak aman lagi disini…"

"Maksud Zangetsu itu bukan untuk mendapatkanku, tapi untuk menjauhkanmu dariku…" ujar Shirayuki mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau harus segera pergi dari sini…"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Jika kau mau aku pergi…kau juga harus ikut!" Shirayuki menatap Senbonzakura dengan wajah sedih dan menguatkan pegangannya pada tangan Senbonzakura.

"Jika kita pergi bersama, akan mudah ketahuan…kau harus pergi sendiri…"

"Tapi…aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi. Kumohon, jangan buat aku menangis lagi seperti dulu…" pinta Shirayuki yang mencengkram pakaian Senbonzakura pada bagian dada dan mendekatkan dirinya sambil menunduk. Senbonzakura melihat Shirayuki yang mendadak tubuhnya bergetar entah mengapa. Senbonzakura kemudian memegang puncak kepala Shirayuki.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, Shirayuki. Maafkan aku…" kata Senbonzakura pelan hingga membuat Shirayuki tersenyum kecil namun menitikkan air mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam lusa, mendadak Shirayuki kehilangan Senbonzakura. Dia tidak bertemu dengan Senbonzakura sejak malam kemarin. Dia berusaha mencari, namun tak bertemu.

"Haineko…" panggil Shirayuki yang berlari kecil menuju Haineko.

"Ada apa, Shirayuki?" tanya Haineko menoleh.

"Senbonzakura…apa kau melihat Senbonzakura? Aku tak melihatnya sejak semalam kemarin…" kata Shirayuki. Haineko membelalakkan matanya dan kemudian dia menunduk dan melirik ke segala arah, seolah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Maaf, Shirayuki. Aku…tidak tahu. Sudah, ya, aku mau pergi dulu…" ujar Haineko yang langsung meninggalkan Shirayuki sebelum wanita berambut silver itu bicara.

**.**

Tak peduli berkeliling sebanyaknya, Shirayuki terus berusaha mencari SenbonZakura ditempat menurutnya suaminya itu berada. Namun, keberadaan SenbonZakura nihil dan tak dapat ditemukan dimana pun. 2 hari sudah Shirayuki kehilangan jejak SenbonZakura. Dia tidak tahu harus dimana lagi mencari pria itu. lalu, dewi keberuntungan ternyata masih memihaknya. Saat dirinya tengah putus asa mencari SenbonZakura, dia mengetahui dimana SenbonZakura lewat percakapan pelayan lain.

"Apa menurutmu kita harus beritahu Shirayuki?" tanya seorang pelayan.

"Apa maksudmu, Haineko?" tanya temannya, tanya Tobiume balik.

"Soal SenbonZakura…"

Mendengar nama SenbonZakura, Shirayuki yang tengah berjalan lewat dapur berhenti dan mendengar pembicaraan teman-teman sesama pelayannya itu. Dia berdiri dibalik tembok, disebelah pintu dapur yang terbuka.

"Jangan! Jika diberitahu, Shirayuki pasti sedih…" cegah Tobiume.

"Tapi, jika terus dirahasiakan, Shirayuki justru semakin sedih…" balas Haineko.

"Haineko, SenbonZakura bukan sekedar pergi begitu saja. Dia…dia telah dibunuh oleh Zangetsu-sama dan bawahannya…" kata Tobiume sedikit keras. Saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa SenbonZakura telah dibunuh membuat Shirayuki benar-benar terpukul. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Dia menggertakan giginya karena kesal bercampur sedih.

"SenbonZakura dibunuh karena berani-beraninya mendekati Shirayuki. Karenanya dia dibunuh. Sadisnya, mayat SenbonZakura dibuang ke sungai tidak jauh dari manor ini. Sungai yang dipenuhi dengan buaya-buaya raksasa dan buas…" lanjut Haineko.

Shirayuki langsung mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat dan keras. Dia terjongkok dibalik tembok sambil menangis membungkuk.

"Shirayuki…" panggil seseorang berkimono putih saat Shirayuki menangis. Langsunglah Haineko dan Tobiume keluar dari dapur dan melihat Shirayuki tengah berdiri sambil menunduk dengan darah menetes dari telapak tangannya.

"Shi…Shirayuki?" kaget Haineko. Shirayuki tidak menjawab. Dia langsung lari menjauhi ketiga temannya itu dengan cepat.

"Dia pasti mendengar pembicaraan kita tadi…" kata Haineko.

"Ini gawat! Shirayuki…"

"Dengar apa?" tanya wanita yang memanggil Shirayuki tadi.

"Shirayuki sekarang tahu keadaan sebenarnya dari SenbonZakura…"

"Apa?"

**.**

**.**

Saat mendengar kabar tentang SenbonZakura, Shirayuki tidak keluar dari kamarnya selama 2 hari hingga malam harinya, saat salju turun, di kamar Shirayuki. Wanita itu duduk di meja rias depan tempat tidurnya. Dia duduk dan mengambil sesuatu dilaci meja tersebut. Yang diambilnya adalah sebuah figura foto. Dia melihat foto itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi namun terpampang jelas bahwa dia benar-benar memendam kesedihan dan kebencian. Dia baringkan terbalik figura foto itu dimeja dan berjalan menuju lemarinya. Dia membuka lemari itu dan berganti pakaian kimono putih panjang bermodel furi sode. Dia jepit rambutnya dan menyisirnya. Setelah dia rasa cukup, dia keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur.

**.**

"Lho? Shirayuki? Kenapa kau pakai kimono furi sode-mu? Hari ini tidak ada festival bukan?" tanya Tobiume yang tengah membuatkan teh. Shirayuki tidak menjawab dan pergi kesebuah laci.

Kimono Furisode itu biasanya dikenakan saat sedang ada festival. Tapi, aneh sekali jika Shirayuki memakai kimono itu pada malam yang tidak ada festival sama sekali.

"Shirayuki? Kau baik-baik sa-…eh?" ucapan Tobiume terhenti saat dirasanya ada sesuatu yang tajam masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Dia melihat kebawah dan mendapati sebilah pisau menembus jantungnya. **Prang!** gelas yang sedang dipegangnya pun terjatuh dan pecahannya bertebaran di lantai.

"Kena…pa?" tanya Tobiume yang melihat tatapan dingin dari seorang Sode no Shirayuki yang biasanya baik hati. Shirayuki tanpa ekspresi takut atau apapun, membunuhnya dengan begitu mudah dan cepat. Shirayuki kemudian mencabut pisaunya dan menancapkannya kembali ke leher kanan Tobiume hingga Tobiume terjatuh dan tewas.

"Kyaa! Tobiume!" histeris seorang wanita hingga menjatuhkan piringnya. Shirayuki menoleh dan melihat Haineko tengah berdiri ketakutan.

"Shi…Shirayuki! Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa Tobiume? Kau apakan dia!" tanya Haineko. Shirayuki diam dan berjalan menuju Haineko. Haineko ketakutan begitu melihat Shirayuki berjalan kearahnya. Shirayuki mengacungkan pisau yang berlumuran darah segar tersebut. Haineko pun berusaha kabur namun dirinya telah tertangkap oleh Shirayuki dan langsung dibunuh dengan cara kepalanya ditancapkan pisau dan pisau itu ditarik kebawah hingga wajahnya terbelah. Tewas sudahlah 2 orang pelayan ditangannya. Membunuh dua pelayan itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. Kurang dari 10 menit dan hanya menggunakan sebilah pisau, dia berhasil menerbangkan nyawa dua orang.

Shirayuki melanjutkan aksinya. Dia membunuh dengan begitu sadis dan cepat. Hebatnya, tak ada satupun yang dapat menghentikan tindakan Shirayuki. Bahkan pengawal Zangetsu saja tak dapat menghentikannya.

"He…Hentikan, Shirayuki! Kenapa?" tanya Zangetsu ketakutan begitu melihat Shirayuki berjalan mendekatinya, memamerkan pisaunya.

"Kenapa kau membunuh SenbonZakura?" tanya Shirayuki dingin.

"A…Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tak membunuhnya. Sungguh!" jawab Zangetsu. Pria itu memundurkan dirinya, takut melihat Shirayuki. Saat dirinya sudah menyentuh tembok, dia tidak dapat berlari kembali.

"Jujurlah…" kata Shirayuki.

"Tidak!" Zangetsu tetap berbohong. Mendengar jawaban dusta dari Zangetsu, Shirayuki mengayunkan pisaunya hingga merobek dada Zangetsu walau pria itu belum mati.

"Akh!"

"Aku akan terus menyiksamu hingga kau menjawab kenapa kau membunuh SenbonZakura!" ujar Shirayuki. Tak ada ketakutan sama sekali terpancar dimatanya.

"Aku…memang tidak membunuhnya!"

Kembali, Shirayuki mengayunkan pisaunya, bahkan membuat tangan pria itu nyaris terputus dari tubuhnya.

"Huaaaaaakh!" rintih pria itu menjerit memegangi tangannya. Pada akhirnya, tangan kanan pria itu dipotong hidup-hidup.

"Tangan! Tangan…ku! Tanganku!" jerit Zangetsu.

"Kenapa, Shirayu…ki?"

"Jawab aku!" kata Shirayuki kemudian. Zangetsu tetap terdiam, tetap tidak mau memberitahu alasannya.

"Jika kau tak mengatakan yang sejujurnya, kupastikan pisau ini akan bersarang dikepala busukmu itu!" lanjut Shirayuki mengancam.

Zangetsu tetap terdiam karena ketakutan. Shirayuki sudah semakin muak dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Zangetsu, dia langsung saja merobek leher Zangetsu bahkan memenggal kepala Zangetsu hidup-hidup hingga kepala itu terguling dan dipastikan Zangetsu telah mati. Tubuhnya terjatuh, darah mengalir dari lehernya itu. Kematian Zangetsu sekaligus menandakan matinya seluruh penghuni Twin Manor. Shirayuki menatap dingin tanpa ekspresi mayat Zangetsu yang terbujur tanpa nyawa. Dia lalu meraih kepala Zangetsu dan membawa kepala itu entah kemana.

**.**

Shirayuki berjalan menuju sebuah sungai, sungai tempat dimana SenbonZakura dibunuh dan mayatnya dibuang. Dia kemudian melempar kepala Zangetsu kedalam sungai itu agar dimakan oleh buaya-buaya raksasa yang juga telah memakan suaminya itu. Dia tersenyum, senyum licik diiringi salju yang turun. Shirayuki mendongak keatas, melihat salju yang turun. Dia terdiam sejenak dan kemudian kembali ke Twin Manor walau dengan kimono furisode yang terciprat darah.

.

.

**To be Continued**

**

* * *

**

Thanks to: Voidy, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, rukii nightray, Snowflake1671, Shabrina Liem, Ougon 22, Scarlett Yukarin, Wi3nter, chariot330, ruki4062jo, Kuchiki Mio Akiyama, Yuuna Hihara, Kurochi, BlackWhite Feathers, Michi-chan Phantomhive626, Shichi, aiNeko-Haru.

Khusus untuk Chariot330 :: Di chapter 5 memang dipakai beberapa istilah di Fatal Frame. Saia lupa mencantumkan disclaimer TECMO khusus chapter 5. Untung anda ingatkan...


	7. Chapter 7: Tsuki Ruka

Gomen lama update!

Terima kasih atas review dari:

ika chan, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, Lightning Feathers D. Kiryu, KiryuZero Shicchi Jaegerjaquez, aiNeko-Haru, Kyucchi, anggra way, Shabrina Liem, Michi-chan Phantomhive626, ayano646cweety, rukii nightray, chariot330, Voidy, Matsura Akimoto, Aihara Minam Uchiha

Oke, ini sudah update. Maaf jika ada typo, atau sebagainya. Chapter ini tidak di edit dan di update cepet-cepet karena di update buru-buru. Nyelesein tugas pidato dengan anggota kelompok yang kaya F**K semua! *Hentikan! Inner saia muncul!*

Mari review kembali!

**.**

**.**

**Summary :: Saat-saat kau bersamanya selama ini, selalu tersenyum dan sebagainya, itu sangatlah menyenangkan. Tapi, kau tak tahu dibalik senyuman itu dia memiliki masa lalu yang kelam. Yakinkah kau bahwa selama ini dia selalu bersamamu?**

**Chapter 7: Tsuki Ruka**

Sode no Shirayuki menceritakan masa lalu sekaligus alasannya melakukan pembunuhan ini dan juga sejarah dari manor ini bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dia bercerita dengan datar dan benar-benar serius. Rukia terdiam mendengar cerita itu bahkan ada perasaan iba mengoles hatinya.

"Lalu…kenapa kau membunuh dan melukai kami satu persatu?" tanya Rukia pelan dan terdengar sedih. Shirayuki membuka matanya dan melihat kearah Rukia.

"Aku sudah bersumpah. Tak peduli siapapun, apapun alasannya…akan kubunuh mereka semua! Orang luar harus keluar dari manor ini, tidak boleh menginjak manor ini!" jawab Shirayuki sedikit keras.

"Itu adalah hukum Tsuki-Family, bukan, Kurosaki?" Shirayuki bertanya kepada Ichigo yang sedang menopang tubuh Rukia.

"Kau…"

Ichigo menyipitkan matanya, menahan amarah. Rukia melihat ekspresi wajah Ichigo yang sedikit berubah itu dengan perasaan sedikit heran.

"Akan kubunuh mereka semua, sebagaimana keluarga ini telah membunuh SenbonZakura!" cetus Shirayuki mengacungkan pisaunya.

"Sode no Shirayuki!" panggil Rukia berusaha menyadarkan Shirayuki. Ichigo langsung mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Rukia.

"Ichigo…"

"Hentikan, Rukia. Dia…tidak mungkin bisa lagi kau sadarkan. Hatinya…sudah mati…" ucap Ichigo menghentikan tindakan Rukia.

"Tapi…"

Ichigo menatap mata violet Rukia dengan lekat, dengan mata seolah berkata 'Kumohon'. Rukia pun menuruti kata-kata Ichigo setelah melihat tatapan dari Ichigo. Itu adalah tatapan yang tak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

"Aku senang dapat melihat wajahmu setelah sekian lamanya. Namun, sayang sekali aku harus membunuhmu beserta kekasihmu itu…" ujar Shirayuki berjalan maju mendekati 2 orang itu.

"Begitu?" Ichigo smirk. Matanya berubah makin serius, tak ada niat main-main lagi. Dia langsung menyuruh Rukia untuk mundur, jaga jarak dengan dirinya untuk mencegah wanita itu terluka lebih dari ini.

Shirayuki pun maju dengan cepat untuk menyerang Ichigo terlebih dahulu, namun belum sempat dia menyerang, Ichigo tiba-tiba memegangi pergelangan tangannya dan agak sedikit diplintir hingga Shirayuki sedikit merintih.

"Akh!" rintih kecil Shirayuki.

"Maafkan aku, Shirayuki. Tapi takkan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Rukia seujung jari pun lagi!" kata Ichigo yang merebut pisau Shirayuki dan memukul wanita itu hingga tubuh Shirayuki membentur tembok dan terjatuh. Perasaan Rukia cemas melihat pertarungan kedua orang itu.

"Andai aku dapat menolong, walau pun sedikit" pikirnya.

Shirayuki benar-benar wanita yang kuat, tidak terlihat dari luar karena tampak luar dia terlihat begitu lemah lembut dan baik. Dia bangkit kembali.

"Kau meremahkanku, Kurosaki. Aku sudah bukanlah wanita lemah seperti dulu lagi…" ucap Shirayuki menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ekspresi Ichigo tidak berubah. Dia tetap memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Fuh…" Shirayuki tersenyum kecil dan tiba-tiba langsung melesat, melewati Ichigo dan menerjang Rukia yang sedang lengah.

"Cela-…"

Shirayuki melepaskan jepit rambut dibelakangnya yang menyimpan sebuah jarum begitu tajam yang siap untuk menembus kepala Rukia.

"Rukia!" seru Ichigo melihat Shirayuki menerjang Rukia. Mata wanita itu membelalak besar saat Shirayuki menerjangnya. Tubuhnya tidak mau mengikuti pikirannya. Bahkan dia pasrah jika harus mati sekarang.

**Crash,** terdengar suara benda tajam menusuk sesuatu hingga membuat cipratan darah di lantai.

"U…Uukh!" rintih pria yang memeluk Rukia, membiarkan punggungnya tertancap jarum tajam itu. Sesaat sebelum jarum itu menusuk Rukia, Ichigo dengan cepat berlari dan langsung memeluk Rukia, tidak membiarkan gadis itu terluka.

"I…Ichi…go…" panggil Rukia terbata-bata pada Ichigo yang memeluknya itu. Dia begitu terkejut melihat Ichigo yang melindunginya sampai seperti itu. Membulat tidak percaya, itulah ekspresi matanya sekarang.

Tubuh Ichigo tiba-tiba terjatuh dipelukan Rukia dan langsung batuk darah. Darah itu mengenai pundak Rukia karena saat ini kepalanya bertumpu pada pundak Rukia.

"I…Ichigo!" seru Rukia cemas sementara Shirayuki mencabut jarumnya dan menjauhi mereka berdua. Kedua tangan Rukia memegangi punggung pria itu, darah dari punggung Ichigo menempeli telapak tangan Rukia, membuat Rukia membulatkan matanya.

"Ichi…go…"

"Maaf, ya, Ruki…a. Tubuhmu jadi terkena cipra…tan darah…ku…" kata Ichigo terbata-bata. Dengan perlahan dan tubuh gemetar, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik, melihat Shirayuki yang berdiri dengan senyum puas menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ka…Kau…"

"Kau melindunginya? Baik sekali kau. Ternyata kebaikan hatimu itu tetap tidak berubah, ya? Sama seperti saat kau memberontak untuk menyelamatkan wanita itu saat ritual akan dilaksanakan…"

Saat Shirayuki mengatakan 'wanita itu' dan 'Ritual', mata Ichigo membulat untuk sesaat, seakan-akan dia terkejut mendengar Shirayuki bicara. Dan saat dia mendengar kata-kata itu, Ichigo yang awalnya bertekuk sebelah lutut sekarang kedua lututnya bersimpuh.

"Ichigo…"

Alis Ichigo berkedut sekejap, keringatnya mengalir dengan mata tetap membulat. Rasanya, apa yang dikatakan oleh Shirayuki semuanya benar. Ichigo menutup mata dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan gigi menggertak.

"Si…al!" umpatnya. Melihat Ichigo yang kelihatannya sedang _drop_, Shirayuki tersenyum dan mendekati Ichigo lalu tiba-tiba menendang dagu pria itu hingga dia terjatuh.

"Ichigo!" seru Rukia melihat Ichigo yang ditendang dan membentur tembok.

Anehnya, Ichigo tidak membalas dan cukup lama dia bergerak untuk bangkit kembali. Rukia pun hendak berdiri untuk menolong Ichigo tapi sekarang tubuhnya begitu berat.

"Hentikan!" pinta Rukia dengan nada tinggi. Dia tidak kuat lagi melihat Ichigo seperti ini.

"Hentikan, jangan bicara lebih jauh lagi!" pinta Ichigo menyeka darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya.

"Begitu?"

Shirayuki mengambil pisau yang tertancap dibawah dan berjalan kearah Rukia yang tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Dia benar-benar ketakutan saat ini.

"Kekasihmu sudah hancur mentalnya hanya karena sedikit ucapan dariku. Sekarang, giliranmu lah…" kata Shirayuki memperlihatkan pisaunya didepan mata Rukia.

Mata Rukia membesar, bibirnya kaku, keringatnya mengalir. Tubuhnya benar-benar berat, mengangkat satu jari saja sulit. Melihat ini, Ichigo tetap tidak berkedik sama sekali. Rukia melirik Ichigo dari sudut matanya, melihat Ichigo yang benar-benar hancur.

"_Ichi…"_

"Dendamlah pada kekasihmu yang hancur hanya karena ucapanku!" ucap Shirayuki mengayunkan pisaunya. Mata Rukia membulat, memantulkan ujung pisau yang begitu tajam akan menembusnya.

**Crash, **lagi-lagi Ichigo melindungi Rukia. Kali ini, dia tidak memeluk Rukia yang terduduk W sambil menunduk, hanya berdiri dihadapan Rukia dan menerima pisau itu di perutnya. Dan cukup dalam pisau itu menancap pada perutnya. Jarak Rukia dengan Ichigo pun tidak terlalu dekat, tidak terlalu jauh.

"Ichi…go…"

"K-Kau…henti…kan!" kata Ichigo terbata-bata dengan darah mengalir dari mulutnya.

Rukia menunduk, mengepalkan tangannya. _"Kenapa…kau selalu melindungiku? Aku…tidak mau kau terluka lagi…karena aku!"_ batin Rukia sambil menahan air matanya dengan tubuh bergetar.

"heh…"

Shirayuki mencabut kasar pisaunya dari perut Ichigo sambil tersenyum puas. Ichigo mundur, berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh. Shirayuki mengayunkan pisaunya, membersihkan darah Ichigo dari bilah pisaunya itu. Saat pisau itu dicabut kasar, darah pria itu terciprat mengenai Rukia yang terpaku pada gerakannya. Tubuh Rukia berdecak terkena cipratan darah, mata violetnya berubah entah kenapa. Dan membulat hingga matanya mengecil.

"Shirayuki, kau…"

"Khukhukhu, sakit bukan, Kurosaki?" tanya Shirayuki licik.

"Kh!" Ichigo memegangi perutnya yang terluka itu.

"Henti…kan…" ucap Rukia pelan dari belakang dan tetap terpaku pada gerakannya. Shirayuki dan Ichigo melihat kearah Rukia.

"Rukia…" panggil Ichigo menoleh pada Rukia.

Rukia lalu berdiri perlahan. Dia berdiri sambil menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang kelihatannya lemas, wajahnya pun tak terlihat. Shirayuki menatap Rukia dingin. Ichigo justru keheranan melihat Rukia yang sejak tadi tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuh karena luka yang parah, sekarang berdiri seakan luka-lukanya itu tidak ada. Suasana hening sejenak, hujan yang deras pun berubah menjadi suara rintik hujan dan tiba-tiba saja, tembok yang ada dibelakang Rukia hancur dan angin berhembus dengan kuat. Rambut panjang Shirayuki juga kimononya tertiup tapi itu tidak membuat raut wajahnya berubah.

"A…Apa? Rukia!" Ichigo mulai cemas dengan keadaan ini. Sesuatu telah terjadi pada Rukia saat ini.

Rukia tidak menjawab, dia tetap menunduk. Lalu, angin yang bertiup itu menyelimuti Rukia dengan durasi kurang lebih 1 menit. Perasaan Ichigo buruk. Rasanya, akan terjadi sesuatu yang gawat pada Rukia. Keringatnya mengalir, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

"_Rukia…"_

Angin yang menyelimuti Rukia lalu menghilang dan muncullah 'Rukia' dengan tampilan berbeda. Rukia yang sekarang memakai kimono putih dengan tali merah melilit di obi hitamnya. Rukia menaikkan perlahan kepalanya namun dengan mata masih tertutup.

"A…Aaah…" mata Shirayuki dan Ichigo sama-sama membulat. Mereka terkejut melihat penampilan Rukia yang sekarang, mereka seperti sudah tidak asing dengan wujud itu. Keringat dingin mereka berdua mengalir dari pelipis menuju pipi. Rukia pun lalu membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit dan memperlihatkan mata violet kebiruannya.

"Hentikan perbuatanmu, Shirayuki…" kata Rukia pelan bahkan terdengar dingin.

"A…Anda…" Shirayuki bicara terbata-bata.

"Ru…Ruka…sama…" lanjut Shirayuki dengan mata yang rasanya sudah tidak asing lagi dengan wanita yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

Rukia yang ada dihadapan mereka berdua benar-benar berbeda dengan Rukia yang biasanya. Dia memberikan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Wajahnya datar saja. Rukia atau yang sekarang dipanggil 'Ruka' oleh Shirayuki berjalan pelan, menyeret kimono yang menutupi kakinya. Ichigo terdiam, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia sama kagetnya dengan Shirayuki bahkan lebih kaget.

"Ru…Ruka…" panggil Ichigo pelan dengan tubuh kaku.

**A/N: Untuk selanjutnya sampai pemberitahuan berikutnya, yang bicara adalah Ruka. Tapi, anggap saja Ruka adalah Rukia. Karena wujudnya tetap Rukia, namun didalamnya ada roh bernama Ruka.**

"Kenapa…anda bisa…" Shirayuki bertanya terbata-bata dan memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Shirayuki, ternyata kau belum melupakanku, ya? Sungguh mengesankan…" kata Ruka.

Walaupun saat ini Rukia atau Ruka itu ada disatu tubuh. Begitu bicara, suara Rukia-lah yang keluar. Ataukah mungkin suara Ruka sama dengan suara Rukia. Singkatnya, raga yang tengah dengan berdiri itu adalah Rukia, namun jiwa-nya adalah seorang wanita yang dipanggil Ruka. Tubuh Rukia dirasuki oleh arwah wanita bernama Ruka.

"Anda…anda…"

"Sode no Shirayuki, perbuatanmu kali ini sungguh biadab. Aku tahu bahwa kau dendam pada keluarga ini karena SenbonZakura telah tewas ditangan keluarga ini. Namun, kau tak punya alasan untuk membunuh bocah-bocah yang masuk kemari. Mereka tak mengenalmu, mereka tak salah apapun padamu. Kenapa kau membunuh mereka bagaikan membunuh para binatang?" kata Ruka begitu bijaksana dan tegas. Nada bicara pelan namun tegasnya begitu terasa. Persis seperti Rukia yang sedang serius.

Shirayuki tidak dapat menjawab apapun. Ichigo pun terdiam melihat percakapan Ruka dengan Shirayuki. Dia tidak dapat berkata apapun.

"Kau…anda sudah…tewas…pada malam itu! Takkan kubiarkan anda bicara seolah-olah anda mengerti perasaan saya!" seru Shirayuki yang mengayunkan pisaunya, hendak membunuh Ruka. Ekspresi wajah Ruka tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dia justru menutup matanya dan tiba-tiba memegang pergelangan tangan Shirayuki saat pisau itu sedikit lagi akan menyentuh keningnya.

"A-…"

"Tidakkah aku memintamu untuk berhenti, Shirayuki?" tanya Ruka dengan nada dingin dan membuka matanya perlahan. **(A/N: Ekspresi Ruka yang seperti ini bisa dibayangkan saat Ichigo di chapter 419 page 18 ^^v)**. Tangan Ruka yang memegang pergelangan tangan Shirayuki yang tiba-tiba bersinar dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba Shirayuki langsung menjauh dan sedikit mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau…"

Pergelangan tangannya lalu meneteskan darah. Sementara itu Ruka merentangkan tangan kanannya seolah akan memegang sesuatu. Kemudian, muncullah sebuah pedang yang terbentuk dari partikel angin dan cahaya yang tadi mengelilingi Rukia. Pedang berwarna putih dan bersinar.

"Sial!" umpat Shirayuki yang merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya.

"Hentikan, Ruka! Ruka!" seru Ichigo tiba-tiba yang mencoba menghentikan tindakan Ruka. Nama Ruka keluar begitu saja dari mulut Ichigo, seolah Ichigo mengenal gadis bernama Ruka itu. Ruka yang mengacuhkan ucapan Ichigo kemudian melempar pedang itu tepat kearah Shirayuki. Hingga pundak wanita berambut silver itu tertancap pedang.

"Akh!" rintih Shirayuki bersandar pada tembok, memegangi pundaknya yang tertancap pedang. Ruka berjalan mendekati Shirayuki, menarik paksa pedang itu dari pundak Shirayuki tidak peduli kimononya terciprat darah Shirayuki. Dia pun mengacungkan pedang itu, Shirayuki melihat ujung pedang yang begitu tajam

"Dengan ini…akan kuakhiri. Segala penderitaanmu, penderitaan bocah-bocah ini dan kutukan di manor ini…" ujar Ruka.

"Hentikan, Ruka! Jika kau melakukannya, kau sama seperti Shirayuki! Hentikan itu, Ruka! Ruka! Rukaa!" Ichigo berusaha menghentikan Ruka untuk membunuh Shirayuki dengan memakai tubuh Rukia. Dia ingin berlari untuk menghentikan aksi Ruka tapi tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

"Jika kau dendam, maka dendamlah pada dirimu yang begitu rendah untuk membunuh manusia. Kau yang seorang roh, tidak memiliki hak untuk membunuh manusia…"

Saat Ruka menghujamkan pedang itu dan saat mata Shirayuki membulat saat tahu dirinya akan dihancurkan oleh wanita itu, **klentang**! Tiba-tiba saja pedang tersebut terjatuh. Shirayuki yang sudah ketakutan dan Ichigo yang sudah panik, kaget melihatnya.

**Brug, **Tubuh Rukia yang dimasuki roh Ruka terjatuh tepat dihadapan Shirayuki, tergeletak tidak berdaya. Angin kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya itu dan Rukia kembali lagi. Dia sudah tidak memakai kimono dan berpenampilan seperti Rukia yang sebelumnya.

"Rukia!"

Rukia membuka sedikit demi sedikit matanya juga mengangkat tubuhnya yang penuh luka itu. Keringat mengalir banyak dari tubuhnya, begitu berat dia mengangkat tubuhnya itu.

"Ap…pa? Apa yang…terja…di?" tanya Rukia terbata dan berusaha mengangkat kepalanya.

Shirayuki tersenyum licik. Matanya kembali memancarkan tatapan pembunuh.

"Khu…"

**Grap, **Shirayuki mencengkram leher Rukia dan mengangkatnya keatas. Rukia benar-benar lemas hingga tak dapat memberontak.

"Ah…" Rukia tidak dapat berkata apapun lagi. Dia benar-benar lemas. Matanya pun sayu, tubuhnya dingin.

"Lepaskan Rukia, Shirayuki!" perintah Ichigo.

"Khukhukhu, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ruka-sama yang tadi adalah satu-satunya harapan cahaya-mu. Tapi, sayang sekali dia harus pergi dengan begitu cepat…"

"Lepaskan dia! Dia tidak bersalah!" bentak Ichigo yang berlari kearah Rukia, menyelamatkannya. Shirayuki langsung meletakkan pisaunya tepat didepan leher Rukia hingga membuat Ichigo berhenti.

"Jangan bergerak. Jika kau bergerak sedikit saja, wanita ini akan kubunuh…menyusul Ruka-sama…" kata Shirayuki mengancam.

"Sial!" umpat Ichigo menggertakan giginya.

"Dapatkah kau mendengarku, nona?" tanya Shirayuki. Rukia melihat kebawah dengan mata menyipit karena menahan sakit.

"Ukh!"

"Matamu itu…begitu menjengkelkan. Kau mengingatkanku pada wanita yang seharusnya sudah mati tadi!" Shirayuki langsung menancapkan pisaunya pada paha kiri Rukia.

"Akh!" Rukia langsung menutup matanya, menahan sakit. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas hingga tidak dapat berbuat apapun.

"Konyol…" Shirayuki melempar tubuh Rukia sambil menarik paksa pisaunya dari paha Rukia.

"Rukia!" Ichigo pun dengan sigap langsung menangkap tubuh mungil berlumuran darah itu.

"U…Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Rukia terbatuk karena tadi kesulitan bernafas akibat cengkraman yang kuat di lehernya.

"Rukia! Hei, Rukia! Sadarlah, Rukia! Rukia!" panggil Ichigo yang menepuk pelan pipi Rukia, memanggil dengan cemas.

"I…Ich…Ichi…go…"

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Rukia…" kata Ichigo tersenyum lega dan mengelus pipi Rukia dengan lembut. "He…" Rukia pun tersenyum kecil walau dengan pandangan lemah. Ichigo merasakan tubuh Rukia begitu dingin bahkan sangat dingin seperti es.

"_Kenapa tadi Ruka merasuki tubuh Rukia? Kenapa?"_ batin Ichigo sambil melihat Rukia yang lemas, tidak berdaya. Ichigo kemudian menutup matanya, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sekarang, duduklah disini. Ini semua harus diakhiri…demi kebaikanmu juga…" ujar Ichigo yang membuka matanya dan menyandarkan tubuh lemah Rukia dan berdiri menghadap Shirayuki.

"Ah…"

"Sekarang aku mengerti, Kurosaki. Selama aku membantai teman-temanmu, kau tak menampakkan wujud-mu. Dan saat wanita itu hendak kubunuh, kau baru menampakkan wujudmu. Dan kejadian yang tadi, luka yang kudapat di pundak ini…menjelaskan semuanya. Kau, wanita mungil disana…kau adalah reinkarnasi dari Ruka-sama. Wanita yang sudah tewas 15 tahun yang lalu…"

Mata Rukia membulat, kaget dengan ucapan Shirayuki yang tiba-tiba.

"Rein…kar…nasi?"

"Ya. Kau adalah reinkarnasi dari Ruka-sama. Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku tadi? Jiwa Ruka-sama yang ada dalam tubuhmu bangkit…bangkit dan hendak membunuhku, menguasai tubuhmu…" jelas Shirayuki. Rukia tetap kaget hingga tidak bisa bicara apapun. Dia terpaku pada posisinya yang terduduk W dengan kedua tangan menyentuh lantai, menyangga tubuhnya.

"Kurosaki, kau kenal dengan Ruka-sama juga, bukan? Tidak, bukan kenal lagi…Ruka-sama adalah kekasihmu bukan?"

Begitu mendengar kata-kata Shirayuki, Ichigo yang terdiam tanpa kata dan gerak lagi-lagi membelalakkan matanya. Sikap Ichigo sejak nama Ruka disebut seperti rahasia besarnya telah terbongkar. Dia selalu terkejut.

"Hei, Ichi…go. Katakanlah…sesuatu. Hei…" panggil Rukia yang memaksa dirinya untuk bangkit namun tidak bisa.

Ichigo melirik Rukia dari sudut matanya. _"Ruka!"_ umpatnya pelan sambil menutup mata. Keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya terjatuh mengenai permukaan tanah.

"Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, Ruka-sama saat menjalani ritual itu…tengah mengandung anak-mu, bukan? Aku kasihan padamu, Kurosaki. Dalam satu waktu, kau kehilangan kekasih dan calon anakmu…" lanjut Shirayuki yang selalu berusaha menghancurkan mental Ichigo.

"Ichigo…"

"Ara? Kau tidak tahu apapun, nona?" tanya Shirayuki pada Rukia.

"Eh?"

"Singkatnya, dulu Kurosaki memiliki kekasih bernama Ruka, Tsuki Ruka. Sayangnya, Ruka-sama harus dijadikan tumbal dari salah satu ritual manor ini. Dan lalu, saat itu Ruka-sama tengah mengandung anak Kurosaki. Ruka-sama dijadikan tumbal karena dirinya memiliki kekuatan yang spesial, hingga cocok untuk dijadikan Moon priestess, ritual yang paling berpengaruh di Tsuki-family. Ritual terjadi sebelum aku melakukan pembantaian. Bahkan, dia masih sempat bicara padaku saat aku mendengar dari Haineko bahwa SenbonZakura telah tewas…" jelas Shirayuki.

"Moon…Priestess…"

xx

"_Ichigo, tolong aku!"_

"_Ruka! Hentikan! Lepaskan dia!" pinta Ichigo yang ditahan oleh penjaga saat berusaha menyelamatkan Ruka._

"_Ichigo!" panggil Ruka sambil mengulurkan tangannya._

"_Rukaa!"_

_Saat tinggal sedikit lagi menyentuh tangan Ruka, Ruka sudah menghilang terlebih dahulu dibalik pintu besar._

xx

Ichigo teringat saat dirinya tidak dapat menyelamatkan Ruka, kekasihnya itu saat Ruka akan melakukan Moon ritual.

"Ruka…" katanya pelan sembari mengepalkan tangan, namun kata-katanya terdengar oleh Rukia.

"_Ichigo…" _batin Rukia melihat Ichigo dengan sedih.

"Kau memiliki wajah persis dengan Ruka-sama. Ruka-sama adalah wanita yang ramah, baik hati, pintar dalam segala hal. Sungguh seperti dirimu, nona…" jelas Shirayuki sambil tersenyum smirk pada Rukia yang masih belum mengerti. Rukia mengerutkan alisnya. Memasang wajah benar-benar tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu apapun.

"Cu…kup…" kata Ichigo pelan dan mulai berdiri namun kepalanya masih menunduk.

"Ichigo…" Rukia melihat Ichigo yang berdiri.

"Sudah cukup bicaranya, Shirayuki! Rukia tidak tahu apa-apa, jangan kau libatkan dia dengan masalah Ruka!" bentak Ichigo dengan nada marah dengan tangan mengepal.

"Ruka dan Rukia adalah wanita yang berbeda! Salah besar jika kau mengatakan bahwa Rukia adalah reinkarnasi dari Ruka!" lanjutnya.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa masa lalu-mu kembali terungkit lagi? Masa lalu yang begitu menyedihkan…"

"Rukia adalah Rukia, Ruka adalah Ruka! Mereka berdua bukan orang yang sama! Hentikan ucapanmu itu!"

"Ichigo…" Rukia menyebut namanya, namun dia tidak menoleh sama sekali.

"Aku…aku harus melakukan ini! _Maafkan aku, Rukia!_" Ichigo langsung berlari menuju Shirayuki dan tanpa disangka, dia mengeluarkan pisau dari balik pakaiannya dan langsung menghujam dada Shirayuki.

"Ka…Kau…pisau…in…ni!" Shirayuki melihat kebawah, melihat Ichigo yang menusuknya. Ichigo terdiam sejenak dengan pose tetap menusuk, mulutnya berkata sesuatu namun tidak jelas dan tidak dapat didengar oleh Shirayuki.

"Persiapan sudah siap. Sekarang, mari kita mulai ritual ini, Shirayuki…" kata Ichigo dingin tanpa ekspresi. Ichigo dapatkan kembali dirinya. Sekarang, dia sudah tidak seperti tadi. Dia benar-benar serius dan saat ini yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah menghentikan ini semua.

"Ka…Kau!"

Tiba-tiba cahaya muncul dari pertengahan Ichigo dan Shirayuki. Angin kembali berhembus dari lubang yang diciptakan oleh Rukia tadi. Angin yang begitu kencang.

"Aakh! A…apa?" tanya Rukia terkejut dengan datangnya angin yang begitu kencang itu.

Mulut Ichigo kembali mengucapkan sesuatu. Rasanya itu adalah mantra karena tadi Ichigo mengatakan 'ritual'. Angin itu mengelilingi Ichigo dan Shirayuki. Rukia bahkan tidak dapat melihat Ichigo karena angin yang begitu kuat dan berwarna hitam keunguan.

"Ichigo!" seru Rukia berusaha berdiri tapi tidak bisa.

Sementara itu, didalam putaran angin itu, Ichigo yang masih tetap menancapkan pisaunya.

"Kenapa kau…melakukan ini?" tanya Shirayuki yang darah mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Kau tahu…sendiri…kan? Jika kau lakukan in-…"

"Jangan bicara lebih banyak, aku tidak mau membuang waktu untuk bicara dengan pembunuh denganmu, Ruka bisa memarahiku nanti…" kata Ichigo memotong ucapan Shirayuki, dan melepaskan pegangan pisau itu.

"Tenanglah kau disana, Shirayuki…" ucap Ichigo dingin dan tubuh Shirayuki bersinar kemudian.

"**Aaaaaaaaaakh!"** Shirayuki menjerit, merintih, mengerang. Angin itu mengelilingi Shirayuki yang tubuhnya tak menapaki tanah lagi.

"A…Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Rukia.

Angin berhembus makin kuat, suara gemuruh terdengar, dan guncangan terjadi di manor ini. Sepertinya manor tersebut akan hancur. Rukia tidak kuat untuk berdiri karena tekanan ini dan dia tersungkur dibawah.

"Akh!" rintihnya saat terjatuh.

"Uaaaaaagh!" tubuh bercahaya Shirayuki itu makin naik keatas dan tiba-tiba dia menghilang dari bawah kakinya. Tubuh atau partikel roh-nya terpencar-pencar dan melayang menuju bulan purnama.

**Klentang, **Pisau yang tadi menusuk Shirayuki terjatuh, Ichigo mendekati pisau itu dan mengambil pisau tersebut, melihatnya dengan wajah datar.

"Ich…chigo…" panggil Rukia yang lemas.

Ichigo tidak merespon panggilan Rukia, dia membelakangi wanita itu. Dan benar, manor itu memang akan hancur. Dinding-dindingnya runtuh, lantainya mulai retak-retak. Rukia lalu memaksa tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

"U…Uukh…" Rukia berdiri dengan tubuh sempoyongan.

"Larilah, Rukia!" ucap Ichigo tanpa menghadap Rukia, justru menghadap partikel-partikel roh biru yang terbang menuju bulan purnama yang dihiasi bekas-bekas hujan yang telah berhenti.

"Apa? Aku…tidak mau lari! Aku tidak mau lari seorang diri!" tolak Rukia.

Ichigo kemudian berbalik, menatap lekat mata Rukia yang benar-benar terpancar bahwa dirinya bertekad tidak mau pergi sendirian.

"Kau harus pergi. Harus…" kata Ichigo lembut.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tidak apa. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku…"

"Apa?"

"Karena sejak awal…aku memang tidak ada…bersamamu…" Ichigo berkata sembari membalikkan badan, kembali membelakangi Rukia yang membulatkan matanya.

"Eh?"

-To be Continued-

* * *

**Time to rest!**

Ini chapter rest untuk saia. Mudah-mudahan chap ini memuaskan karena untuk sementara waktu, saia akan rest. Jadi, tanpa banyak omong, REVIEW onegaishimasu!


End file.
